It's only flesh
by Ferosorio
Summary: "Realmente no puedo entender cómo vives así, Winchester" le espetó Castiel, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo. En ese entonces era muy joven para entender qué pasaba, porqué no podía simplemente encajar. Pero pronto Dean entendió lo imperdonable que era ser gordo. AU
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: " _Realmente no puedo entender cómo vives así, Winchester" le espetó Castiel, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo._

 _En ese entonces era muy joven para entender qué pasaba, porque no podía simplemente encajar. Pero pronto Dean entendió lo imperdonable que era ser gordo._

ATENCIÓN, MUY IMPORTANTE:

Hola, muchaches, espero que estén muy bien por donde sea que estén leyendo, acá estoy yo, nuevamente, subiendo una historia, pero necesito que lean el principio de esta nota, al menos, para que sepan de que va esto: Esta historia es un WIP, en el que estoy aún trabajando, entre inspiración, universidad y con qué yo quede contenta con lo que escribo voy avanzando poco a poco en este trabajo, pero como se suele decir por ahí, lento pero seguro. Tengo planeado hacer tres o cuatro capítulos de esta historia, que la llevo avanzada casi a la mitad, pero, como la mayoría de los trabajos de ficción basado...no vale la pena escribirla si es que al público no le va a gustar.

Por eso, y a razón de que he tenido esto desde hace tiempo en mis registros, he decidido subirla para que ustedes me den su opinión, para que me digan si la historia vale la pena o no, si es que les ha gustado, si sienten que tienen que decir algo al respecto. Si es así, por favor déjenmelo saber con comentarios o mensajes, aquí en mi página de AO3 sale mi correo electrónico por si quieren comunicarse conmigo de manera más personal. Sino recibo ningún tipo de feedback, que son cosas que suceden, vamos, todos lo sabemos, no pasa nada, sólo sacaré la historia y la subiré cuando este completa pero quizás en cuantos años más, jajajajajaj.

Esta es otra de las razones por las que deseo subirla, por que el saber que hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo me motiva a escribir.

Bueno, eso era lo realmente importante. Y si es así, si la historia se hace definitiva, subiré el banner y una lista de música que he hecho en 8tracks para esta historia.

Otra cosa muy importante que quiero compartir con Uds. es el hecho de que me han plageado mis historias, una chica de no sé donde ha copiado mis historias y las había subido a wattpad pero las había hecho en historias de 1D, bueno, gracias a una maravillosa persona que se tomó el tiempo de escribirme un correo y me ayudó a rellenar el formulario para denunciarle en la página; ahora está todo solucionado, pero, de todas formas, si alguno de ustedes ve una historia mía, que no se encuentra dentro de mis páginas en las que también público (que pueden ver en mi perfil de AO3), entonces, POR FAVOR, háganmelo saber, porque no quiero pasar por ese doloroso momento otra vez.

Pero para mis amigos de , tengo cosas más que decirles, lo siento, jajajjaja, pero bueh...el formato de no es de mis favoritos, por eso les llamo a que vayan y traten de leer en ao3, donde el formato es mucho más legible para la interpretación literaria como para la lectura, al igual, que en mi opinión, es más ordenado. Pero bueno, llamo a que por favor, ante cualquiera de las situaciones que describí arriba, me manden un mp, y yo me comunicaré con ustedes a la brevedad, también si quieren mi ao3, yo se los puedo mandar por interno, por que acá no puedo poner links.

Eso era lo importante que quería decirles.

Ahora, ojalá disfruten mucho esta primera parte, y, para mayor información, por favor lean las notas finales de la historia.

* * *

 **It'sonlyflesh**

 **Parte primera.**

El cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso color durazno rosáceo, mientras que la cálida brisa de agosto le golpeaba la espalda, haciendo que su caminata fuera agradable y que las memorias amargas del día fueran desapareciendo lentamente de sus pensamientos, apagándose a medida que se alejaba de la universidad.

Con los audífonos embutidos en ambos oídos y la música a todo volumen, la imagen delante de sus ojos parecía casi de película, aunque parte de él le decía que no era muy cinematográfico combinar un hermosamente tranquilo atardecer con Hard Rock, pero eso no era de demasiada importancia para él: la ciudad estaba en calma, uno que otro auto pasaba a velocidad moderada por la calle, la gente salía de vez en cuando de sus casas a la panadería "Dulces de Loki" que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra a comprar pan, a lo lejos podía ver las sombras de niños jugando en el parque , y en el callejón del costado seis personas le estaban dando una paliza a alguien.

Se mordió los labios al ver la escena desarrollarse delante de él; rápidamente sacándose y desconectando sus audífonos para entrometerse en la, a simple vista, injusta pelea.

— ¡Hey! — llamó, mientras en un acto estúpido e innato de valentía, se adentraba al callejón para enfrentar a quienes estaban usando como saco de práctica a aquel pobre desgraciado desconocido que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

Los atacantes se detuvieron de inmediato, cinco de ellos se alejaron rápidamente de la persona que estaba siendo atacada, pero otro, aparentemente el cabecilla, se dio vuelta con rápida presteza a enfrentar a quien les había interrumpido en medio de su tarea, dejando el campo de vista abierto para que él pudiera ver quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

 _Oh_ , pensó sorprendido, quedándose en blanco, al ver quien era la víctima.

—Winchester —jadeó el hombre en el suelo, lamiéndose la sangre de los labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, en otra situación hubiera sido muy gracioso, pero en ese instante no le veía una pisca de gracia que su cuerpo no parecía responder. No podía dejar de ver al otro chico tirado en el piso, con la cara magullada e inflamada, la ropa hecha jirones y rajada para revelar más moratones y heridas que sangraban ligeramente, y que de igual manera no despegaba los ojos de los suyos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido incómodamente para ambos.

De todas las personas en el mundo que podían estar ahí, siendo zamarreado por un grupo de delincuentes, tenía que ser _él_.

— ¡Dean! —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba, y recién en ese momento reparó en la persona que se había alejado del grupo de matones para enfrentarlo.

Michael Cohen, con el cabello impecablemente peinado hacia atrás y con una sonrisa picaresca, le saludo con gracia mientras ponía una de sus elegantes manos sobre su hombro.

Michael y él eran compañeros de carrera, compartían casi todas las secciones. Siempre había sabido que él y sus amigos eran algo peligrosos, todos en la universidad parecían tener algo que rumorear acerca de las tendencias mafiosas de Michael, y por eso siempre parecían mantener reserva y distancia con el chico. A Dean en cambio no le importaba, por eso cuando el joven se le acercó un día, dentro de las primeras semanas de clase, a pedirle sus apuntes, él simplemente se los entrego sin pensar demasiado, ganándose la gracia y la simpatía de él y del resto de su pandilla.

Eso no mejoró para nada la opinión que los demás ya tenían del ñoño y atolondrado Dean Winchester. _Pero no puede ser peor_ , pensó Dean cuando ignoró —cómo siempre solía hacer para mantener su paz mental— la mirada suspicaz y acusadora de una de sus compañeras de salón cuando le tendió los papeles al otro chico.

Desde entonces se habían hecho buenos compañeros de clase, incluso hacían ciertos trabajos juntos.

Y en ese momento, cuando realizó que cualquier otra persona hubiera saltado inmediatamente a atacarle apenas hubiera terminado de pronunciar aquellas estúpidas palabras de una valentía que definitivamente no tenía, agradeció a todas las deidades de haberlo hecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? — inquirió Michael con simpleza, como si nada estuviera pasando y que el hecho de que hace cinco segundos atrás estaba enterrándole los nudillos a otra persona en las costillas fuera cosa de su imaginación.

—Iba de vuelta a mi casa cuando vi el tumulto y pensé que algo estaba pasando. Sólo quería…sólo quería ayudar.

Esto pareció causarle gracia a Michael, haciendo que lanzara una pequeña carcajada que fue imitada por sus amigos, incluso él compartió una pequeña y tímida sonrisa con ellos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al hecho, pero el que todavía estaba en el piso simplemente frunció el ceño mientras, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin comenzaba a moverse y a intentar pararse.

—Quieto ahí, Novak —susurró Michael sin siquiera mirarlo, y chasqueando los dedos rápidamente uno de los miembros del grupo se acercó para propinarle una fuerte patada en las piernas al susodicho, haciendo que volviera a caer al piso con un alarido que sonaba mucho a un _por favor._

— ¿Conoces a este tipo? Yo no, no había escuchado hablar de él hasta hace poco. Le gustó jugar entre la falda de mi hermana y arrancar cuando ya estaba aburrido. Sólo sabía su nombre, Anna no quiso hablar más del asunto, pero hoy cuando este pedazo de plasta te insultó como si fueras inferior a él, supe inmediatamente que se trataba de la mierdilla de _Castiel Novak,_ y realmente, ya no necesitaba más excusas para darle su merecido.

—Sí, lo conozco —declaró Dean, mientras reprimía las ganas de decirle a Michael que la verdad era que Anna no era tan inocente como aparentaba, y que si planeaba darle una paliza a todas las personas que habían pasado por la cama de su hermana, tendría que pedir vacaciones ya que la menor de los Cohen era realmente muy poco estable en sus relaciones. Y por supuesto, ignorar completamente la referencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir ese día.

Él no quería pensar en eso.

Ya no más.

—Lo supuse, después de lo que escuché. No sé por qué no le partiste la cara en ese mismo instante, Dean, eres demasiado buena gente, le debiste haber dado su merecido. Puedes unírtenos si quieres, no hay como unos buenos golpes para aliviar la rabia divina que causan estos bicharracos que no son más que moscas y se creen grandes aves.

Dean se volvió a morder el labio inferior, mirando otra vez al muchacho tirado: Castiel Novak.

Le miró detenidamente, sosteniéndole la mirada a Castiel, completamente inmovilizado y entregado a la merced de sus captores, respiraba copiosamente, tenía el rostro lleno de moratones y cortes hechos por puñetazos con dedos anillados y brazos pesados, sucio y bañado en una capa de sudor que sólo podía haber sido provocada por la adrenalina del miedo inminente. Su camisa estaba rota en varias partes, pero la rajadura que tenía en los codos no provenía de la pelea que estaba teniendo en ese momento, venia de mucho antes.

Y lo sabía perfectamente, porque él mismo había sido la razón.

Después de tantos años, tiempo infinito y torturador, tenía la oportunidad de vengarse, de —tal como había dicho Michael—saciar su rabia a golpes en el cuerpo de quien fue su verdugo por años, entregándole en bandeja de plata a aquel que había hecho su vida miserable durante la escuela, de aquel que se había encargado de hacerle sentir patético por algo demasiado íntimo y personal: él mismo.

 _¿Conoces a este tipo?_ Había preguntado Michael, y vaya que Dean lo conocía. Y realmente deseaba no haberlo hecho. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que Castiel saliera de su vida? Aparentemente nunca, ya que ahí, tirado en el cemento frio del callejón, todo golpeado y con los ojos azules brillantes y temblorosos, se las había arreglado para seguirlo, quizás no a voluntad, obviamente sin querer, pero seguía ahí, innegable y malditamente constante.

Desde el primer día del instituto hasta ese minuto de ese mismo maldito día en donde se había jurado en el baño de la universidad que se alejaría para siempre de él, no importaba lo mucho que costase, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, que no permitiría que él volviera a hacer algo para arruinarle la vida que había empezado a sonreírle nuevamente.

 _¿Conoces a este tipo?_ Había preguntado Michael, y vaya que Dean lo conocía. Y realmente deseaba no haberlo hecho, porque sino las palabras que salieron de su boca en ese instante jamás hubieran tenido un significado tan agridulce y decisivo:

—Sí lo conozco, somos amigos desde la escuela. Él sólo estaba enojado porque había estado saliendo con Lisa, Lisa Breaden, y nos peleamos. Pero siempre hemos sido amigos.

Dean no tenía idea porqué había dicho eso.

Y la mirada sorprendida e incrédula en los azules ojos de Castiel, que a pesar de todo el dolor que tenía que provocarle siquiera mover los pómulos, logró expresar en su rictus, imposible de negar en conversaciones posteriores, fue reflejo exacto del sentimiento de sorpresa en la misma mente de Dean.

— ¿A sí? ¿Es por eso que nunca los había visto juntos? Pero te dijo unas cosas realmente feas, no sé si creerte todo ese cuento de la amistad —cuestionó desconfiado el otro chico.

—Simplemente me ha dicho que soy gordo, no veo ofensa en la verdad —dijo con simpleza, tragándose sus propias emociones.

Jamás pensó que él mismo pudiera estar musitando esas palabras, porque eran una completa mentira: era su talón de Aquiles, la razón de sus pesadillas y noches de insomnio.

—Castiel tomó un año sabático, por eso no lo habías visto en la universidad. Hemos estado peleados todo el verano, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan entre los amigos. Cuando estamos enojados él es la perra que jamás encontrará pareja porque nadie quiere a alguien usado, y yo soy el gordo asqueroso que da asco a primera vista y que debería estar encerrado. Pero bueno… por favor no le peguen más.

Esto pareció convencer completamente a Michael quien, relajando sus facciones y volviendo a sonreír picarescamente, palmoteó confianzudamente a Dean en el hombro.

—Quizás podríamos ser más suaves con él, pero se ha jodido a una Cohen, Dean, y eso es meterse con toda la familia. No puedo dejarlo ir así de simple. Me caes bien, realmente, pero él debe pagar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedes matarlo a golpes.

—Tranquilo, ya no lo mataremos. Simplemente haremos que no nos olvide.

¿Se suponía que eso tenía que relajarlo? Evidentemente no funcionó, sin saber porqué su pecho se contrajo ante la idea de que Castiel estuvo a punto de ser asesinado a puños y patadas en un callejón de la ciudad.

—Por favor —rogó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo — Hablaré con sus padres para que le quiten su auto, o su teléfono, o la mesada, no sé, algo que le duela realmente, no ir a la casa de la playa, qué sé yo, pero ten compasión de mi amigo. Puedo ponerle una cockcage a la fuerza , para que no se folle a nadie más.

Dean sabía que estaba hablando demasiado rápido, y que si alguien prestaba demasiada atención a sus facciones podría darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Alguien que le conociera un poco podría distinguir su mentira y nerviosismo claramente, pero Michael no le conocía, y no podía perder la oportunidad de intentar.

 _¿Oportunidad de qué?_ Le espetó una parte de él, esa que no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso, esa que se quejaba a viva voz dentro de su cabeza por qué no, apenas había visto que la persona siendo atacada era el maldito de Castiel Novak, se había dado media vuelta y había partido lejos de ahí.

 _Porque no es correcto_ , le respondió a sí mismo la otra parte de su cabeza, aquella que le hacía quedarse ahí, inventando historias y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para que la voz no le temblara ante el solo recuerdo de las cosas que el otro chico le había hecho en un pasado no tan distante. Esa parte que le hacía romper todo su estereotipo de persona y le hacía ponerse a rogar en la mitad de un callejón desolado mientras era rodeado por una pandilla y al cabrón que le había hecho bullying cada vez que se le antojaba.

—Me gusta como piensas, Dean. Siempre has sido bueno, no tengo de qué quejarme, supongo que podría decir que te debo algunas cuantas —dijo Michael después de un rato de meditar lo que le había dicho el otro, acercándose más a Dean para hablarle muy cerca del rostro, tanto que podía sentir el olor a dulce de licor que vendían en la panadería de la esquina en su aliento —Dejaré tranquilo a tu _amigo_ , como un favor, tómalo como eso. Pero… —y si era posible, Michael se acercó aún más, tanto que pensó que lo iba a besar. Sintió un escalofrío de incomodidad recorrerle la espina, al mismo tiempo que la respingada y elegante nariz del otro chico rozaba su mejilla — si veo o escucho siquiera un rumor de que este gilipollas hizo algo, a ti o a cualquier persona…créeme que deseará estar muerto. ¿Entendido?

La atmosfera en la calle se había puesto lúgubre, y a pesar de que el sol todavía calentaba notoriamente y no había demasiado viento, sintió como la temperatura descendía y todo se volvía ligeramente sombrío, bañándose en un aire bizarramente tenso.

—Claro como el cristal —aseguró Dean, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para evitar temblar por completo ante la amenaza.

—Entonces estamos bien —dijo Michael sonriendo.

Y el ambiente, tan rápido como cambió, volvió a la normalidad.

Con un chasquido los cinco chicos que habían estado rodeando a Castiel dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre ellos y el chico, y luego, en una fila relativamente ordenada, se ubicaron detrás de Michael y salieron de forma expedita del callejón. Segundos después Michael caminó detrás de ellos, y antes de perderse de vista, se dio vuelta, y con la misma sonrisa picaresca y brillante con la que había saludado a Dean se despidió.

—Nos vemos en clase, Dean.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dean se dejó caer contra una de las murallas, respirando fuertemente, sintiendo como la adrenalina dejaba su cuerpo, y por fin se permitió a sí mismo sentir el miedo que había reprimido. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Qué se creía? Michael tranquilamente podría haber acabado con los dos si es que quería, las cosas podrían haber terminado demasiado mal sólo porque la parte autónoma y estúpida de Dean tenía un complejo de héroe.

¿Y para qué? Nada tenía sentido.

Hasta que recordó al chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro todavía tirado en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Dean, permitiéndose observar detenidamente a Castiel.

Pero solo obtuvo silencio en respuesta, lo único que le permitía saber que el otro estaba consciente y escuchándolo era la respiración entrecortada y dificultosa, y su mirada penetrante e imposible de leer.

Lo que había visto al principio no había sido ni amago del estado en que realmente estaba el otro chico. Los moretones parecían más prominentes, y los cortes en su cara eran de una profundidad considerable; era obvio que le habían golpeado en el rostro con demasiado ahínco. En el cuello también tenía algunas marcas. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia, rota en algunas partes, su camisa estaba arremangada en sus costados, y pudo ver la marca de patadas en la piel blanca que se dejaba ver.

El otro chico trataba de moverse, pero en sus movimientos denotaba que el dolor le impedía hacerlo con libertad. Dean no era médico, pero sabía que a lo mejor tendría unas cuantas costillas magulladas, al igual que las piernas. Lo mejor sería que fuera al hospital. Y así se lo dijo.

—Creo que debes ir al hospital.

Esta vez sí hubo respuesta, pero no una que estuviese esperando.

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó Castiel, con la voz profunda y rasposa.

Dean no pudo evitarlo y rodó los ojos.

—No podía dejar que te mataran a patadas.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a espetar el chico, aún en el suelo, en un susurro. Pero el otro sabía que si hubiera podido gritarle su incomprensión lo hubiera hecho — No hay nadie acá para ver tus buenos actos, Winchester. No entiendo…

—No sé tú, pero siempre hay alguien que me mira, Novak. Siempre —dijo Dean, más para él mismo que para el otro muchacho, mientras apuntaba al cielo con una sonrisa triste, caminando hacia atrás todavía con los ojos pegados en el cielo — Realmente deberías ir al hospital.

Dicho eso dirigió una última mirada a Castiel, y se fue de ahí.

* * *

La primera vez que había visto a Castiel fue cuando entró al liceo, pensó que la escuela secundaria sería una buena manera de empezar otra vez. Con Sammy todavía en la escuela básica, y su padre esforzándose por encontrar un trabajo estable, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones que adaptarse o _adaptarse a la fuerza_ a la maldita escuela, no importaba lo mucho que costase: realmente no quería provocar más problemas de los que ya había.

Pero no tuvo suerte, o al menos no tanta como pensaba.

Era una especie de alivio saber que en la escuela secundaria a nadie le importaba una mierda lo que te pasaba. Los profesores parecían hacer oídos sordos a todas las situaciones de violencia, a todos los encuentros poco agradables entre alumnos en los pasillos, o a las amenazas abiertas que algunos sufrían en la misma presencia de los docentes. Su investidura como autoridad simplemente evitaba que cosas demasiado terribles ocurrieran en su presencia, pero además de eso, los profesores no hacían nada más para liberar del infierno vivido a los más desgraciados, a los que vivían en lo más bajo de la pirámide social de la escuela.

En los años anteriores de su vida, Dean siempre había sido juzgado por sus gustos, por la ropa que usaba debido al poco dinero que había en su casa, al hecho de que no tenía mamá, o al dudoso origen del dinero con que vivían o la calidad sospechosa del trabajo de John Winchester. Las apariencias todavía no tenían importancia pero, cuando pasó al liceo las cosas cambiaron definitivamente.

En un mundo lleno de adolecentes, donde lo único que importa es la apariencia, el problema de no poder encajar de Dean ya no radicaba en sus gustos. Porque siempre había sido silencioso en ellos: no utilizaba ningún logotipo de sus superhéroes o bandas de música preferidas, tampoco hablaba demasiado fuerte, tenía sólo dos amigos que había hecho en la escuela básica y trataba siempre de tener un perfil bajo. Por eso, al principio, no podía entender porqué todo seguía siendo tan complicado.

Sin embargo, luego llegó Castiel Novak a explicarlo todo. Arruinando, de paso, la poca paz y tranquilidad que quedaba en la vida de Dean.

En ese entonces era muy joven para entender qué pasaba, por qué no podía simplemente encajar.

Entonces Castiel le miró con sus ojos imposiblemente azules, lamiéndose los labios antes de que una sonrisa desdeñosa apareciera en su rostro, y apoyándose juguetonamente sobre su grupo de amigos, miró a Dean —siempre encogido, mirando al piso, con los hombros caídos y la mente en otro mundo para no molestar a nadie — y escupió las palabras que lo marcarían para siempre.

—Realmente no puedo entender cómo vives así, Winchester _—_ le espetó Castiel, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

Dean ignoraba cómo el otro chico sabía su nombre, y también ignoraba cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para molestarle de tal forma.

Pero pronto Dean entendió lo imperdonable que era ser gordo.

Con ningún problema de salud en su cuenta, ni tampoco enfermedades adquiridas por su sobre peso, durante gran parte de su infancia su gordura jamás le había provocado problema. Su madre jamás había dicho nada al respecto, incluso parecía agradada y enternecida ante la imagen rubicunda y sonrosada de su hijo mayor. John tampoco había dicho nunca nada al respecto, y es que, hasta que llegó a la escuela secundaría, Dean jamás pensó que ser gordo era un problema, pero en un mundo donde la apariencia es lo único que importaba, él descubrió de mala forma que ser gordo era un pecado capital.

A él simplemente le gustaba comer.

Siempre había tenido un don para la cocina, el arte culinario se le daba como muy pocas cosas, y él se aprovechaba de ello. Desde que su madre se había ido al cielo, sumado al hecho de que su padre era un completo desastre y no parecía mantenerse sobrio por más de un día para hacer algo útil en los primeros años, Dean había sido el cocinero —limpiador, contador y estabilizador general — oficial en la familia Winchester.

El seguro que Mary había dejado en su nombre servía para mantener la casa en pie mientras John, perdido en la bebida, era incapaz de controlar su vida luego de la muerte de su esposa y era incapaz, incluso, de preocuparse por él mismo. Con ello, Dean mantenía la casa, y cada vez que sentía que se iba a derrumbar —cosa que no podía permitirse ya que no importaba que tan sólo tuviera 15 años, él debía mantener la familia a flote porque eso era lo que su madre hubiera querido y esperado — simplemente se enfrascaba en la preparación de algún platillo complicado que siempre terminaba comiéndose él solo.

Sam todavía era demasiado pequeño para tener que preocuparse de tantas cosas, suficiente era con tener 11 años y tener que haber vivido la muerte de su madre y soportar a un padre alcohólico. Él, sobre todas las personas, se merecía una vida feliz, y Dean siempre hacía lo que podía para dársela, no importaba que tuviera que ignorar su propio bienestar emocional con tal de que su hermano estuviera bien, y si eso implicaba tragarse todo lo que sentía y enfocar sus frustraciones en la comida, así sería.

Dean siempre había sido gordo, pero en los últimos años se había salido un poco de control, teniendo que comprar ropa constantemente ya que nada de lo viejo que tenía parecía quedarle. Se pasaba horas en las tiendas de ropa usada, no porque estuviera de moda, sino porque realmente no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa nueva que le quedara cómodamente.

Su rostro era redondo y con mofletes, haciendo que sus pecas fueran más notorias, y tenía doble barbilla. Sus cuerpo en general parecía una especie de tanque completo, con estómago prominente y sobresaliente, que trataba de ocultar dentro de sus pantalones para que pasara más desapercibido, brazos gordos, muñecas anchas y dedos regordetes.

Nunca lo había analizado a fondo hasta que Castiel, después de su primer comentario desagradable, lanzó inmediatamente otra bomba.

Había tenido unas primeras semanas demasiado buenas en la escuela, compartía casi todas sus clases con Charlie, su amiga de la escuela básica, y gracias a ella había conocido a otros muchachos con gustos parecidos a los suyos con quienes le gustaba pasar el receso y sentarse junto a ellos en las clases que compartían. El nuevo ritmo académico era superior al que estaba acostumbrado, pero no se dejó estar, y se aplicó lo máximo que pudo, llegando a recibir, incluso, elogio de alguno de sus profesores.

Todo parecía bien, hasta ese momento.

—Si yo fuera tan _horriblemente_ gordo como tú, me daría asco hasta mirarme en el espejo mientras me preparo para la escuela. Joder, ni siquiera saldría por la vergüenza.

No sabía cómo nunca había reparado en la existencia de Castiel, siendo que era muy popular junto a sus hermanos que iban en cursos mayores. Siempre rodeados de amigos, jugadores de fútbol destacados y de relativo renombre dentro de la escuela a pesar de que el año había empezado hace poco. Quizás si se hubiera dado el tiempo de reconocer a quienes componían la realeza de la escuela, podría haberse ahorrado muchos problemas. Pero por primera vez en su vida su desesperación por pasar desapercibido le llevó directamente a la boca del lobo.

—Que te jodan, _Culo_ stiel —gritó Charlie, levantándole el dedo del medio al otro chico.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Ya me escuchaste!

Entonces Charlie tomó su muñeca, y Dean sintió por primera vez lo realmente ancha y rechoncha que era entre el agarre de los delgados dedos de la pelirroja, y le obligó a correr lejos de la escuela, porque si bien había tenido la valentía de insultar a Castiel, capitán de equipo de futbol y el único chico de la escuela que fumaba abiertamente —y eso lo hacía tan extremadamente popular que Dean pensó que era broma, pero era verdad, y se sintió enfermo de solo escucharlo — , _el rey de la selva,_ no quería quedarse a sufrir las consecuencias en ese mismo instante.

Aunque realmente no importaba mucho escapar de las consecuencias inminentes ya que, sin importar lo que Charlie hubiera hecho esa tarde, vivirían las consecuencias de ser quienes eran hasta que se fueran de la escuela.

Si no hubiera sido por sus amigos, toda su educación hubiera sido una completa mierda. Lo que sucedió en su tercera semana de clases sólo fue una adelanto de lo que se le venía, y si bien pensó que podía ser peor, los constantes ataques a su autoestima le afectaban en lo más profundo. Pero por las mismas razones por las cuales prefería encerrarse en su habitación a comer a las dos de la mañana, se guardaba lo que sentía y no decía nada, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que la mierda que sentía burbujear en su interior y que bombardeaba su cabeza con pensamientos degradantes durante las 24 horas del día, no afectara sus amistades ni sus estudios.

Nunca se enteró de lo que le había hecho en primer lugar, pero una pequeña guerra se declaró entre ellos. En todas las clases que tenía la oportunidad, Dean se encargaba de ametrallar a Castiel con su intelecto superior, ganando más halagos de los profesores, y sintiendo un orgullo que no sentía en ninguna otra ocasión cuando veía el sonrojo de rabia y vergüenza que salía en el rostro del chico de ojos azules cuando Dean corregía y complementaba sus respuestas _obviamente insuficientes_ con aire ganador y conocedor.

Afuera del salón y en clase de educación física era territorio de Castiel.

Y Dean debía pagar.

Cada vez que debían correr al inicio de la clase de deportes, Castiel pasaba por su lado gritándole insultos: _Vamos corriendo gordito. ¿Tus piernas no te pueden aguantar? Mira que asqueroso te ves sudando, ahora sí que pareces cerdo._

En los juegos de pelota, cualquiera que fuese, el maldito siempre lo escogía en su grupo para poder pegarle pelotazos "accidentales". Y en los camarines Dean había decidido que esperaría hasta el final para irse a duchar y no tener que encontrarse con los demás, aunque eso provocaba que siempre llegara tarde a clases, pero al menos se evitaba más comentarios acerca de su cuerpo desnudo. Ni siquiera se quería imaginar lo que diría el otro chico, o sus amigos, si lo vieran sin ropa.

No quería imaginar el infierno.

En los pasillos eran constantes empujones, infinitas amenazas.

 _Asqueroso gordo, ¿hoy has venido a la escuela rodando?_ Lo cual luego evolucionó a: _¿Tan mórbido eres, Winchester, que tu padre tuvo que regalarte un auto? ¿Qué será mañana? ¿Una silla de ruedas porque no puedes caminar?_

Nunca tuvo una cita, nadie además de sus amigos se le acercaba, jamás conversó con alguien que estuviera fuera de su círculo de amigos. Nunca fue a una fiesta, o a los encuentros masivos que a los populares les gustaba hacer después de los juegos de fútbol, que eran de asistencia obligatoria a todos los alumnos. Desconocía los programas de televisión más populares, o los temas de farándula que siempre salían a colación en los momentos libres en la escuela, pero a pesar de eso, y aunque siempre se proponía a hacer lo contrario, terminaba escuchando los rumores que involucraban la perfección idónea de Castiel y el resto de sus amigos.

Durante cuatro años aprendió a distinguir la belleza de lo bizarro, en los shows extraños de marionetas que Garth hacía para niños, en las tardes que pasaba con Charlie en su cuarto leyendo cómics sin intercambiar ninguna palabra o en las guerras de cocina que entablaba con Benny para determinar quién cocinaba el mejor pie.

Ni siquiera fue al baile de fin de año.

Cuatro años donde descubrió el verdadero significado de la amistad y cuatro años en que no tuvo necesidad de mirarse al espejo porque las mofas de Castiel eran suficientes para saber la realidad de su apariencia.

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraron para él hasta el verano de su último año en la escuela, pero al menos para los demás se iban arreglando de a poco, así que no se podía quejar mucho.

John pudo encontrar un trabajo estable en una vulcanización donde se hizo amigo del dueño, Bobby Singer. Sammy era extremadamente brillante, las expectativas y deseos del chico eran enormes y Dean sabía que su hermano podría lograr cualquier cosa que se pusiera en mente.

Cuando salió de la escuela secundaria sintió una libertad extraña, que le perturbó al principio, pero que le sirvió para relajarse y disfrutar de los horarios libres y noches de videojuegos antes de que tuviera que dar su examen universitario.

Sus metas no eran demasiado grandes, si bien se había ganado una beca gracias a sus excelentes notas en la escuela, nada en la universidad le llamaba demasiado la atención, pero él no era nadie para perder una oportunidad tan buena, así que mezclando un poco de gustos personales y algo que pudiera darle dinero en la vida —y después de dar los exámenes— quedó en Historia y Arqueología antigua.

Sus amigos, cada uno por su parte, habían iniciado también sus caminos. Benny entró a la marina, por lo que aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba con él durante el verano. Charlie y Garth entraron a la misma universidad que él, sólo que la chica quedó en diseño gráfico y Garth entró a estudiar teatro.

Ese fue el verano en el que conoció a Gabriel Novak.

Después de pasar el primer mes disfrutando de su relajo aparentemente eterno, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar un trabajo para tener dinero, y se dedicó una semana entera a leer los avisos clasificados y a recorrer la ciudad en busca de algún lugar que buscara empleados sin experiencia.

Pensó que no encontraría nada hasta que la panadería que estaba a dos cuadras de la universidad, puso un letrero en su vitrina que se necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando entró a ofrecerse, y se encontró con un hombrecito bajo, peinado hacia atrás, sentado en una de las butacas comiendo un pastel, no pensó que era el dueño y menos que él sería el hermano mayor de Castiel Novak.

— ¿Fue muy malo contigo? — preguntó él.

Dean no supo muy bien qué responderle, podría haberle sido sincero, diciéndole que cada vez que se duchaba lo hacía con los ojos cerrados para no tener que mirarse, que cuando tenía que comprar ropa lo hacía por catalogo porque el simple hecho de tomar la ropa que correspondiera a su talla en público le mataría de vergüenza ajena, o que evitaba ir a lugares con demasiadas personas ya que no quería que miraran lo horrible que era, y que todo eso lo hacía con la voz desdeñosa y pegajosa de Castiel que le hablaba como demonio insistente desde lo más profundo de su mente.

Podría haberle dicho que esas marcas que habían en sus muslos y en el interior de sus antebrazos eran el simbolismo casi equitativo de todas las palabras que el grupito de amigos de su hermano menor le había escupido alguna vez, que cada corte profundo hecho en la desesperación del dolor y lagrimas que le nublaban la vista no habían sido simplemente hechas con el filo de la hoja de afeitar, sino que los otros chicos las habían esculpido en su cuerpo gracias a los insultos que aguantó por cuatro años por el simple hecho de ser gordo.

Tantas cosas que podrían haber salido de su boca, como el efímero tiempo en que trató de ir al gimnasio para romper un desequilibrio que no estaba en la constancia de su ejercicio sino en algo — que incluso en ese minuto, mientras ambos deberían estar hablando de cocinar en vez de sus vidas personales, le era desconocido e inalcanzable — que era imposible de alcanzar y solucionar.

Pero Gabriel no tenía por qué saber eso.

Nadie además de él sabía ese oscuro secreto, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, o su hermano, ni tampoco la parte trasera de sus cuadernos donde solía escribir poemas estúpidos inspirados en canciones de _Bad Company,_ había sido testigo de los reales dolores y preocupaciones que penaban su alma.

Así que simplemente respondió:

—No sé cuál de todos esos gilipollas era tu hermano —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Eso pareció causarle gracia a Gabriel, ya que se echó a reír alegremente, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice y le decía que le gustaba su actitud.

—Dios sabe que han sido años desde que no veo a ese muchacho —comentó Gabriel con voz melancólica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Dean, sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizar aquello ya que el momento se rompió y continuó hablando — Bien, quiero que me hagas un pie desde la galleta hasta la cubierta, si te queda bien estás contratado, sino me has caído muy bien Dean, pero tendrás que dejarle el puesto a otro.

—Está bien —respondió él, tratando de sonar seguro, que era completamente opuesto a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto.

Y, al contrario de lo que pensó, después de dos horas ya estaba contratado en la panadería "Dulces de Loki", trabajo que mantenía hasta la actualidad.

* * *

Dean había cometido el error de tener esperanzas de que alguna vez las cosas podrían cambiar para él cuando iniciara su camino en algo nuevo, así que había aprendido que no debía hacer eso, sino que simplemente saberse condenado a lo que él era.

Pero la Universidad era algo completamente distinto.

Si bien no encajó en el grupo de populares y de alumnos más destacados, nadie le decía nada, era como si no existiera, sólo uno que otro comentario extraño a sus espaldas debido a su relación con Michael Cohen, pero además de eso, en la Universidad su existencia no parecía ofender a nadie.

Vivió en paz y equilibrio hasta que una chica de su facultad comenzó a hablarle y todo se desmoronó.

Lisa Breaden era una chica hermosa y simpática, siempre con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y con ropa apretada que le hacía ver atractiva en una constante que hacía a Dean estar sonrojado ante su presencia. Nunca supo las razones de por qué comenzó a hablarle, ni tampoco que era lo que le motivaba a seguir haciéndolo, y no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían estado pasando juntos hasta que la chica —mordiéndose ligeramente los labios y con una sonrisa relativamente nerviosa, una que Dean nunca había visto en el rostro — le miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

"¿Te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo, Dean?"

¿Y cómo había respondido él?

Cómo cualquier persona lo haría: entrando en absoluto y completo pánico, inventando excusas estúpidas para irse mientras entre balbuceos incoherentes trataba de hacer entender a Lisa que la llamaría respondiéndole.

—¡¿Por qué me diría algo como eso?! — preguntó a gritos Dean, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Charlie.

—No lo sé, Dean —dijo la pelirroja — Oh, ya sé, quizás porque quieren que salgan a una cita.

—Sí, entendí eso, pero _¿por qué?_ —se giró dramáticamente, mientras se enterraba las uñas en los cachetes de la cara, apretándose los mofletes sobresalientes en un signo de nerviosismo.

—Porque le gustas, ¡dah! , no entiendo como a veces puedes ser tan denso.

— ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta, Charlie! ¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien como yo?

—¿Y por qué no? — esta vez era el turno de ella para fruncir el ceño, mientras se sentaba en su cama para observar con más detención a su amigo.

—Mírame, Charlie, ¿Qué tengo yo que pueda gustarle a alguien? Soy tan…tan…ugh —terminó tartamudeando, frustrado, mientras se agarraba los costados y tomaba entre sus manos el royo de grasa que sobresalía desde la pretina de sus pantalones — tan desagradable. Ni siquiera sé cómo tú puedes ser mi amiga cuando soy _así_.

—No puedo creer que estás diciendo cosas como esa, ¿desde cuándo piensas así?

—Es la verdad. No entiendo cómo tú o Benny pueden ser amigos míos, ni tampoco cómo alguien tan atractivo como Lisa podría estar interesada en un _asqueroso gordo que necesita silla de ruedas en vez de auto_ —dijo, parafraseando a Castiel, sintiendo un trago amargo de melancolía.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo: había hablado demasiado.

Jamás en su vida había dejado que los demás vieran más allá de sus sonrisas falsas, sus buenas comidas, su hermano esforzado, su casa humilde y su padre evidentemente alcohólico. Nunca, los demás no tenían porque ver el nido de ratas que se había formado en su cabeza a lo largo de los años, que él había aprendido tan bien a aplacar y ocultar con tal de mantener todo en pie, con tal de que Sammy tuviera un techo sobre su cabeza, comida en su estómago y buena asistencia a la escuela. Preferiría pasar 40 años en el infierno que tener que recibir alguna mirada de lástima ante la realización de que Dean era un gordo triste por la simple razón de que no podía cerrar su boca y dejar de comer.

—Olvídate de eso —murmuró, desviando la mirada y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a su amiga, con la vista pegada en la punta de sus zapatos.

Simplemente había hablado demasiado, Charlie no tenía por qué saber eso, y punto.

Las cosas eran fáciles, le importaba un comino que la gente dijera cosas a su espalda y que le miraran con ojos llenos de lástima y pena cuando escuchaban que John Winchester era un alcohólico reformado, ese era un hecho de la vida que no podía remediar ni tampoco ocultar, ¿Qué sacaba con ocultarlo?, lo más probable era que medio Lawrence hubiera visto a John botado en los callejones aledaños a las botillerías cuando estas cerraban, ni tampoco podía ocultar que él había criado y cuidado de Sammy durante diez años, por las mismas razones anteriores, todo el mundo le había visto ir a las reuniones de padres y apoderados a los shows de la escuela.

Pero durante los cuatros años donde fue abiertamente acosado por todos los deportistas y populares de la escuela (y se rehusaba en nombrar a Castiel en su mente aunque fuera el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese minuto) nadie había visto a Dean Winchester afectado por aquellas palabras: él era fuerte, un buen chiquillo, el niño que Mary Winchester crió correctamente que no se dejaba amedrentar por palabras de adolecentes estúpidos. Cada vez que recibía algún empujón, o le escupían en la cara, simplemente se ponía de pie o se limpiaba con la manga de su ropa, ignorando todo lo demás y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa era la imagen que todos tenían de él, incluido su propio hermano, y la había mantenido durante toda su vida.

No iba a dejar que por una simple "cita" —cosa que todavía se negaba creer completamente — sacara a la luz algo que se había esforzado tanto en esconder.

Quizás en una historia de fantasía su mundo hubiera comenzado a cambiar después de que Lisa lo invitara a salir, de que se daría cuenta de todas las cosas que había estado errando en ver y que la realidad era completamente distinta, porque decían que el amor lo podía cambiar todo, pero no fue así. El día en que la vida de Dean Winchester comenzó a cambiar fue, coincidentemente, el mismo día en que Lisa le invitó a salir, pero no gracias a ella, sino gracias a su amiga Charlie Bradbury.

Tenía la mente pensando a mil por hora, demasiado ocupado pensando en distintas cosas al mismo tiempo como para percatarse de que Charlie se había parado de la cama y había caminado hasta quedar tras de él. Le abrazó lentamente por la espalda, a penas rodeándole con sus bracitos delgados y pequeños, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hueco de la espalda suyo y las manos las entrelazaba sobre su abultada barriga.

—Desde que éramos pequeños me sorprendía lo alto que eras —comenzó a hablar la pelirroja contra su espalda, haciendo que su voz le retumbara por todo el cuerpo —, eso sí, jamás lo envidié, porque tu siempre estabas ahí para protegerme de los niños que querían botar mis cómics al piso, o porque ni siquiera tenía que pedirte que me alcanzaras los libros de las gavetas más altas porque tú sabías lo que necesitaba. En la secundaria…cuando les dije a mis padres que era lesbiana y ellos dejaron de darme dinero porque dijeron que si era lo suficientemente adulta para tener _esos pensamientos,_ era lo suficientemente adulta para trabajar y mantenerme, nunca dejaste que me faltara nada. No tenía dinero para el almuerzo, pero no importaba, porque tú siempre me llevabas almuerzo, o cena. Cuando no tenía dinero para lavar mi ropa, me ayudabas a recortar cupones de descuento para la lavandería…incluso me ayudabas a ajustar la ropa que a Sammy no lo quedaba para dármela a mí. Me tomaste del piso, Dean, y me ayudaste a salir a flote, y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Tú eres el mejor amigo que podría haber encontrado en mi vida, eres leal, cariñoso, amable. Además que tienes un buen gusto en música, eres una estrella de persona.

Se giró lentamente, sin romper el abrazo, hasta que quedó en frente de él. Charlie le miró con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras su rostro se contraía con las ganas de no llorar y simplemente _romperse_ bajo todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No sé cómo has dejado que todas esas cosas que los estúpidos decían en la escuela, se metieran en tu mente, porque no son verdad. No importa tu peso ni tu figura, Dean. Eres genial, tal cual eres. Además, si fueras una chica, realmente querría acostarme contigo.

Dean no pudo controlar la risa que salió a medio abortar desde su boca y nariz, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dejaban derramar las lágrimas que había estado aguantando. Atrajo a Charlie hacia sí, y le besó la frente, antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

 _Palabras habían sido las balas de las heridas de su pasado._

 _Y ahora, ¿Qué era eso que sentía cuando volvía a escuchar lo que los demás decían?_

* * *

Como ya había dicho con anterioridad, Dean Winchester jamás había salido en una cita en su vida, así que era comprensible que durante el primer encuentro romántico de su existencia sintiera que iba a vomitar hasta el alma, cosa que se repitió durante las primeras veces que salió con Lisa. Pero todo parecía calmarse una vez que empezaba a conversar con la muchacha.

Fueron los tres meses más felices de su vida hasta ese momento, porque todo parecía ir viento en popa. Además de su excelente relación, la estabilidad emocional que Lisa le proporcionaba le permitió mirar el mundo con otros ojos, encontrando más verdad y razón en las palabras que Charlie le había dado el día en que le convenció de salir con la muchacha en primera instancia.

En su casa las cosas se habían establecido, por decirlo de alguna manera; su padre con un trabajo estable por más de un año, su hermano presentaba un fantástico futuro debido a sus muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela secundaria, la universidad le había sentado a Dean como anillo en el dedo. Podría atreverse a decir que los fantasmas del pasado ya carecían de importancia, él era ahora una nueva persona.

Hasta que terminó el primer año de universidad y llegaron las vacaciones de verano; el día en que Lisa le mandó un mensaje a su celular para pedirle que conversaran, donde procedió a contarle que estaba embarazada.

Lo primero que Dean sintió fue completo y puro pánico, pero después su lado irracional pareció concordar con su lógica y logró tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta, controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón, para emitir la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza:

"¿ _Quieres que nos casemos?"_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisa estaba llorando pensó que se debía al embarazo no planeado, que quizás tendría demasiados problemas con sus padres debido al bebé que venía en camino, o quizás Lisa tenía planes de abortar y él había sentenciado sin siquiera preguntarle qué era lo que ella quería hacer. Él podría muy bien ayudado a hacer el bebé —a pesar de que siempre había usado protección— pero Lisa era quien lo tendría nueve meses dentro. Tenía unos ahorros, podía ayudarle a pagar un aborto, demonios, un psicólogo si es que lo necesitaba. Pero si ese no era el caso, ella podría ir a vivirse con ellos, sabía que a final de cuentas en su casa le apoyarían y…

Pero nada de eso fue necesario, porque a medida que Lisa hablaba entre sollozos Dean pudo deducir dos cosas y la más importante de ellas fue que el bebé no era suyo.

Cuando había empezado su relación con Lisa, las cosas se fueron dando naturalmente, jamás pensó que tendría dentro de él el don de ser un caballero pero se sorprendió a sí mismo con gestos y detalles que no sabía que poseía: abriendo puertas, corriendo sillas, ofreciendo abrigos y cocinando para Lisa. El resto de las cosas fueron más complicadas, pero también se fueron dando a medida que pasaba en tiempo, si bien fue Lisa quien inició su primer beso —realmente su primer, _primer_ beso porque nadie lo había besado en su vida— se dio cuenta de que las cosas podían ser más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Lisa realmente era genial, le escuchaba y entendía perfectamente cada una de las cosas que le había pasado, siempre se mostraba comprensiva y sabía dar buenos consejos cuando estaba demasiado encerrado dentro de su mente para ver las soluciones, cuando la estabilidad de John se hacía demasiado sospechosa, cuando sentía que Sam ya no le necesitaba porque estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, cuando la memoria de Mary Winchester dejaba de ser agridulcemente maternal y se volvía una pesadilla que le mantenía despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana, y sobre todo, cuando Dean casi sufrió un ataque de pánico la primera vez que sus sesiones de beso subieron demasiado de tono y Lisa le preguntó seductoramente contra la piel de su oído si tenía condones a mano.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera reído, burlado de él; _el gordo virgen que entra en desesperación a la mera mención de sexo_ , pero Lisa no era así, simplemente le miró y le dijo seriamente que no harían nada que él no se sintiera listo o cómodo, y así había sido.

Terminaron esa tarde comiendo pizza casera en compañía de Sam, y todo siguió como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron a tener sexo —la primera vez de Dean, que no resultó ser tan terrible como temía que fuese — lo hizo casi con toda la ropa puesta.

No importaba lo mucho que Lisa le asegurara que estaba bien, que no tenía que sentir vergüenza de su cuerpo, no podía sentir la confianza suficiente para sacarse completamente la ropa. Ella tampoco decía mucho al respecto, si una polera era lo que Dean necesitaba para sentirse cómodo, por ella no había problemas.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado, todas las cosas con las que Lisa parecía feliz y de acuerdo… ¿Cómo le había engañado con otro?

 _La respuesta es bastante obvia, Winchester, no eres suficiente_. Aclamó una parte de su mente.

—Conozco esa cara, Dean, y no es lo que estás pensando —dijo Lisa después de un rato.

— ¿A sí? Porque desde mi parte se ve bastante claro, Lis. Porque si ese bebe no es mío, la única forma que pudiera estar ahí en primer lugar es que te hayas ido a la casa del vecino.

—Tengo casi 4 meses de embarazo, estoy embarazada desde antes que empezáramos a salir.

—Oh…

 _Oh._

—No soy muy regular con mis periodos, por eso no me extraña que pasen algunos meses sin que me baje la regla, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo, y en el hospital me hicieron exámenes de sangre…y bueno, así me enteré. El bebe es pequeño aún, pero debería empezar a notárseme dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Piensas decirle al padre?

—No conozco al padre. Fue sexo casual en un bar unas cuantas semanas después de empezar el primer mes del segundo semestre, no sé quién era. Y bueno…lo que pienso hacer es quedármelo. No quiero abortarlo, no quiero darlo en adopción, quiero tener este hijo, por eso es que tenemos que dejar todo hasta acá, Dean. No puedo pedirte que seas el padre de un hijo que no es tuyo y que no planeaste en tener. Somos demasiado jóvenes.

—Pero podríamos intentar… —trató de decir a duras penas, todavía sin poder digerir completamente todo lo que había escuchado.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, no quiero que lo hagas. Tendré que irme de la ciudad, mis padres no querrán saber nada de mí después de esto. Tengo donde quedarme, donde empezar otra vez, no quiero que mis irresponsabilidades se vean reflejadas en la futura felicidad de mi bebé. Ni siquiera sé como lo haré yo misma, pero lo haré sí o sí. No puedo meterte en esto, Dean. Tú ya tienes mucha responsabilidad con Sam, y sabes perfectamente cómo es criar.

El resto del tiempo que Lisa estuvo ahí paso en una especie de nube, donde se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de hablar, sólo podía escuchar los planes de Lisa, las cosas que haría, donde se quedaría, el trabajo que ya había conseguido, sus deseos de continuar la universidad una vez que el bebé pudiera entrar a un jardín de niños, lo que le hacía cuestionarse la veracidad de las palabras de la mujer, ¿Realmente se habría enterado hace poco que estaba embarazada? Porque esos planes sonaban demasiado elaborados, pero…una de las cosas que le había atraído de Lisa era su facilidad para arreglar y solucionar las cosas. No era una persona complicada o que se trancara con las situaciones, y a pesar que un embarazo no planeado a los 19 años era algo que superaba un poco las circunstancias normales, no parecía hacer diferencia en ella.

Ofreció ir a dejar a Lisa a su casa, y mientras estaban al frente de ella, todavía dentro del auto, se abrazaron largamente.

—No sabes cuánto daría porque las cosas fueran distintas, Lis —susurró él contra su pelo mientras la abrazaba con melancolía.

—Yo también, Dean, créeme. Pero simplemente ocurrió.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿sí?

—Gracias. Adiós, Dean —se despidió Lisa saliendo del auto.

Y así de simple, ya no era parte de su vida.

* * *

Era extraño como la vida continuaba a pesar de todo.

Había guerras, niños muriendo de hambre, olas monstruosas azotando al mar infinito en fracciones de océano no descubiertos, partes del mundo donde era noche, gente en los hospitales, otros muy exitosos, niños naciendo, gente tomando un taxi, o sufriendo ataques cardiacos en las escaleras de sus casas, empezando relaciones, terminándolas…no importaba, el mundo seguía girando, la gravedad seguía trabajando y mientras la Tierra rotara y el Sol saliera —para ponerse en otro lugar del mundo— parecía como si nada realmente importara.

Pensaba demasiadas cosas, pero como era de esperarse no decía nada. Si le preguntaban, después de que Lisa se había ido repentinamente de la ciudad sin decirle nada a nadie, todo estaba fantástico para Dean. Simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar las preguntas que le hacían sobre su ex novia ya que _no era su historia que contar_ lo que había ocurrido con ella, pero que sabía que estaba bien.

Todos los días se levantaba temprano — a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones en la universidad porque había aprobado todo y no debía asistir a cursos de verano —ya que había tomado más turnos en la pastelería de Gabriel Novak. Cocinaba los pies canturreando canciones de AC/DC y Led Zeppelin, atendía al público con una sonrisa en el rostro, y cuando llegaba a su hogar, hacía los deberes de ama de casa con la misma actitud relajada que hacía que la casa tuviera un ambiente cómodo y familiar. Los días que no trabajaba los pasaba completamente con Sammy, e incluso los días en que sí debía ir a la panadería, él lo acompañaba ya que, a pesar de lo que pudo haber pensado, Gabriel y Sam se llevaron muy bien.

Dean siempre sonreía; a pesar de que todos los espejos de su cuarto estaban hechos trizas y de que, ignorando el calor, la ropa manga larga no variaba.

Mientras nadie le viera era capaz de mentirse a sí mismo como él creía que era la verdad.

Porque mientras estaba acostado en su cama, protegido de la vista ajena en la fortaleza impenetrable que él mismo había construido con su padre cuando ampliaron la casa, se permitía a sí mismo dejar que todo fluyera en su cabeza.

Tal como lo hacía ahora.

Agarrando la grasa extra de su cuerpo entre sus palmas y apretándola fuertemente, enterrando sus uñas en los rollos de su estómago hasta que estas quedaban impresas en marcas rosadas que se parecían mucho al rosado vivo de las estrías que atravesaban su zona media; esas eran parte de las serpientes que conformaban el nido réptil que atormentaba sus noches, esas que le mordían cada vez que la oscuridad se asomaba en sus ojos.

Quería acallarlo, quería que todo terminara, pero sabía que no había solución definitiva que no terminara repercutiendo en gente inocente, en Sam, así que simplemente lo aguantaba, porque no había manera de silenciarlo, y no había forma de cambiar quien era y en lo que se había convertido, ya que, en el fondo, mientras se deleitaba a sí mismo en el sabroso gusto culpable de un plato de comida excesivamente grande —en ese punto, un kilo más o un kilo menos ya no tenía importancia— pensaba que podía continuar. Pero en las noches, cuando esa satisfacción momentánea se volvía culpa y reflujo, todo era más difícil.

No estaba sufriendo de depresión post ruptura.

No.

Lisa ya ni siquiera ocupaba como personaje principal sus pensamientos, sino que las consecuencias que todo eso trajo en su mente fueron lo suficiente para formar una avalancha destructiva, porque a pesar de que habían sido los 3 meses más felices que Dean había tenido en su vida, sabía que no podían ser reales, que alguien cómo él no tenía derecho a tener ese tipo de satisfacción.

No se lo merecía, aquel tipo de estabilidad sólo iba a personas buenas, no miserables que estudiaban una carrera que no tenía trabajo ni buen sueldo para el futuro…

¿Por qué se molestaba con seguir intentando? Su mayor preocupación era Sam, pero ahora ya no era un niño, ya le faltaba poco para salir de la escuela, John podía hacerse cargo perfectamente de él, además su hermano era un chiquillo listo, no tendría limitaciones intelectuales como las suyas, no le faltaría nada, jamás, realmente no había porque seguir luchando siendo que él era…

Él era…

* * *

—Sólo un asqueroso y patético mórbido, ñoño y seboso que da asco a primera vista. ¿Realmente te dejan salir así a la calle?

El nuevo año escolar había empezado y la universidad estaba rebosante de personas, cada una de ellas emocionada por distintas cosas: reencuentros, nuevas oportunidades, volver a la rutina conocida, alejarse de familias desagradables, quizás el último año en que tendrían que estar ahí, o el primer año en que entraban a la educación superior. Hasta los profesores estaban de muy buen humor durante el primer día de clases, sonriendo y charlando con sus alumnos animadamente.

Con solo la primera clase en el cuerpo Dean ya estaba empezando a sentir el estrés. Era el primer día y el calendario estaba empezando a llenársele muy rápido, y no supo cómo, pero para medio día ya tenía los brazos llenos de libros y caminaba apresuradamente hacia el salón de estudio donde, esperanzadoramente, podría sentarse un rato y tomar una taza de café caliente que le diera ánimos para terminar el día.

Sabía que había una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos de su carrera, pero no tenía ganas de ir, quizás convencería a su padre de que compraran pizza para la cena y se acostaría temprano para volver a la rutina que se había impuesto desde el año pasado.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo mucho que quería volver a su casa que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con otra persona.

No fue dramático ni hollywoodense, ni nada por el estilo, recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente, a pesar de que los libros se le enterraron en la piel blanda de su pecho, eso fue lo que realmente dolió.

Abrió la boca para pedir perdón pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando, al asegurar sus libros y alzar la vista, se encontró frente a frente con Castiel Novak.

No supo qué decir, fue como si se bloqueara, todo desapareció y pareció que Castiel fuera una especie de atractivo demonio que hizo que todo en él se paralizara y le dieran ganas horribles de vomitar y de contraerse sobre sí mismo; había estado un año sin verlo, sin tener que recordar con pruebas de carne y hueso lo horrible que había sido su estadía en la escuela, pero ahí estaba él, usando una chaqueta que solo los de primer año de Educación Física usaban y Dean no podía creer su mala suerte.

— ¿Winchester? —La manera como escupía su nombre no tenía por qué ser tan familiar, y sin embargo, lo era, y eso le hacía sentirse aún más enfermo — ¡Winchester!

Los ojos del otro chico se abrieron enormemente —que, sin saber muy bien por qué, desgraciadamente para él seguían siendo profundamente celestes — y una sonrisa socarrona le llenó el rostro, para luego transformarse en esa típica mueca que había aprendido a reconocer hace años atrás. Los mismos gestos que el chico de menor altura tomaba antes insultarle.

—¿Quién más sino Winchester, eh? — le escupió, e instintivamente Dean miró al piso, a la punta de sus zapatos, mientras abrazaba sus libros — Sólo un asqueroso y patético mórbido, ñoño y seboso que da asco a primera vista. ¿Realmente te dejan salir así a la calle?

Sabía que Castiel podía haber seguido hablando, pero el ruido de gente viniendo por el pasillo hizo que se detuviera en seco, Dean aprovechó eso para desaparecer de la escena.

Podría haber dicho muchas cosas al otro joven, incluso podría haberse defendido, sabía que podía hacerlo, aunque no sintiera verdad en ninguna de las palabras que dijera, pero al menos podría tratar de limpiar su imagen. Y a pesar de eso, no pudo. Tampoco permitió que las palabras que él le había dicho empaparan su mente. Con una técnica practicada y auto impuesta puso su mente en blanco, y aplastó los libros más en contra de su abultado cuerpo, sintiendo como las esquinas de los tomos se le enterraban en la carne y como sus uñas se rompían contra las duras tapas ante la fuerza con las que él estaba apretando los textos, pero no le importó. El dolor fue satisfactorio, un distractor. Lo suficiente como para ir a la biblioteca, dejar los libros y sentarse en la última mesa del salón de estudio con un cuaderno en blanco delante suyo mientras dejaba que las palabras de su antiguo —y presente — acosador por fin llegaran a él.

 _¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de comer? ¿Por qué no se ponía a hacer ejercicio? ¿Por qué no daba un cambio radical en su vida? ¿Por qué no simplemente eliminaba eso que hacía su vida un martirio? ¿Por qué no simplemente cerraba la boca? ¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecía?_ Pensó él.

 _Porque eres demasiado cobarde para hacer cualquier cosa, Dean._

Después de que se respondió solo se puso de pie y se dirigió a trabajar.

Extrañamente funcionar con el ardor dentro del cuerpo y el cerebro hecho pedazos era más familiar y conocido que el falso alivio que sintió cuando pensó que su vida podía ser feliz.

* * *

Su mente pudo bloquear cualquier pensamiento de Castiel y de lo que había pasado hasta que tuvo la certeza absoluta de que Michael iba a matar a Castiel en el callejón.

No había excusa lógica para lo que había hecho, todo llamaba a que hubiera dejado que los matones hicieran lo que tenían que hacer, no importa lo que dictaran las buenas costumbres, pero algo más profundo y básico se alarmó en el interior de Dean, y simplemente tuvo que hacer algo, porque… _porque_ sabía que su madre le hubiera dicho que eso era lo correcto. Lo que debía hacerse.

Mary Winchester le habría recordado que siempre hay que poner la otra mejilla, que siempre hay que recordar "el sacrificio de Cristo" y que si somos hoscos y horribles con las personas que lo son con nosotros, no estamos siendo mejores que ellos.

A Dean le importaba una mierda, la verdad era que no creía en nada que no pudiera ver. Así que cualquier cosa divina que un libro escrito por humanos machistas con demasiado amor por el vino y las drogas ancestrales y que juraban que una jodida paloma blanca les había inspirado para escribir ochocientas mil palabras no era factible para él. Pero cuando vio como Michael le enterraba los nudillos en la mandíbula a Castiel no pudo evitar recordar cuando su madre, con la biblia en el regazo, había desviado la mirada hacia la ventana y le había hablado con voz melancólica, sintiendo realmente lo que estaba diciendo:

— _Él estuvo ahí, Dean, con una corona de espinas en la cabeza, sangrando, cargando su cruz hacia el monte de su muerte, sin zapatos en la arena caliente y apedreada mientras la gente lo insultaba, y luego lo crucificaron vivo. Y Él aguantó, todo, por sus hermanos amados, por los hijos de su padre…y nosotros ni siquiera somos capaces de ayudar al prójimo porque nos creemos superiores a los demás._

Dean no hubiera hecho nada, y menos por Castiel, pero Mary sí; entonces él actuó. Hizo lo que su madre hubiera hecho, lo que él hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en compañía de su mamá, bajo su escrudiño donde —al menos cuando era niño— siempre actuaba en son de complacerla y hacerla sentir orgullosa.

¿Se sentiría Mary Winchester orgullosa de Dean a pesar de llevar muerta más de ocho años? Él no tenía como saberlo, pero no podía permitirse fallar, tan solo recordar la sonrisa que su madre solía darle cuando ayudaba a la anciana vecina a entrar los víveres a su casa era suficiente motivación.

Quizás lo más correcto de hacer hubiera sido asegurarse de que Castiel fuera al hospital, pero era demasiado, así que simplemente emprendió marcha hacía su casa, donde en ningún momento dejó de pensar en su madre; mientras se sacaba la ropa sucia y echaba a lavar una tanda, mientras preparaba las cosas para la cena de su hermano y su padre, cuando recogió la loza y le pidió a Sammy que no usara demasiado jaboncillo para lavar los platos, parado dentro de la ducha, sentado en la orilla de su cama limándose las uñas que se había roto en la tarde al enterrarlas en los cartones duros de las portadas de los libros que tenía en los brazos, incluso cuando se puso pijama y se acostó, sintiendo un vacio extraño y una calma poco familiar también pensó en Mary

Si el cielo existía, su mamá tenía que estar en él, sino todo carecería de sentido.

Esa noche, a pesar de que su día había sido espantoso, no sintió la necesidad de cortar algo de alivio en su piel.

* * *

De todas las cosas que podía haber esperado encontrar a la salida de su casa cuando estaba yendo hacia su primera clase de la mañana, el auto de Castiel Novak —con el susodicho dentro de este — jamás había sido una de ellas.

Cuando el joven de pelo más oscuro lo vio, salió inmediatamente del auto y se dirigió hacia él.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir mucho, solo dirigirle una mirada confundida mientras apretaba los labios para evitar decir cualquier estupidez. Si Castiel estaba ahí para llevarlo a atestiguar en contra de Michael podía volver por donde vino, porque no se le ocurría otra razón por la cual él se hubiera dado el tiempo de averiguar su dirección e ir a buscarlo antes de sus clases, en el segundo día del primer semestre.

Al parecer los golpes no habían sido tan malos, ya que la única venda que tenía era una pequeña en la ceja donde de seguro debieron haberle dado puntos, pero todo lo demás, a pesar de estar amoratado e hinchado, no se veía tan mal. No tan mal como podría haber quedado.

Se miraron largo rato, los ojos celestes del otro joven brillaban extrañamente, tratando de transmitir cosas que Dean no podía entender muy bien. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en ningún momento, simplemente se miraban inmóviles, él en el porche de su casa y Castiel apoyado en el capó de su auto.

A Dean le gustaban los ojos de Castiel, celestes y expresivos, incluso cuando los únicos sentimientos que le había dirigido con ellos habían sido relacionados con odio, asco o vergüenza ajena. Los había memorizado y grabado en su mente, ¿cómo algo que podía ser tan hermoso podía ser tan dañino a la vez? A veces Dean pensaba que él mismo se buscaba tropezar con Castiel para que el otro se riera, solo para poder tener una oportunidad de mirarle a los ojos sin transformarse en uno de esos adefesios que su padre le había enseñado a odiar.

¿Qué le sucedía a Dean? ¿No le bastaba con ser un mórbido repugnante sino que también tenía que tener _ese_ tipo de pensamientos? Si John supiera….

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó Castiel de la nada, rompiendo su competencia de miradas.

Dean no le respondió, le ignoró y caminando se fue a clases.

Al otro día fue exactamente lo mismo, sólo que no fue simplemente el acoso en su casa, sino que, a medio día, cuando venía saliendo de una de las salas que estaban al fondo de la universidad, Castiel le estaba esperando sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en frente de la puerta, y apenas le divisó, se acercó a él para repetirle la misma pregunta que le había hecho esa mañana y el día anterior.

— ¿Por qué? —ni siquiera un saludo, nada, y luego agregó — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Winchester?

Dean le volvió a ignorar.

— ¡Hey!

Ya llevaban casi una semana así, el gato y el ratón, pero él no iba a ceder. Él no tenía nada que explicar, ni tampoco nada que decir. Tampoco encontraba las fuerzas para enfrentarlo y decirle de llano que dejara de molestarlo.

Parte de él se regocijaba con la atención, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Porque, desde que el chico de ojos azules había empezado a seguirlo, la voz ronca y profunda de Castiel llegó a ser algo esperado en su día, pero en la noche la memoria de la misma voz insultándolo seguía causando las mismas consecuencias que repercutían hasta el día siguiente, donde perdía gran parte de la mañana metiendo los rollos de su estómago dentro de un pantalón holgado para que pasaran más desapercibidos.

Ahora él estaba en el paradero, dirigiéndose a tomar el autobús cuando escuchó su llamado, pero Dean solo se apresuró a subir al vehículo, con la excusa de que necesitaba llegar al centro rápido ya que había quedado de ver una película con Charlie, y pasar a sentarse lo más rápido.

Podría haber o no haber visto de reojo como Castiel llegaba jadeando al paradero mirando al autobús partir con rostro vencido.

* * *

A pesar de que cada vez se hacía más difícil, Dean siguió ignorándolo, pero Castiel era un hombre insistente.

Era uno de los días en los que tenía que trabajar, e iba algo atrasado así que caminaba rápidamente a la tienda, con cuidado de no correr ya que si hacía eso su cuerpo rebotaría y se moriría de vergüenza.

Cuando iba llegando pudo ver que no había gente entrando en la tienda, eso era una buena señal, pero a medida que se iba acercando más pudo realizar que la tienda estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño mientras por fin llegaba a la puerta y miraba a través del vidrio hacia el interior.

No podía creer su suerte.

Sintió como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle y el sudor empezaba a nacer en su cuerpo, dolores varios comenzaron a hacerse sentir en sus extremidades y en las partes blandas cercanas a sus axilas, ni siquiera sabía por qué pasaba pero solía somatizar inmediatamente, sobre todo cuando sabía que se había permitido más dulces de los normales en un día.

Adentro estaba Castiel.

—Deano, que bueno que apareciste —escuchó la voz de Gabriel viniendo desde el interior de la tienda, segundos después la puerta se abrió desde adentro — este es mi hermano Castiel. Ahorremos las presentaciones extensivas para después que me vaya, ¿okey? Okey. Tengo trámites importantes que hacer, Cassie se quedará acá contigo. Cas, asegura que Dean no se robe ningún pie. Deano, asegúrate que mi hermano no le prenda fuego a la tienda. ¿Entendido? ¡Perfecto! Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

Dicho esto Gabriel salió de la tienda apresuradamente.

Cualquier duda que podría haber tenido con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, quedó a un lado cuando ambos entrelazaron las miradas y se envolvieron en una nueva competencia de miradas. Dean pronto se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era la situación y sin prestarle más atención al otro muchacho se dirigió hacía el mostrador y tomó su camino hacia el interior de la tienda, donde planeaba encerrarse en la oficina de Gabriel y no tener que enfrentar al otro.

De todas las veces que podría haberse encontrado con uno de los hermanos de su jefe, tenía que ser en ese momento. Y de todos los hermanos que podrían haber ido a la tienda para cuidarla tenía que ser Castiel, realmente no podía creer su suerte.

Estaba maldiciéndose mentalmente mientras bajaba la madera que se levantaba para poder pasar al otro lado cuando la mano del otro chico se lo impidió.

—Vamos a hablar, Dean —le dijo el otro, con la voz seria y ronca.

Desde hace un tiempo atrás que "Winchester" había pasado al olvido, y el chico de ojos azules había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, cosa que hacía muchísimo más incómoda la situación, dándole un aire de intimidad que ellos dos no tenían razón de poseer.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba con el mismo juego, pero ese día le superó, y rompió su regla de silencio con un exasperado gruñido.

— ¡Qué mierda quieres saber! — le espetó con rabia, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo, encontrándose con Castiel demasiado cerca suyo, irrumpiendo su espacio personal.

—Quiero saber por qué me defendiste de Michael.

—Porque sí.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Pff —se mofó — tendrá que serlo para ti porque no pienso hablar contigo.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto? ¡Dios! — volvió a quejarse, y abrió la puerta del baño de servicio para esconderse ahí — Sólo déjame tranquilo.

Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Castiel metió el pie antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y empujando la madera con los hombros logró meterse al baño junto a él.

—Necesito saber — le exigió.

— ¿Ah sí? — se lamió los labios y le miró desafiantemente — ¿Por qué no vas y me la chupas mejor?

Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás y le miró largamente, como si estuviera tratando de procesar lo que él le había dicho, y luego de ladear la cabeza en un gesto que después comprendería que era de incomprensión, le habló:

—Muy bien.

Un minuto estaba haciéndose el macho tratando de alejar a su antiguo bullying de escuela, y al otro lo tenía completamente pegado en su cuerpo. Castiel le agarró de los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared, mientras arremetía una de sus piernas entre las de Dean, y con manos hábiles le desabrochaba el cinturón y le abría el pantalón. Luego le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta medio muslo, ante la mirada incrédula de Dean que había perdido control de su cuerpo ante la sorpresa.

Luego sin más preámbulos se puso de rodillas y se metió el miembro de Dean, todavía flácido, dentro de la boca por completo en una sola bocanada.

Sintió las manos de Castiel maniobrar las suyas hasta ubicarlas sobre su pelo y el otro chico fue quien le instó a enredar sus dedos en su cabello castaño. Cuando estuvo seguro de que las manos de Dean estaban en su pelo, descendió sus manos hasta sus muslos, donde con caricias sensuales acarició hasta abrirse camino a sus bolas y a la base de su pene, que había quedado descubierta en el minuto que Castiel comenzó a menear la cabeza.

Estuvo completamente erecto en menos de un minuto, y no podía dejar de sentir lo que estaba pasando. Se la estaban mamando en el baño de su trabajo, _Castiel Novak_ se la estaba mamando en el baño de trabajadores de la panadería del hermano mayor de este como si no hubiera mañana. Tragándolo hasta lo más profundo, hasta que la nariz respingada de Castiel estaba enterrada en su vello púbico, moviendo su lengua alrededor de su pene, lamiendo y acariciando, mientras sus manos no dejaban de trabajar en él, haciéndole gemir sin vergüenza con la boca abierta en jarro y la cabeza apoyada en la pared donde el otro le mantenía empinado con sus hombros. Una de sus manos estaba haciendo presión en el tronco de su pene cuando la boca de este le abandonaba por segundo y acunaba sus testículos con la otra, apretándolos en contra de su palma mientras la punta de sus dedos le acariciaba el pirineo y rozaban su entrada.

En un acto reflejo sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante y Castiel gimió alrededor de su pene, relajando aún más su garganta y dejando que Dean follara lentamente su boca, combinando el movimiento de sus caderas con el cadencioso ritmo de la boca de Castiel, que no dejaba de moverse.

Con un tirón de pelo, tratando de retirar a Castiel de su miembro, trató de advertirle que estaba a punto de correrse, pero él simplemente retiró las manos de sus genitales y las apoyo sobre uno de sus royos, tomándolo entre sus manos mientras enterraba las uñas en la piel blanda y lo acercaba aún más a sí mismo, retirando lentamente su boca de su pene, deslizándose hacia la punta lentamente, dejando sus dientes rozar la sensible piel de su erección.

Pero no le retiró completamente de su boca, simplemente dejó la punta dentro de su boca y comenzó a chupar fuertemente, como si tratara de quitarle el aire así. Dean se corrió en segundos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y dejando sus dedos acariciar el pelo de Castiel, una caricia inconsciente de agradecimiento, mientras a jadeos trataba de recuperarse de la exaltación, sintiendo las olas de endorfina recorrer su cuerpo incluso después del placer de su orgasmo.

Cuando abrió los ojos Castiel todavía estaba de rodillas delante de él, con el pene de Dean medio flácido todavía dentro de su boca — y sintió como su miembro hacía un valiente esfuerzo por volver a ponerse erecto ante la estimulación que la caliente y húmeda cavidad de la boca de Castiel le entregaba — y mirándole directamente a los ojos desde abajo, Dean podía verlo por sobre su prominente barriga, y la mirada seguía siendo igual de intensa que cuando le perseguía en la universidad en busca de respuestas.

Lentamente el otro se puso de pie, y Dean no pudo evitar ayudarle, usando sus manos para agarrarlo de la cadera y ayudarle a subir. Castiel no desapareció de su espacio personal, sino que se acercó a él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por ínfimos centímetros y Dean podía sentir el aliento con su corrida en contra de sus labios, o quizás era su imaginación porque mientras él estaba perdido en el primer golpe de su orgasmo, el otro podría haber escupido en la taza.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué… —murmuró contra su boca, tentándolo por un beso que Dean no sabía si quería o no.

—Okey…

—Saldré afuera, prepararé un café con pastel y conversaremos, mientras tú te arreglas acá, ¿suena bien? — Dean asintió en silencio —.Perfecto.

Entonces el más bajo le besó, y Dean confirmó que, definitivamente, Castiel no había escupido.

* * *

Notas del autor AL FINAL:

Como está en los tags, este fic tiene escenas sexuales explicitas, y una de ellas, si bien no es violación ni tampoco de forcejeo ni nada por el estilo, deja la ligera sensación de duda acerca del consentimiento, por eso he decidido agregar el tag de "dub-con", porque prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar, porque la idea es que aquel momento mencionado plante pensamientos dudosos.

También es importante señalar que Lisa Breaden, a pesar de lo que el fandom pueda decir de ella, es de mi completo agrado y simpatía. Por eso siempre tengo cierto desagrado al usarla a ella como personaje "mujer puta" cliché; ya que lo encuentro demasiado enjutos y desagradable, tanto para el personaje como para el género. Por eso y la trama de la historia, seleccioné a un personaje femenino que no es Lisa con una personalidad OOC porque no me quedó de otra y no quería inventar un OC, pido desde ya no insultarle fuera de contexto a este personaje ya que es desagradable para mí leer comentarios aludiendo a cosas exageradas. Desde ya muchas gracias, y espero que les guste el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lo prometido es deuda y acá está la segunda parte, crean en mi y que no olvidaré este fic, para nada, siempre estoy tratando de trabajar en él a pesar del tiempo. No sé cuando vuelva a ser la siguiente actualización, pero espero que esto sea de su agrado. Ajunto una playlist que hice para el fic con la imagen que una amiga me ayudó a hacer para el fic.

Este cap no está beteado, por lo que quizás haya errores de todo tipo, los arreglaré cuando haga una revisión y no sean las cinco de la mañana.

(no sé porqué en no me funcionann nunca los links, pero hay una playlist, si les interesa, digan 3 )

* * *

 **Parte segunda**

De todos los besos que se había dado en su vida, en las contadas veces que había algún tipo de encuentro sexual, jamás habían sido así como el que Castiel le estaba dando: encajonándolo contra la pared, enterrándole las uñas en el cuello y al inicio del cuero cabelludo, con una ferocidad profunda que reverberaba entre sus lenguas. Podía sentir la erección del otro chico en contra de su muslo, y como este hacia pequeños movimientos pélvicos en su contra, restregándose.

Sintió una punzada de deseo renovado, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo trataba de volver al juego, pero era demasiado pronto, y la sobre estimulación comenzó a ser dolorosa; no pudo evitar quejarse contra la boca del otro, quien terminó el beso y se mordía los labios para luego dedicarle una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Ok? —Preguntó, y Dean sintió que la voz de Castiel era más profunda que hace unos segundos atrás.

Él simplemente asintió.

Castiel le hizo salir del baño, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar lo que ya habían acordado. Todo el cuerpo le zumbaba con las endorfinas post-orgásmicas, y cada movimiento que hacia le producía una sensación ligera de plenitud.

Cuando rozó con sus nudillos la cafetera para ver si todavía estaba caliente y el metal de esta casi le hiso freír la piel, todo lo que sucedió le golpeo de una sola vez.

 _Castiel Novak le había dado una mamada en el baño de la cafetería de su trabajo, después de que lo había perseguido durante semanas._

Como no se cayó de culo contra el piso en ese instante fue, también, una sorpresa.

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, a eso de los cinco años de edad, sus padres se divorciaron.

Ambos, Naomi Milton y Charles _Chuck_ Novak, habían vivido un matrimonio no muy largo lleno de sueños y esperanzas que había terminado por destruirlos a ambos. De su rocoso camino de amor nacieron cuatro niños: los mellizos Michael y Lucifer, Gabriel y, el menor, Castiel.

Desde la escuela, la época en donde los padres de Castiel se conocieron, Chuck tenía problemas con el alcohol, y después de diez años las cosas se salieron de las manos para él, sumado a la personalidad tan estricta y pragmática de Naomi el matrimonio terminó hundiéndose sin rescate alguno. Chuck se fue de la ciudad para rehabilitarse de su adicción y terminó volviéndose un escritor de libros de autoayuda —secretamente escritor de fantasía homoerótica, pero eso jamás lo sabría la madre de Castiel — y se casó nuevamente, con quien tuvo 3 hijos más; James, Anna y Samandriel.

Castiel y _Jimmy_ tenían cuatro años de diferencia, siendo Cas el mayor de ellos, pero eso no parecía importar mucho ya que eran demasiado parecidos.

 _Gemelos separados al nacer en distintas dimensiones,_ solía decir su padre cuando él iba a pasar las vacaciones. La única manera de distinguirlos era que la voz de Castiel era más profunda y ronca que la de Jimmy, pero aparte de eso, parecían dos gotas de agua.

Si bien las cosas para el padre de Cas habían mejorado, Naomi, su madre, no había tenido demasiada suerte. Había tratado de tener una relación seria con un hombre de negocios que resultó ser un abusador y que le terminó golpeándolos a ellos, Cas no recuerda mucho de aquello porque todavía era pequeño, pero su madre salió de un enredo para meterse con otro peor, error al cual él debía llamar padrastro y aguantar en su casa desde que tenía 15 años.

Lucifer se había ido de la casa el primer año del divorcio de sus padres, y los únicos que sabían de él eran ellos, sus hermanos menores, ya que siempre enviaba correos electrónicos y dinero, pero para sus padres él estaba desaparecido en acción. Michael se había ido en su búsqueda, y terminó con un trabajo en otro estado, una esposa y dos hijos, inconscientemente atraído a estar cerca de su hermano mellizo. Gabriel se había ido de la casa después de que Naomi se casara con Uriel, apenas cumplió los 18 años y trabajó hasta que pudo poner su propio negocio en la ciudad. Castiel era el único que seguía ahí, atrapado por el miedo de dejar sola a su madre y por el terror de abandonar su zona de confort.

Su padre le había ofrecido muchas veces mudarse con él a Florida, dejar de sufrir sin razón alguna, pero él siempre le rechazaba, y al final de sus dos semanas de vacaciones, volvía a hacer su bolso, se despedía de ellos y trataba de no pensar en el cálido hogar y la familia que estaba dejando atrás por volver a la helada y frívola casa en la que su morada de infancia se había transformado.

Sabía perfectamente que si denunciaba lo que Uriel le hacía a él y su madre esta no podría superarlo, se lo había dejado saber en variadas ocasiones, mientras le suplicaba aguantar un poco más hasta que el hombre se fuera a un curso de 3 años en el extranjero, y Castiel siempre cedía, aunque ahora ultimo su madre había empezado a caer en el viejo confort del alcohol, siguiendo los pasos que su padre deshizo hace casi una década atrás.

Era su secreto, y según él, un secreto bien escondido, que él creía manejar bien, pero no era tan así, porque su v ida se sentía como una completa basura.

Nadie podía adivinar que detrás de la cara estoica y amigos populares que se había hecho en la escuela existía un padrastro abusador y una madre desestabilizada que recaía en el alcohol cada vez más. Ninguno de sus amigos, quienes aclamaban ser sus mejores amigos pero que él los sentía detrás de glacial enorme, ni siquiera podría vislumbrar que cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía hacían que el vacío en su interior creciera. No podía confiar en ellos, no podía sentirlos, y aun que realmente quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, no se hallaba a si mismo haciendo los cambios necesarios.

Los demás no se daban cuenta pero él se veía a sí mismo, su sonrisa evidentemente falsa que todo el mundo compraba, sus frases clichés que realmente pegaban, su actitud comprada que en el colegio pensaban que era natural. No existía persona más falsa que él, porque no era quien realmente deseaba ser ni en la escuela ni en su casa, no existía, y a pesar de que hasta él podía darse cuenta de lo apático y plástico de su personalidad falsa, los demás parecían adorarle, menos Dean Winchester y sus amigos…y esa es una historia _totalmente_ diferente.

Era enfermizo, y no sabía muy bien porque, pero quería que aquellos que parecían nadar a sus pies descubrieran quien realmente era, que le destruyeran y abrieran completamente, revelando su gran mentira, porque creía que así era la única forma en la que sabría él quien realmente era. Pero eso no pasaba, todos adoraban la farsa: a excepción de Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester con sus ojos hermosos, su risa contagiosa que solo compartía con sus pocos amigos, su caminar nervioso de piernas arqueadas, de cuerpo redondo suave e invitante, que hablaba de una paz interior y una calidez hogareña que Castiel carecía completamente. Cada centímetro de la piel de Dean parecía estar tocada por una aureola desconocida para él, y su rostro —tan opuesto al de Castiel; pálido, blanco, frio —estaba besado por decenas de pecas pequeñas y desordenadas. Todo en él era perfecto, podía mirarlo infinitamente mientras nadie se daba cuenta, devorándolo con la mirada en los recesos y ahogándose en su voz impregnada de conocimiento durante las clases. Dean Winchester era magnifico.

Y Castiel le odiaba con todo su ser.

Al principio, cuando era pequeño y los muslos amplios de Dean no le ponían duro como roca, sólo quería que él le tomara el rostro entre sus manos blanditas y regordetas para sentir su calor, para ver si tan solo con eso se podía transmitir la afectuosidad domestica que había dentro de él. Pero las cosas se fueron saliendo de control de a poco, a medida que se hacían grandes y el pasado de Dean dejaba de ser tan secreto, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de cómo la gente lo aislaba por sus elecciones. No era que le importara demasiado, pero si todos decían que había algo mal en que te gustaran demasiado las series de televisión, tenían que tener razón. No fue hasta que la familia Winchester se mudó a otra residencia, y aquella luz especial de Dean desapareció de su cuerpo y se escondió, que realizó muchas cosas. Sólo en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes, y si sabías perfectamente lo que estabas buscando, podrías encontrar rastros rotos de lo que aquel niño —ahora hombre—había sido.

Pero pocos se dieron cuenta del cambio, en apariencias, y según lo que se empezó a enterar en su grupo de _amigos_ de la escuela, Dean seguía siendo el mismo que se sentaba en los primeros asientos del salón, con las mismas excelentes notas y los comentarios ñoños. Fue cuando los comentarios sobre el padre de Dean comenzaron a surgir cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de que Dean, al igual que él, era un mentiroso.

Mientras Dean y Sam Winchester tenían una reputación de genios en la escuela, John Winchester era otra historia. Se sabía que les debía dinero a muchas personas importantes de la ciudad, que le gustaba beber, salir de parranda y apostar. Nadie sabía muy bien como lograba mantener a su familia, pero a los niños, al menos en la apariencia, jamás les falto nada. John Winchester era un nombre que nadie quería escuchar en las zonas cercanas, y si bien los adultos tenían muchísima más información que ellos en ese minuto, no era difícil para los niños adivinar que el borracho del pueblo era el padre de Dean. Nadie podía estar bien así. Pero en esa época no se podía hacer demasiado, hasta que llego la secundaria.

Todos empezaron a cambiar, menos Dean Winchester.

Los rumores del padre del muchacho se acallaron casi por completo, había sido como si se lo tragara la tierra, sin embargo los rumores acerca de las estafas en los bares de John Winchester seguían, y el hecho de que pasaban apuros económicos y no tenía la ropa de moda parecía molestarle más a los demás ahora, pero él seguía con la misma actitud de siempre, con su amiga la pelirroja lesbiana y el chico que parecía un oso grizzli. Seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre, solo que ahora no tenía a la siga a su hermano menor que se quedó en la escuela básica. ¿Y él? ¿Y Castiel? Simplemente le hacía detestarlo más.

Él solo podía concentrarse en el exterior del muchacho, que era tan falso como el suyo propio, y quería romperlo, destruirlo, ver a la persona que realmente estaba detrás de esa imagen falsa de estabilidad, porque nadie con todas aquellas palabras escupidas —con todo ese pasado que solía susurrarse en los salones de clase—podía estar así de bien. ¿Cómo se dignaba Dean Winchester a aparentar seguir siendo el mismo siendo que realmente no lo era? ¿Cómo podía él estar mejor que Castiel mismo? ¿Por qué no merecían lo mismo?

Le emputecia de una manera que no podía explicar demasiado bien, quizás era porque el otro muchacho había sido alguien real y él no, él solo era una copia durante mucho tiempo, pero Dean no, él habría podido responder preguntas sobre su personalidad sin sentir que estaba inventando un personaje de una novela de ficción. O también podía ser porque Dean había sido más duro que él y no se había dejado aplastar por sus propios problemas —que comparado con los problemas de Castiel eran enormes, tremendos — y se había mantenido, tal cual él no había hecho. No importaban mucho las circunstancias, le decía su lógica, él tenía que romper a Dean Winchester, tenía que destruir todo hasta volver a llegar al pasado, a aquel niño de ojos verdes brillantes y calidez eterna que podía redimirlo.

Pero Dean era demasiado bueno para él.

Excelentes calificaciones, todos los profesores le amaban, a pesar de las adversidades de su vida sonreía y se reía con los suyos, no se dejaba llevar por la corriente de las apariencias y la presión eterna de los comentarios que había moldeado a Castiel en el monstruo que era y que odiaba.

El otro chico era demasiado perfecto para ser real, y eso le agriaba el alma. Y querer destruirlo solo para sus propósitos egoístas no era una cosa demasiado común para admitir, así que observo y analizó hasta que descubrió la manera en que podía romperle, en que podía tratar de que todo volviera a ser como era. Y encontró su respuesta en una sola e única palabra: gordo.

Creía haber descubierto la América, pero no era así. Pudo ver, claramente, como el chico se hacía más reservado, más callado, como empezaba a evitarlo. Pero cuatro años habían pasado y se había mantenido igual de estoico que siempre, ni siquiera una sola grieta en su personalidad, y para el horror de Castiel, solo el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, y la fachada de había hecho más fuerte. Dean se había vuelto más fuerte, aparentemente.

Durante el año que estuvo haciendo preuniversitario estuvo solo, en el instituto de preparación no hizo ningún amigo, nadie parecía querer hablar con él. Sus expectativas eran bajas, lo único que sabía que podía hacer eran deportes, así que pedagogía en educación física era su meta. Lo único que realmente debía hacer ese año, además de estudiar por primera vez en su vida, había sido ignorar a sus _padres._

Sin tener a nadie alrededor, conociendo por primera vez la plenitud del significado de la palabra soledad, encontró que el vacio era muchísimo peor de lo que había pensado.

Tiene un logro del que se siente orgulloso, y es que por fin encontró parte de la persona que suponía era realmente, y que, después de tantos años, por fin admitió que estaba celos de Dean Winchester. Descubrió una pasión desconocida por la literatura, al igual que la historia antigua, también se dedico a coleccionar libros en idiomas antiguos. Nunca pensó que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podría haber encontrado un hobbie con el que realmente se sintiera a gusto, pero lo había hecho. Además de a su padre y a Gabriel, a nadie le había interesado mucho su cambio de visión y su manera de vivir la vida, en donde vivía ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, si es que todavía estaba en la escuela, estudiando en la universidad o en un año sabático, a ellos les daba lo mismo.

Entrar a la universidad había sido difícil, la prueba de selección universitaria había estado demasiado complicada, y en la primera universidad a la que había postulado ni siquiera le había alcanzado el puntaje para entrar, y a la segunda quedó en lista de espera. Fueron los días más tortuosos esos que tuvo que aguantar mientras esperaba que se corriera la lista, y por fin, por cosa de gracia, pudo entrar.

En los primeros días de su curso fue donde cometió el error que le llevó a caer, patético, moreteado y avergonzado a los pies del chico de ojos verdes.

Tener sexo jamás había sido un problema, le gustaba relativamente, cuando se lo proponían y el andaba de ganas lo hacía, incluso a veces él mismo salía a buscarlo, pero jamás había sido algo demasiado importante o que no pudiese prescindir de él, podría muy bien haber evitado acostarse con Anna Cohen, y después de que lo había hecho sintió un vacio tan extraordinario que no pudo evitar comentárselo a la otra chica.

Ella le respondió que le faltaba alguien que le hiciera el amor, que solo tenía que esperar que llegara a su vida.

—Parece que solo he logrado conseguir relaciones de odio —le respondió él.

—Del amor al odio hay un solo paso —le volvió a aconsejar, y se inclinó sobre él como si quisiera retomar lo que habían hecho.

Pero a Castiel le había quedado tan metido en la cabeza que necesitaba que alguien le hiciera el amor que le dijo, secamente, que no, y se vistió y se fue. Nunca esperó que ella le fuera a llorar a su hermano menor, pero bien, Anna Cohen era una chica atractiva que siempre tenía lo que quería y siempre se salía con la suya, por eso el rechazo de Castiel —o al menos eso es lo que deduce que sucedió —le dolió demasiado en el ego.

Ser molido a golpes por el hermano mayor de Anna, quien paradójicamente se llamaba igual que su hermano, era una cosa borgiana en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el primer golpe lo botó al suelo, dejándole el rostro dolorido y el culo partido, no pudo evitar pensar en Dean Winchester. Todo en la vida se pagaba, y después de que insultó al muchacho ese día a pito de nada, se tenía más que merecido.

Pensaba en él, de vez en cuando, todavía después de salir de la escuela, no podía evitarlo. Dean había sido un chico demasiado destacado como para olvidarlo rápidamente, y si recordando su trasero en el pantalón corto de gimnasia le ponía duro como roca, y debía masturbarse con los labios apretados para no gemir el nombre del otro muchacho —y con las manos ansiosas por enterrarse en sus pliegues amplios y tibios, que debían tener sabor mágico — mientras se masturbaba copiosamente, realmente no era asunto de nadie.

Pero verlo en carne y hueso era otra cosa muy distinta; cuando lo volvió a ver, feliz, alegre, suelto, en su mundo, cómodo en la universidad que a Castiel le había costado tanto entrar, le dio rabia, y quería hacerle daño, quería herirlo, y aparentemente lo había logrado.

 _Del amor al odio hay un solo paso_ , resonó la voz de Anna en su cabeza, semejante a la de Michael que le había destrozado la cara pero más aguda, mientras Dean fingía que habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo para que él no terminara en el hospital.

¿Por qué el haría algo como eso? , no podía dejar de cuestionárselo.

No existía razón, ese era el día en que, tal como en las películas de taberna, le iban a dar trapisonda hasta que nadie pudiera reconocerle el rostro, pero Dean Winchester salió a defenderlo, a salvarle la vida cuando pensó que por fin había llegado la hora de pagar por todas las cosas que había hecho en su existencia.

Entonces comenzó a seguirlo, porque realmente necesitaba saber qué carajo había sucedido para que él le salvase. Llegó a tal punto que incluso le fue a ver al trabajo, y ahí fue cuando descubrió - una coincidencia que solo sucede por una cosa graciosa que la vida suele hacer para reírse de uno, y en la cara- que Dean trabajaba para su hermano.

Fue demasiado tarde, demasiado, _demasiado_ tarde cuando realizo que quizás su comportamiento hacia el chico de ojos verdes en la escuela no había sido el mejor para tratar de sacar su verdadero ser. Fue hablando con su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho.

—Hubieras visto la cara de pánico que puso cuando te mencioné —dijo Gabriel como que no quiere la cosa, mientras estaban sentados en su panadería —, era como si le hubiera nombrado al mismo demonio. Pero fingió como que no te conocía, así que le seguí el juego.

Entonces Castiel se dio cuenta, él había ayudado a sellar más a Dean.

¿Qué hacer?

La verdad es que mucho no podía, pero quería arreglarlo, quería remediarlo. Se sentía tan idiota, más que eso, y si bien no era un aficionado de las palabrotas, no había otra palabra para describir más su actitud: Castiel, él, era un maricón de mierda.

Mientras no se le ocurriese nada continuaría siguiendo a Dean de arriba abajo, hasta que el otro chico por fin declarara porque le había salvado, y ahora que conocía -en cierta parte- las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, quería saber la verdad con más ahincó.

Fue durante un fin de semana, cuando estaba en la casa de su padre, en la habitación de Jimmy, acompañando a su hermano menor mientras este estudiaba cuando le dio un muy buen concejo.

—¿Y por qué no le pides a Gabriel que te deje unos minutos a solas con él en el trabajo? Es la única forma que se me ocurre donde este chico Dean no saldría corriendo.

Castiel no dijo nada, pero le dio las gracias a su hermano con una sonrisa discreta y los ojos llenos de promesas.

¿Pensaba él que terminaría chupándosela en el baño de trabajadores? Para nada. Conseguir la ayuda de Gabriel había sido lo más fácil, a pesar de que en un principio pensaba que sería lo más complicado, su hermano mayor con su fijación de casamentera frustrada prácticamente se había puesto a chillar de emoción y había inventado una excusa que, increíblemente, había sonado realista. Así fue como se encontró a sí mismo con Dean solos en la tienda. Pero a pesar de que estaban sólo ellos en la tienda el otro trataba de mantener la distancia, y cuando no pudo contener más su paciencia —justo en el preciso momento en que el chico de ojos verdes trataba de hacer un escame metiéndose en el baño— lo encaró finalmente.

Pero terminó conociendo otra cara de Dean Winchester.

La última vez que tuvo algo parecido a la excitación fue con Anna Cohen, después de eso la verdad es que lo único que le motivaba sexualmente era masturbarse. No había sentido la necesidad de buscar una compañía sexual, pero ahí, apretado cuerpo a cuerpo contra la suave humanidad del otro chico, sintió una puntada de deseo casi olvidada. Castiel _quería_ , y no se dio cuenta cuanto lo deseaba hasta que Dean abrió la boca y muy cabreado le dijo " ¿Por qué no vas y me la chupas mejor? ". Siempre había tenido una dificultad para diferenciar el sarcasmo y las referencias a la cultura pop que hacía la gente, y en ese momento realmente trató de concentrarse, de pensar si lo que el chico de ojos verdes le había dicho era en sentido figurado o literal, pero pensar se le hacía muy difícil, así que simplemente le respondió afirmativamente, y luego de abrirle los pantalones se la chupó sin tapujos.

No se consideraba un amante del pene, había tenido parejas anteriores que parecían amar idílicamente a los genitales, pero él jamás había sentido algo parecido a "gusto estético" por uno, pero con la polla de Dean metida dentro de la boca, hasta lo más profundo que podía metérsela en ese minuto, cambió de parecer. No podía tener suficiente, amó cada segundo de esa mamada, desde el sabor, la forma que tenía, el peso en contra de su lengua, las reacciones que podía sacar del otro con solo cambiar de técnica, con chupar un poco más fuerte, con lamer suavemente la cabeza o tomarlo en su mano, y mientras sentía que todo estaba llegando a su fin él solo quería más, _más, más..._

Hasta que simplemente no pudo obtener más, y pensó que la inminente sensación de finalización y termino llegaría a él, pero la suavidad y calma no le dejaron. Fue como si ese momento intimo jamás hubiera terminado, y se encontró a si mismo besando profundamente a Dean, todavía temeroso de que todo se acabara, pero no fue así. Laxo y tranquilo el otro abrió su boca bajo a sus ministraciones, y le recibió con su cuerpo como si siempre hubieran estado así. Nacidos para compartir un abrazo postcoital en el baño de empleados de la panadería de su hermano mayor.

Pero todo valió la pena, porque Dean le contó porque.

Sin la calidad del cuerpo del otro muchacho cerca del suyo la emoción abandonó rápido su cuerpo, no importaba lo poderosa que fuese su imaginación, en ese momento —con el calor de Dean Winchester todavía cosquilleándole en la punta de los dedos— era imposible reconfortarse en el recuerdo cuando había tenido la realidad tan dentro suyo, literalmente en la punta de su lengua.

Trató de arreglarse lo más que pudo, echándose mucha pasta de dientes, que Gabriel siempre mantenía en uno de los cajones, para lavarse la boca, e intentó peinarse aún que le resultara a medias. Al salir Dean estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la panadería, en donde la gente se sentaba a servirse un pedazo de pastel fresco, él miraba a la nada, con dos cafés calientes puestos en la mesa y un gran pedazo de pie para compartir, con dos tenedores.

—Mi madre murió cuando iba en la escuela. Siempre dijo que los ángeles me protegerían, que estarían velando por mí. Nunca le creí hasta que ella falleció y tuve la certeza absoluta de que ella estaba allá arriba mirándome. Sé que no le hubiera gustado que ignorara lo que Michael te iba a hacer, simplemente no está bien...ella hubiera querido que salvara a una persona en peligro...aun que fuese un hijo de puta insufrible como tu...ella hubiera querido que te salvaras.

Castiel no supo que decir después de eso, simplemente comenzó a comer el pie en silencio, con la mirada pegada en las manos de Dean que de vez en cuando se movían para sacar un pedazo del dulce que estaban compartiendo. Se tomó el café de un sorbo, ignorando lo mucho que le había dolido mandarse el expreso de un solo trago. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y la verdad es que él no sabía que decir, y después de ese discurso tampoco pensaba que Dean pudiera decir otra cosa. Castiel tenía un tumulto de emociones en su pecho, en su cabeza, en todas partes de su cuerpo, y no podía ordenarlo, en la quietud silenciosa de la pastelería, el interior de Castiel Novak gritaba.

—Ahora es tu turno de responder porqué, Cas —dijo Dean.

Él le miró ante el sobrenombre, de todas las personas en el mundo que podrían haberle llamado Cas, jamás Dean había sido una de ellas. El desorden de emociones y sentimientos era demasiado, pero había una cosa más clara que cualquier luz, y se encargó de hacérselo saber al muchacho de ojos verdes. Se paró de su asiento para encaminarse hacia Dean, y se puso de rodillas al frente de él.

—Es porque prometo que, aun que me tome toda la vida, repararé el daño que te he hecho, Dean Winchester.

Así fue como el chico misterioso de ojos azules que alguna vez le había hecho imposible, se transformó en una constante permanente en su vida, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

* * *

Castiel Novak en solitario y fuera de la secundaria era un Castiel Novak muy distinto al que había conocido en sus años escolares.

Pensó que después de tantas insistencias, y después de que Dean se abrió con respecto a su madre y la verdadera razón porque le había salvado aquel día en el callejón, el chico de ojos azules le dejaría solo, y se equivocó rotundamente. Si Castiel había sido insistente cuando no sabía la verdad, ahora que era poseedor de una pieza de información que pocas personas manejaban parecía que la polarización entre ellos se había aumentado: con cada día que pasaba descubría que él y el otro joven eran completamente opuestos, pero cada día estaban más cerca. También pensó que se sentiría superado con tantas atenciones, porque después de que él le había hecho... _eso_...en el baño de su trabajo parecía que Castiel estaba tratando de cortejarlo como un ave a otra, dejando pequeños regalos y detalles dentro de su mochila, todos los días, sin falta; desde una carta, chocolates, una pequeña flor u hoja con una notita pegada (que decían cosas como " _Ayer en la noche iba caminando a botar la basura, y encontré esta preciosa tagetes erecta en la calle"_ o también como " _esta hoja mojada estaba en la suela de mi zapato, es verde y me acordé de ti"_ ) era tan extraño pero a la vez tan reconfortante que le hacían el día por completo.

Un día no fue a la universidad, un lunes en que hacía algo de frio en la mañana y le había dado demasiada flojera levantarse para ir a una sola clase, encontró sobre el limpiapiés de la entrada de su casa una cajita de cartón que adentro tenía una pequeña concha marina con una de las típicas notitas pegatinas amarillas de Castiel.

Durante las dos primeras semanas quería sentir odio y enojo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado —y a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se corría tapándose la cara con la almohada para no gemir " _Cas"_ mientras recordaba la mamada y el sabor de su propia corrida en la lengua del otro chico mezclada con su sabor propio — , porque... ¿realmente necesitaba decir por qué? , todos los regalitos que recibió en ese tiempo los botó a la basura, se negó a sentir culpa o ganas de hablarle a Castiel cuando este aparecía en su trabajo.

Pero el otro chico había hecho una promesa, de rodillas delante de él, y se había escuchado tan sincero, y durante todo el tiempo antes de eso había sido tan persistente, y ahora, a pesar de que cualquier otra persona podría decir que Castiel ya se metió en sus pantalones y que no podía tener otra razón para estar con él, seguía ahí, con sus atenciones diarias y su compañía silenciosa. Nunca presionando, pero siempre _ahí_.

A la tercera semana, y el resto que siguió, la culpa la empezó a sentir él. No entendía que podía querer Castiel, no podía entender que era lo que veía en él que le llamaba tanto la atención que todavía estaba ahí.

Al mes comenzó a hablarle, al mes se dejó a si mismo sentir la calidez de todas aquellas atención. Por lo menos en el día, porque en la noche los fantasmas que los ojos atentos del otro chico —siempre en él — y sus constante presencia, ya fuese física como en su recuerdo, acallaban las palabras que para Dean siempre iban a decir la verdad. Siempre iban a vociferar lo que él realmente era.

 _No pierdas tu tiempo sintiendo cosas inútiles, él jamás se intereso en ti, ¿Crees que lo hará ahora?¿Por qué? Si eres más horrible ahora que cuando eres joven, has engordado muchísimo más, ¿Quién dentro de su sano juicio podría querer relacionarse con algo como tú? mírate, no vales nada, ni siquiera la pena. Él solo quiere aprovecharse de la situación porque eres una follada fácil_.

En esas circunstancias los cortes no ayudaban en nada, desde hace un tiempo asa parte solo servían para que se sintiera peor, para ver cuánto habían aumentado en circunferencia sus muslos y lo regordete que se habían vuelto sus dedos. Solamente el adormecimiento que provenía del ayuno le ayudaba a silenciar el ardor de su propia incompetencia.

Durante los fines de semana no debía fingir, no había gente que se fijara con demasiado detalle en su horario de comida, podía saltarse comida por los dos días seguidos, y a pesar de que esos sentimientos iban y venían, no podía evitar sentir satisfacción cuando en su calendario mental añadía otro día en el que solo había tomado unos cuantos vasos de agua y uno que otro vaso de jugo. A veces, y solo a veces, podía pasar un día entero en la universidad e incluso en el trabajo sin que alguien se diera cuenta de que no había comido nada.

Castiel se había vuelto en su placer culpable, en aquella cucharada de arroz extra que ya no se permitía. Pasó de ser el matón que había ensombrecido sus años de juventud a la compañía que esperaba toda la tarde y que se podía pasar un turno entero de la panadería hablando de abejas o de lo curioso y arbitrario del nombramiento de los números primos. Esas dos semanas en donde se había resistido quedaron en el pasado, pero aceptar a alguien como Castiel, cuya voz había dejado de aparecer en sus pesadillas pero que le hacía cuestionarse, cuando estaba costado en su cama con la polera de pijama que se le subía por la panza, todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad. ¿Que podía ver Castiel en él?

No era estúpido, o al menos no tanto, pero uno no le daba una mamada en el baño a una persona con la que solo deseas ser amigo. A lo mejor el otro quería repetir lo que habían hecho, pero nunca había vuelto a dar señales de eso. Y Dean realmente no sabía qué hacer, además de cuestionarse el universo cada vez que abría su mochila al llegar de la universidad y descubría la sorpresa diaria de Castiel.

Eso era lo que pensaba, pero jamás dejaría que los demás lo supieran, de ninguna forma. Pensó que había terminado de ver las cosas así cuando Lisa empezó su relación con él, pero eso tampoco era cierto, a pesar de que vivió hermosos con ella —y que jamás olvidaría, y a pesar de que le había prometido a Charlie — nunca pudo dejar ir por completo _eso_ que siempre estaría con él y que en su opinión siempre se reflejaría en la barriga que le acompañaba —y según su estado de vida— le acompañaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Era uno de esos días en los que la clientela era baja y solo estaba Gabriel haciendo el inventario en la parte trasera de la tienda, Dean preparando masa de pie en la cocina y Castiel sentado en la barra tomándose un café y estudiando para un test de anatomía.

Era uno de esos días cuando Castiel habló:

—¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

La calefacción de la panadería estaba apagada, el calor de los hornos siendo precalentados era suficiente para llenar el local de un aire tibio y reconfortante, afuera se veían como el viento frio hacia danzar a la basura de la calle, Gabriel estaba canturreando para sí mismo una canción que no podía ser reconocido, y Dean manejaba la masa rápido, para que la calidez del ambiente no hiciera que la mantequilla y la manteca de la masa se derritieran.

—Por todo lo que hice...por todo lo que he _hecho_...estoy tan arrepentido. Y tú sabes que lo siento, más que todo.

Después de que Castiel habló dejó de trabajar por dos segundos, sin despegar la mirada de la masa entre sus dedos, dando un suspiró volvió a amasar y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Has estado perdonado hace mucho tiempo, Cas.

Y así fue.

* * *

Dean estaba a punto de explotar de aburrimiento. Si él mismo no hubiera visto el diploma de doctorado del profesor que estaba dando la cátedra en ese preciso instante pensaría que tenía a un papanatas hablando puras sandeces y haciéndole perder dos horas de su vida. Era la última clase del día, ese día había tenido turno de mañana en el trabajo y después había pasado todo el resto del día en la universidad.

Estaba cansado, más que de costumbre, le dolía el cuerpo y la espalda, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y echarse a la cama a dormir. Dormir y dormir hasta que el despertador le sacara de la cama a media mañana para poder hacer un trabajo que ni siquiera había empezado.

Pensó que podría dar un salto de alivio cuando el profesor, después de una clase que se le antojó eterna, juntó las manos en un suave aplauso y dio por finalizada la sesión de ese día. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y voló de ahí, siendo el primero en atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Pero para su sorpresa, frente a la puerta del aula, y apoyado contra las barandas de seguridad estaba Castiel, con un papel arrugado entre las manos y una mirada nerviosa. A penas lo divisó le saludo ligeramente con la mano e hizo ademán de acercársele, pero luego paró en seco, quizás temiendo de la reacción que Dean tendría.

—Hola Dean —saludó él, nervioso, sin dirigirle directamente la mirada.

—Cas —le respondió, extrañado, echándose el bolso por sobre el hombro, sintiendo como se sonrojaba ante el cosquilleo en el estomago que le dio por solo haberle visto ahí —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo...—susurró, pero luego levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en su rostro —, encontré algo que quiero mostrarte. Pero no puedo entregártelo, necesito que me acompañes a verlo.

Podía sentir a sus compañeros hablando detrás de él, pasando cerca de su espalda para bajar por la escalera y por fin volver a sus casas. Ese día no tenía trabajo, no tenía nada que hacer, quizás se pasaría a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de tiempo para no volver tan pronto a casa; con Sammy metido en actividades extracurriculares y su padre con turnos desconocidos de trabajo transformaban su casa en un lugar poco llamativo para retirarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sólo dilo.

Castiel tomó aire y se paró completamente derecho, pareciendo haber olvidado todo tipo de vergüenza que había tenido hasta ese momento.

—Quiero que salgamos en una cita, Dean Winchester.

Lo pensó, realmente lo pensó todo, desde la sensación agradable que le recorría el cuerpo todos los días cuando encontraba los regalitos de Castiel, hasta la forma en que sus dedos se rozaban cuando le entregaba un tazón de té con miel. Se le vino a la cabeza el beso que habían compartido en el baño, como el cuerpo del otro chico le había encajonado contra la pared y, a pesar de que jamás había aceptado estar metido en esa situación, la intimidad que se había creado desde el momento en que abrió la boca para devolverle el beso.

Pero _no podía,_ las cosas no eran así de simples. Si bien había perdonado al otro chico por todas las cosas que le había hecho, y de cierta forma había accedido a ser su amigo —si es que lo que ellos habían formado se podía llamar amistad — era muy distinto a transformarse en su novio. ¡Además de que Dean Winchester no era gay! Y si tuviese que hacer una excepción por Castiel…la idea se resolvía demasiado rápido para su gusto, tenía demasiadas ganas de decirle que sí…y recordó amargamente que nada en la vida podía funcionar así de fácil para él.

—Yo…uhm…no, Cas. Lo siento pero no puedo. Está bien como estamos ahora, no creo que pueda ser nada más que tu amigo.

El papel que el chico de ojos azules traía en las manos fue completamente apretado entre sus palmas, en un intento de mantener la compostura. Le miró con ojos brillantes, pero no de felicidad, la tristeza era evidente, a tal punto que Dean sintió el impulso de ponerse de rodillas y rogar que el otro joven dejara de verse así de angustiado.

—Pero, en la panadería…aquella vez…yo pensé que tenía una oportunidad contigo, sin no entiendo porqué me dejaste hacerte una felación.

Dean frunció el ceño ante la palabra, de todas las formas de decir "chupada de polla" de una manera menos cruda tenía que escoger esa.

—Eso no tendría por qué haber pasado —aclaró, con una voz que no se le antojaba a la de él.

Y era verdad, pero se moría por decirle que _sí_ , que sí había significado algo, que la oportunidad que Castiel había pensado tener era, también, uno de sus más grandes deseos, que había sido real. A pesar de eso, el miedo era más poderoso que la lógica, y no quería engancharse y comenzar a caer solamente para describir que nadie estaría ahí para él. O todavía peor, la realidad inminente, como él le decía, que todo fuera una confusión en la mente de Castiel y se diera cuenta de que Dean realmente no valía nada, que realmente era todas esas cosas que le había espetado en la escuela, y quizás él era muchísimo peor.

Ahora veía que podía sobrevivir a su novia descubriendo estar embarazada de su pareja anterior, pero que si aquel hombre de ropa desalineada y cabello ordenado a la fuerza le decía que todas esas cosas por las que había pasado meses de la actualidad pidiendo disculpas, eran verdad y que el perdón de Dean no valía absolutamente nada, eso sí que no podría sobrevivirlo, y no necesitaba ser un psíquico o un experto en relaciones de pareja para saberlo.

Parte de él pensó que Castiel insistiría, diría algo más. El discurso de su cabeza era convincente hasta cierto punto, pero él también era un hombre débil, solo de carne, que no podía parecer olvidar un encuentro íntimo sin reciprocar que se había hecho un lugar permanente en su memoria (y en su estanco personal de material masturbatorio, como ya lo había dejado claro en sus monólogos personales anteriores), y eso estaba bien. Porque una cosa era fantasear y echarse la paja con algo que estaba en su mente, y que jamás nadie sabría y lo otro era admitir públicamente su atracción hacia otro hombre y sólo Dios sabe que nacería después de eso. Parte de él realmente quería que Castiel protestara, pero este simplemente asintió con una especie de pena y oscuridad que le dejo la lengua seca a Dean. Y luego, sin decir más palabras, se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Dean se prometió convencerse a sí mismo de una buena vez por todas que esa era la decisión que debió haber tomado desde un principio.

No lo consiguió.

Pasó todo el resto de la tarde pensando en Castiel, sobre los posibles escenarios con los que podría haber concluido su cita, o como sería si todo aquello que el otro profesaba fuese verdad. Se desveló imaginando como sería recibir las atenciones de Castiel hasta que él fuese (hasta que ambos fuesen) viejos y decrépitos, pero juntos.

A la mañana siguiente todo el día pareció estar en una especie de estupor pausado. La mayoría de sus clases comenzaron tarde, y algunas fueron simplemente canceladas. Castiel no se apareció por el trabajo y Gabriel estuvo toda la tarde ocupado con el contador del local. Al llegar a casa cocinó sin demasiado esfuerzo; su desgana fue tal que hasta el mismo John ofreció levantar la losa sucia y lavarla. Cuando estuvo encerrado en su cuarto y vació todo el contenido de su bolso sobre su cama sólo para no encontrar nada, sintió lagrimas de frustración en las orillas de sus ojos, y se echó hacia atrás en el colchón, quedándose dormido con la ropa puesta y a duras penas.

Bastó menos de una semana para que Dean admitiera que realmente extrañaba a Cas. Pero debieron pasar al menos tres semanas antes de que le volviera a ver.

Fue completamente inesperado, en el momento en que Dean estaba concentrado cortando un pie que recién se había terminado de enfriar, ordenando las porciones en las piezas en las que lo vendían cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo sonar la campanilla recibidora. Dean no levantó la mirada en un buen rato, pero cuando deslizó el cuchillo por última vez encima del dulce, alzo la vista para atender al nuevo cliente cuando vio a Castiel.

El cuchillo casi se le cae de las manos, pero logró dejarlo seguro sobre el mesón de la cocina antes de meter el pie en el refrigerador de la vitrina y caminar hacia la parte frontal del recibidor, donde estaba la caja y donde estaría más cerca del chico que había llegado recién.

—Hola Dean —le saludó distraídamente Castiel, mirándole unos segundos para luego concentrarse en el reflejo del refrigerador, donde procedió a arreglarse la corbata.

No se había dado cuenta pero el otro joven estaba usando ropa formal, un traje negro sin demasiados detalles con una corbata azul y una gabardina café claro encima de todo. La corbata, de hecho, había estado mal puesta, pero con el intento de arreglarla de Castiel quedó aún peor. No podía creer que le estaba viendo después de tanto tiempo, sintió que su estomago dio un retorcijón y que las manos comenzaron a sudarle. La taquicardia era inminente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, fingir estar haciendo unos cálculos importantes mientras tomaba el listado de pies que todavía le quedaba por hacer, para así poder relajarse un poco.

Cuando volvió a dedicarle su atención al otro chico, este le estaba mirando. Todo se sentía incomodo, pero al parecer Castiel estaba estresado por algo distinto, que le mantenía ajeno, o al menos no tan consiente, de las extrañas miradas y aire pesado que se había formado entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasó, Cas? —Le preguntó, y el sobrenombre se le escapo de la lengua.

 _Dios_ , pensó, _se siente bien decirlo otra vez_. Y hasta ese entonces no había reparado en lo mucho que había extrañado decir el nombre que él mismo le había dado a Castiel.

—Yo... —dijo, pero luego paró en seco. Se miró las manos por unos cuantos segundos y luego miró al techo —. Yo... —pero nuevamente no dijo nada. Esta vez cerró los ojos, y Dean pudo distinguir que se estaba mordiendo el interior de las mejillas, hasta que se decidió por mirarlo y dando un suspiro largó por fin se puso a hablar —. Estaba en clase, hoy. Al llegar al casillero del gimnasio reviso mi teléfono y tengo diez llamadas perdidas de mi padre, y dos llamadas perdidas de cada uno de mis hermanos.

—¿Y eso te puso muy preocupado? —Trató de ayudarle.

—¿Preocupado? —Si la voz de Castiel no fuese tan profunda él sabía que eso hubiese sonado como un chillido —, estaba fuera de mi. Pero mi padre contestó el teléfono rápidamente, y me contó que él le había pedido a mis hermanos comunicarse conmigo. Al menos eso me hizo respirar tranquilo, pero después...me dijo que nos juntaríamos acá, todos, porque tenía una noticia muy importante que dar. Llamó a Gabriel para saber si está acá para darme un poco de información, pero no contesta...y...yo no sé que sentir al respecto

El castaño estaba claramente turbado, no dejaba de moverse, ni de mover la boca, tampoco las manos. No necesitaba tomarle la presión para saber que tenía taquicardia, y que en cualquier momento podía colapsar.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo.

Levantó la puertilla que separaba el área de empleados de la zona pública y se acercó a Castiel, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, y le tomó con ambas manos de los hombros, obligándole a quedarse quieto y a mirarle.

—Hombre, tienes que respirar. En serio. Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a contar hasta diez en tu cabeza, vas a respirar y exhalar entre números, ¿ok? , luego te irás a sentar a una butaca mientras yo te preparo un té de hierbas .

Mientras el otro chico contaba mentalmente, Dean le apretaba los hombros y le hacía cariño con los pulgares, tratando de darle seguridad de alguna forma. Al parecer funcionó, porque cuando él chico de ojos azules murmuró "diez" y respiró profundamente para luego botar mucho aire, se veía muchísimo mejor que hace cinco minutos atrás.

—Eso es, perfecto. Ahora sí que no pareces un pez globo con retención de líquidos.

Eso hizo que Castiel diera una risa ligera, simplemente las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, pero él sintió victoria en su pecho. _Dios_.

—Bien, ve a sentarte, iré en seguida.

—Me gusta el café —dijo Castiel, pero Dean le dio una mirada sebera —. Sólo decía.

—Claro que sí.

Tenía un termo lleno de agua caliente que vertió rápidamente sobre las melisas, coló el liquido en una tetera mediana. Miró hacía donde se había sentado el otro muchacho, y al ver que todavía estaba pálido como una hoja de papel llenó un plato con pequeñas galletas. no había nada mejor para subir la presión que azúcar.

Manejó tomar todo en una sola mano (tetera, taza, plato, cuchara, y el plato con galletas), con técnicas de mesero que había aprendido a la fuerza en los días de verano cuando Gabriel decidía poner mesitas afuera de la panadería, y ubicó todo delante de Castiel. Ni siquiera le hablo, pensó en sentarse a su lado, pero era demasiado, incluso en su mente adormilada — que en cualquier otro momento le estaría gritando que volver a hacer miguillas intimas con el joven de pelo castaño era una muy mala idea — lo había deducido, así que se sentó al frente, sirviéndole la infusión de hierbas en la taza que había llevado y empujándole todo cerca, sin siquiera decir palabra, para que comenzara a tomarse el liquido caliente.

El silencio pareció servirle a Castiel, porque mientras sorbía de su tasa, y se comía galletas de un solo bocado, su cuerpo se fue relajando. Vio, agradablemente, como la línea tensa en la que se había transformado su espalda caía contra el acolchado respaldo de la butaca, por fin sin rigor en el espinazo. Cuando el plato de galletas ya había disminuido considerablemente el color volvió al rostro del chico de ojos azules, y después de lo podría haber sido una media hora —que a Dean se le antojó como la nada misma porque extrañaba tanto la presencia del otro joven que el tiempo parecía volar en su compañía — Castiel por fin tenía el aspecto de siempre, y no al borde de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—Gabriel me pidió que abriera la tienda, ahora en la tarde. Me dijo que tenía que ir a recoger a tus hermanos menores a la escuela para traerlos para acá, ya que tu padre...¿estaría ocupado con Lucifer que estaba de paso en la ciudad? —Ni siquiera él mismo parecía estar seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en un intento de hacer reír nuevamente al otro, continuó —. Y yo le dije que si quería invocar al demonio podía hacerlo en el patio de la panadería, donde están las tuberías de gas.

—Lucifer es mi hermano mayor —le respondió Castiel, como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _Oh mierda_.

—Oh mierda, lo siento —Dean no sabía dónde meterse, se rascó la nuca fuertemente en un impulso nervioso.

Pero a pesar de lo que creía Castiel le sonrió, su rostro también se había tranquilizado y sus ojos — _Dios santo, ¿siempre habían sido así de azules?_ , no pudo evitar pensar — brillaban de una manera especial cuando le dirigió la mirada. Y luego, para su sorpresa, esa ligera sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada suave, develando sus encías y una corrida de dientes derechos, contagiándole la risa. Ambos terminaron riendo un buen rato, hasta que volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez estaba lleno de cosas sin decir.

—Gracias, Dean. Realmente no sé que me pasó, sólo me alarmé demasiado.

—No te preocupes, esas cosas a veces pasan.

 _Dímelo a mí._

 _—_ Realmente gracias —dijo.

Miró el plato de galletas y lo empujó más hacia el centro de la mesa, y miró significativamente a Dean para que este también comiese. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero Castiel insistió. Las galletas desaparecieron rápidamente, ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en el sentimiento de culpa por haber comido tanto, y sobre todo por todo el azúcar que sabía que no tenía porque ingerir, lo sintió vago e inocuo en la parte trasera de su mente, demasiado concentrado mirando los pequeños pliegues que se formaban al rededor de los ojos del otro chico cuando este le sonreía, demasiado abstraído en tratar de que sus respiraciones fueran al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo, porque, ¿Cuándo podría volver a hacerlo? Sólo quería _tomar, tomar, tomar y tomar todo_ lo que Castiel pudiera entregarle con el simple hecho de existir. Después podría sentirse culpable de muchas cosas, incluso de eso que estaba haciendo en ese instante, mirando tan fijamente al joven de ojos azules que si fuese posible lo fundiría con su piel en ese mismo momento, o por haberse comido el plato de galletas casi entero.

Sentía que soñaba despierto, nunca agradeció tanto que las tardes fueran la peor hora para el negocio, porque significaba que podía estar casi seguro de que él y Castiel estarían solos. ¿Pero no había sido él mismo quién había empujado al otro de su vida? No importaba, realmente no importaba.

No se hablaron en ningún momento, hasta que entró una mujer a la tienda que quería hacer un encargo de pastel para la semana próxima. Mientras estaba atendiendo a la mujer llegó la familia del otro chico; Gabriel dio vuelta el letrero de la entrada, indicando que el negocio se encontraba cerrada.

De verdad era toda una caravana, trató de meterse en sus propios asuntos, ordenar todas las cajas que tenían al fondo, organizar los pedidos, pero no pudo fingir que no estaba mirando cuando entró el clon de Castiel, visiblemente más joven, pero inevitablemente parecido, entró por la puerta, acompañado de una chica pelirroja que compartía las mismas facciones que toda la familia. Una vez Castiel estaba completamente atrapado en la tarea de saludar a toda su familia fue cuando Dean encontró el momento perfecto para salir de la cocina por la puerta trasera y encargarse de la basura.

A pesar de que botar toda la basura no tomó más de dos minutos, y que tampoco superó el límite de los diez minutos cuando se dedicó a limpiar los baldes y paños de limpieza con la manguera del cobertizo, no volvió a entrar a la tienda; se quedó ahí, afuera y solo, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los costados de contenedor gigante de basura, todavía con el delantal de trabajo puesto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería interrumpir la conversación familiar que los Novaks estaban teniendo, pero tampoco quería volver a entrar para no poder despegar la mirada de Castiel, a pesar de todo lo que había sentido durante la semana anterior, y la previa a esa, y que todos los argumentos que se había dado a sí mismo para alejarse del chico, en ese instante todo parecía una muy mala idea.

Él quería a Castiel, realmente, y por mucho que su mente tratase de negarlo, su corazón sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó allá afuera, pero al parecer fue demasiado porque en un momento la puerta por la cual él había salido apareció el muchacho que no podía quitarse de la mente. El otro chico le miró largamente, sin moverse de su lugar en el dintel de la puerta, y luego, decidido, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a Dean en el piso.

 _—_ Ella solo estaba embarazada. _—_ Le comentó, y el alivio era evidente en su tono de voz _—._ Por un momento pensé que sería algo terrible pero...sólo estaba embarazada.

Y aun que el ambiente no estaba para ello, un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como una respuesta o un reflejo nervioso de su boca, pero Dean lo vio, y por mucho que tratase de negarlo, sintió como su pecho se llenó de una tibieza que solo podía atribuir al muchacho que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

—Eso no suena como algo malo, ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto que no, mi madre hará un escándalo, seguro, porque a pesar de los años que lleva lejos de mi padre todavía no parece comprender ciertas cosas...pero, está todo bien. Mi padre solo quería sorprendernos...no me gusta esto. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, y mirando al piso.

Dean no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, quizás porque él también estaba nervioso, o lo había estado, o quizás era por el tumulto de sentimientos que estaban batallando en su interior.

—Me gustaría que mi padre dejara de buscar excusas para juntarnos a todos. Mi madre se lleva la corona, por supuesto, pero mi padre también tiene cosas que superar.

 _Me gustaría poder hablar tan abiertamente de lo que sucede conmigo, pero cada vez que lo pienso...ni siquiera puedo imaginarme en ese estado de vulnerabilidad_ , pensó Dean.

—Y me gustaría poder relegar en ti, Dean. —No sabía si Castiel había estado hablando desde antes, pero esas palabras le llamaron nuevamente a la realidad, tampoco encontró las fuerzas para mirar al chico de ojos azules a la cara, pero tragó saliva y se dedicó a escuchar —. Quiero abrazarte, protegerte, que confíes en mi. Trato de olvidarte, de dejarte ir, pero no puedo, no puedo de verdad, te necesito demasiado. Sería capaz de dejar un ejército entero por ti, si es que lo tuviera, y también dejaría que me golpearas hasta la muerte si quieres venganza, porque créeme, jamás podré dejar atrás por todo lo horrible que te hice pasar, realmente, cualquier cosa que necesites te lo puedo dar...y yo sé que viene esa nueva vida a mi familia pero...pero...

La voz de Castiel se fue volviendo vez más profunda y descontrolada, hasta que dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Dean, respirando forzosamente.

—No sé si puedo...si es que podría...algo...—trató de decir Dean.

—Eso no importa —jadeó Castiel, levantando el rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos —. Yo solo quiero intentar. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Dean, o que me vendas tu alma. Yo solo quiero quererte, nada más que eso.

El otro sentía el corazón atascado en la garganta, y la respiración comenzaba a entrecortársele, no sabía qué hacer, tenía demasiado miedo, demasiadas preguntas a pesar de que sabía que una gran parte de él mandaría a la mierda al pasado y se entregaría a los brazos del bello hombre de ojos azules, y si bien esa parte de él que no puede olvidar que fue lo que Castiel le hizo sufrir durante muchos años se encontraba adormecida por la cercanía del otro chico, no podía olvidar que esa parte de él todavía estaba ahí.

—Sí, ok.—Le respondió en un susurro, y acerco la cara en un reflejo incontrolable de besarlo.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos minutos, no alcanzó a besar a Castiel antes de que su mano le impidiera acercarse más; tampoco tuvo tiempo de vociferar su molestia cuando, la misma mano que le había detenido, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

—No voy a besarte en un callejón oscuro al lado de un basurero, Dean Winchester —dijo el muchacho con la coz solemne y la mirada llena de afecto —, pero debes prometerme que me darás la oportunidad de que lo haga.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. —Murmuró Dean, tratando de que sonara afirmante .

—No —replicó Castiel, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, sin despegar los ojos de él, las palmas del otro chico se sentían calurosas en contra de sus mejillas —, así no. No es una obligación, Dean, quiero que lo hagas porque quieres, no porque sientes obligación.

Dean puso sus manos por sobre las de Castiel en su rostro, cerrando los ojos porque no podía mantener la mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules que no parecían pestañar; cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio, las manos del otro chico acariciando su cara por el movimiento.

Era una promesa.

* * *

Si había pensado que ese beso que habían compartido en el baño era lo mejor que podía sacar del otro chico, estaba completamente equivocado .

Sabía que su último encuentro sexual había sido hace mucho tiempo con Lisa, y a pesar de lo que la gente suele decir de los jóvenes hormonados, jamás se había considerado una persona con demasiado libido, pero ahora, sentado encima de Castiel, restregándole el culo en contra del bulto de los pantalones, mientras él le tenía una mano enterrada en el pelo —porqué después de que había descubierto que gemía espectacularmente, y se calentaba en un instante con un buen tirón de pelo, no había chance que Castiel olvidara ese detalle — y la otra metida por debajo de la camisa con su pezón izquierdo atrapado entre dos de sus dedos, mientras se devoraban la boca con avidez.

Todo el pánico que había sentido durante toda la semana previa a su cita con Castiel, que parecía estar cerrándose con broche de oro, estaba completamente olvidado mientras se perdía en el calor del cuerpo del chico de ojos azules, demasiado preocupado en lo bien que se sentía todo eso como para rememorar el terror que había sentido sintetizado en una sola palabra.

Dean, a pesar de todo, se consideraba una persona valiente en los aspectos mundanos, teniendo que enfrentar el miedo a sus monstruos para poder entregarle soporte a su hermano pequeño, la oscuridad y los ruidos nocturnos habían dejado de ser problema, al igual que las películas de terror y cualquier tipo de chorradas de esa índole; pero las manos le habían temblado y pensó que se iba a caer de culo de la cama cuando —en la noche, con todas las luces apagadas y en la pestaña incógnita del navegador de su celular— había buscado el artículo de wikipedia sobre la bisexualidad.

Bisexual.

Era más simple de lo que se esperaba pero al mismo tiempo tan complicado para él que el sólo escuchar el inicio de cualquier palabra _bi_ le hacía sentir escalofríos. No quería enfrentarse todavía a eso, pero, después de casi sentir que se moría por no besar a Castiel en la suciedad del basurero, sabía que tenía que confrontar el asunto.

Un fuego a la vez, era el lema que solían decir sus compañeros de universidad cuando empezaban las tandas de certámenes, y, después de esa tarde de confesiones en el confort del callejón trasero de la basura de la tienda, este era el primer incendio que se venía.

Una simple e inocente cita había desencadenado un asunto de identidad sexual más grande de lo que se había esperado, ya que buscar una selección que se acomodara a las características que le había dado a sus gustos personales no era difícil, lo complejo era la comodidad dentro de la definición, y Dean Winchester no se sentía para nada cómodo. Aun que si era realmente sincero la cita no había desencadenado nada, él siempre había convivido con ese pequeño debate en su mente, solo que siempre había tenido una escusa para no prestarle atención.

Y por supuesto que después de una seguidilla de intentos fallados de seguir buscando información en internet y reflexionar sobre el asunto, no terminó sacando nada.

Bien, no le había ido muy provechoso en el tema de enfrentar la situación, pero el asunto de ponerse nervioso sobre todo lo que se relacionara con Castiel lo iba manejando perfectamente, al punto que en la madrugada del día en que Castiel y él habían acordado juntarse para salir no podía dormir nada de los nervios. Se preparó con casi diez horas de anticipación, y a pesar de que nadie sabía de sus planes y estaba más que seguro que nadie preguntaría en su casa, no podía evitar andar sigiloso y revisando dos veces absolutamente todas las cosas. Estaba tan ansioso y pendiente de mirar la hora que se sorprendió cuando su celular empezó a sonar y Castiel, con su voz profunda pero extrañamente suave, le avisó que estaba afuera de su casa.

 _Bisexual_ , resonó nuevamente en su cabeza cuando sintió una punzada de deseo al ver al otro chico: jeans negros, camisa azul de mezclilla, había peinado su cabello ligeramente hacía atrás, haciendo que la cara le quedara más despejada y que sus ojos resaltaran gracias a susodicha camisa. En una mano tenía un ramo de flores, y en la otra una bolsa gigante de basura.

—Hola, Dean. —Dijo como siempre, tratando de mantener la cara seria pero él podía ver el ligero amago de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Uh...hola. ¿Vienes a sacarme la basura de casualidad?

Castiel frunció el ceño y miró la bolsa que tenía en la mano, luego miró a Dean y abrió la boca, como si quisiese decir algo, pero no dijo nada, volviendo a juntar los labios y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la bolsa.

—No, pero puedo hacerlo si es que quieres.

Dean no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, negando suavemente con la cabeza, aliviado de que la gracia del asunto le ayudó a liberar un poco de nervios.

—Lo decía por la bolsa para la basura que traes.

—Oh...—susurró, todavía sin moverse ni un milímetro mientras Dean se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta, observándolo —, no, lo siento, mis habilidades sociales están un poco "oxidadas. —Respondió, haciendo las comillas con los dedos de sus manos a pesar de las cosas que cargaba.

Eso le produjo más gracia a Dean, y se dejó reír alegremente, apoyando la cabeza contra la madera del marco de la puerta, así se sentía mucho mejor.

—Son solo los regalos que jamás pude entregarte, y pensé que sería buenos que los tuvieras, son tuyos.

Y sin más, avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta y le pasó todo, empujándoselos hacia el pecho.

Dean tendió a arrebatarse un poco, pero la costumbre de estar con un niño pequeño y un padre borracho le hizo reaccionar rápidamente. Recuperó el porte y, tomando delicadamente el ramo de flores mezcladas abrió la bolsa: efectivamente, adentro había por lo menos treinta de aquellos regalitos que Castiel solía dejar en su casillero o en las afueras de su casa. Sintió como el corazón se le expandía ligeramente, y ahora era él quién tenía el sonrojo en los cachetes de la cara. Se mordió el labio en un intento de controlarse, y sin poder evitarlo, miró directamente al otro muchacho.

—Gracias, Cas —murmuró.

—De nada, Dean. Ahora vamos, no quiero salir tarde en nuestra primera cita.

Y esa maldita frase no debió haber entibiado tanto el alma de Dean, no debió.

Al final Castiel le llevó al museo, y antes de que Dean alcanzara a quejarse de lo aburrido que era eso pudo ver que en uno de los salones había una exposición de autos clásicos. Fue muy divertido, estaba lleno de autos preciosos y de gente que realmente sabía de lo que hablaba en cuanto a carros respectaba, incluso tenían un impala, pero de color rojo, que jamás podría compararse con su bebe, pensó Dean, pero no le dijo eso al orgulloso dueño del chevy rojo. Después de pasar casi dos horas ahí adentro, Castiel le tomó delicadamente de la mano y se lo llevó a caminar por el parque se rodeaba al museo de la ciudad, y caminando, hablando de nada y disfrutando la tarde, llegaron a pie al restaurante italiano donde Cas quería comer esa noche

Pero estaba repleto, así que Dean, en un acto que no sabía que tenía dentro suyo, le sugirió a Castiel que pidiera las cosas para llevar y que se fueran a cenar a la casa con una buena película en el televisor para hacerles compañía. Ese plan se fue a fiasco de inmediato, o al menos la mitad de él, porque dentro de los muchos impulsos que había tenido Dean en esa noche —como aceptar que Castiel le tomara la mano durante toda la caminata, como invitarlo a la casa a pesar de que solo estaban ellos dos — le lanzó su duda existencial.

—No sé si soy bisexual. —Balbuceo, todavía con pizza dentro de la boca.

Y quizás era un acto de venganza, Castiel había resuelto tantas trancas de niñez desquitándose con él que quizás era el momento oportuno de él para sacarse todo lo de adentro, pero desechó el asunto de inmediato, no es que quisiera una recompensa, no, a pesar de lo mucho que tratara de hacerse creer eso, porque si ese fuese su fin principal, jamás hubiera evitado que Michael de la universidad moliera al otro a golpes, él quería otra cosa, y Castiel hacía que todo eso viviera en un tumulto nebuloso en su interior, pero ahora estaban en eso juntos, y él necesitaba más que todo —tal vez realmente para asegurarse de que el otro muchacho estaba efectivamente, y no como una especie de broma enferma, a su lado — que el otro le ayudara a entender qué eran, y de provecho, qué era él.

Por unos segundos pensó que las había cagado monumentalmente, estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón por la sandez que había dicho, pero entonces sintió la mano de Castiel, grande y cálida, sobre su rodilla derecha.

—Yo no sé mucho de eso, o de varias cosas, realmente. Mi papá dice que tengo la cara de alguien que ha vivido muchos años, pero la verdad es que sólo tengo 19 , y probablemente no sea la mejor persona para ayudarte, pero eso que te cuestionas no tendría por qué hacerte sufrir, o hacerse sentir acomplejado. Sé que es importante por el sentido de identidad, pero la sexualidad no es una línea recta, a pesar de lo que otras personas puedan pensar. Te encontrarás a ti mismo, Dean, con tiempo, o quizás más rápido de lo que piensas, pero creo que debes disfrutar el viaje, y si quieres disfrutarlo conmigo Dean...ya no estamos en la parte de al lado de un basurero...

Fue toda la invitación que Dean necesitaba, y, casi tirándosele encima, le besó en la boca.

Así fue como terminaron frotándose en el sillón.

La sensibilidad de sus pezones era un descubrimiento nuevo, un grato y sorprendente nuevo hallazgo que le hacia retorcerse contra el regazo de Castiel y desear que su boca —esa que parecía imposible de despegar de la suya, con su lengua cadenciosa acariciándole húmedamente y los dientes que daban la sensación de morderle en mil partes a la vez — estuviera donde estaban sus dedos en ese minuto, apretando y retorciendo su tetilla con frenesí.

Eran tan bueno que pensaba que podía correrse así todavía dentro de los pantalones, sin nada, con los besos de Castiel, la presión ligera sobre su pene y la sensación de la dureza del otro en contra de su culo; fue la sensación delirante que le hizo recordar que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo en el salón de su casa.

Paró en seco, echándose hacia atrás, rompiendo el hechizo que se había formado entre Castiel y él.

—Deberíamos calmarnos. —Sugirió, sin saber muy bien qué haría si el otro chico le decía que no, que quería seguir, y las imágenes del momento que compartieron en el baño embargaron su cabeza y sabía que solo bastaban unas cuantas palabras del otro chico para que se bajara los pantalones y se follaran ahí mismo.

Castiel no dijo nada, pero asintió con silencio, sin abrir los ojos, desenredando las manos de donde las tenía perdidas en el cuerpo de Dean y posicionándolas delicadamente sobre su cintura, empujándolo ligeramente de encima de él, para que se sentara más en sus rodillas. Sintió una ola de pánico al recordar que era él, Dean gordo Winchester, sobre Castiel, y que le estaba aplastando y que el otro podía sentir todo su peso y su grasa encima, pero cuando trató de quitarse, Castiel no le dejó, afirmándolo fuertemente en contra de sus rodillas.

—Si hemos parado, Dean, pero me gusta tenerte cerca. —Declaró tan fácil como respirar.

Todo en Dean se desmoronaba, pero el ángel que parecía haberlo llevado al infierno, lo estaba sacando de allí.

* * *

Tres meses.

Eso era lo que llevaban saliendo con Dean, y se le hacía como agua entre los dedos. Tres meses saliendo, de casi verse todos los días, no sabía como el otro chico no estaba asteado de él pero Castiel podía prácticamente dormir al lado de Dean por el resto de su vida y aún así vivir con ganas de verlo a todas horas.

Al principio solo eran Dean y él, sin familias involucradas, pero cuando la fecha del mes juntos se iba acercando, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Por todo lo que había oído pensaba que John Winchester sería una especie de criatura con dos cabezas, pero era un simple hombre con un pasado terrible que había sobrellevado una adicción, y las cicatrices de esa batalla estaban marcadas en cada una de sus acciones; pero no parecía reaccionar a este "nuevo amigo" que parecía haberse un segundo hogar en su casa, y si sospechaba de algo de su relación —que mantenían en silencio hasta que Dean se sintiera cómodo con todo el asunto—, no decía nada, se había dedicado a aprender su nombre para no llamarle "chiquillo" cada vez que le abría la puerta.

Sam Winchester era todo lo que su hermano siempre hablaba de él, un genio sin dudas, Castiel no tardó nada en caer en gracia con el más joven de los Winchester, y si bien había un poco de recelo por lo que había pasado en la escuela, solo bastó un viernes por la tarde de Mario kart en la WII para que todo quedara atrás.

Presentarle a Dean era casi inútil, puesto que las personas que le importaba que supieran de su existencia ya le conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, y a pesar de que se moría porque todo el mundo se enteraba que el maravilloso y perfecto Dean Winchester estaba saliendo con él, respetaba su decisión y le decía a su familia que simplemente se había hecho amigo del otro chico.

Estaba en tal sincronía con Dean que había empezado a dejar el celular en casa, porque ya no lo necesitaba, además, así tenía una excusa para lidiar menos tiempo con su madre, y ahí, en la confianza, llegó su error.

Eran eso de las seis de la tarde cuando llegó a su casa, se había pasado la tarde temprana sin clases echado en el sillón de los Winchester con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Dean, mientras este le hacía cariño en el pelo y en la incipiente barba que se había dejado por flojera, viendo un documental de abejas; no pensaba en nada, su casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, pero cuando escuchó el apagado ruido de la televisión prendida en la habitación de su madre se relajó. Fue cuando entró a su cuarto y encontró la luz encendida y a su madre sentada en la silla de su escritorio con su teléfono en las manos cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Me puedes explicar que es esto, Castiel? —Cuestionó con la voz severa, mientras le mostraba la pantalla del aparato con un mensaje de texto.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Castiel.

—No es de tu incumbencia, madre.

—¡Castiel! —reprendió inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede acá? —La voz de Uriel desde la puerta de su madre —. Hablándole a tu madre así, Castiel, es como si no hubiera disciplina en esta casa. Pero nunca es tarde para una lección.

 _Mierda_.


	3. Parte Tercera

Hola a todos!

Sé perfectamente que ha sido más de un año desde la última vez que actualicé, pero recalco que dije que no sabía cuando volvería a subir pero que no abandonaría la historia, dicho y hecho; jamás la olvidé, solo que me costó mucho trabajar en ella. Tengo que admitir que me siento cada vez más distanciada de la serie, y me costaba trabajo centrarme en los personajes, entonces sentía que lo que estaba escribiendo no era lo que ustedes se merecían que yo les escribiera. Pero al fin, pude trabajar lo suficiente para poder armar algo decente. Si bien, este no era el desenlace que pensaba para mi historia, quería trabajar mucho más el arco de la gordura de Dean y del bullying, pero la verdad es que si me dedicara a hacer eso la historia no terminaría nunca porque, además de sentirme alejada de la serie, tampoco tengo tiempo en mi vida cotidiana para dedicarme a fics por capítulos como este, es un compromiso que debí haber pensado antes de subir la historia, pero bueno, sé que ustedes me entienden, prometo que de aquí en adelante solamente subiré cosas listas y, ojalá, de un solo capítulo.

Quiero agradecer de TODO CORAZÓN a las personas que se me acercaron, ya sea por mi correo electrónico, por mi tumblr, a través de comentarios, para preguntarme por mi bienestar personal, realmente, se los agradezco de corazón, son la razón (y los comentarios sobre la historia, por supuesto) los que me motivaron a terminar la historia. Gracias desde lo más profundo a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer, de dejar un comentario, un kudo o aun que sea una visita y hayan disfrutado y leído esta historia. Acá llega su fin, con algo más o menos cerrado, porque pensé crear otro cliff hanger para poder continuar con la historia pero sabía perfectamente que esta vez si que no iba a volver. Seguiré trabajando y publicando, por supuesto, dudo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo, pero bueno, así son las cosas.

Sin más que decir, acá está la historia. Gracias por todo 3

* * *

 **PARTE TERCERA**

La escena le traía nostalgia del pasado, de otro hogar, de una familia que se supone era la misma, pero que había cambiado tanto que John no sabía si pensar entre "ni la sombra de lo que fuimos" o "todo lo que hemos conseguido a pesar de las tragedias"; de un Sam completamente dependiente, de ojos de color sin definir y una sonrisa sin dientes; de un Dean feliz lleno de esperanzas que enfrentaba con alegría al mundo. De eso ya no quedaba nada, los fines de semana en el lago habían pasado al olvido, y pensaba que después de tantos tragos de licor pensó que había perdido detalles minuciosos de lo que alguna vez fue su vida soñada, pero ahí estaban otra vez, esas sensaciones agridulces e inefables plasmadas en el cuadro de su hijo mayor, encaramado en una de las sillas de la cocina, haciendo equilibro para tratar de encontrar el tarro de galletas vacio donde guardaban los ahorros.

Dudaba profundamente que el Dean de ahora estuviera ahí porque pensaba, en su inocencia —inocencia que John pensaba que su hijo todavía tenía, aun que cada vez fuese más difícil ver atisbos de ella — que en el tarro había galletas de verdad y no _solo billetes_.

—Pensé que con la mayoría de edad podrías comprar tus propias galletas, muchacho —dijo John, tratando de no asustar a su hijo.

Dean cerró los ojos, retrayéndose inmediatamente de la silla, pero con el tarro de galletas firmemente sujeto en la mano.

—Si ha pasado alguna emergencia, que es para lo que está ese dinero, creo que yo debería saberlo también, ¿Te has metido en problemas?

Así fue como a John Winchester se le ocurrió por primera vez que quizás Castiel era más que un amigo para su hijo, pero como buen Winchester se lo guardó para sí.

Después de la última pelea la compañía de seguros de su padre, en la que se supone él era carga, le había expulsado porque no podían seguir manteniendo a alguien que no era rentable, lo que, personalmente, encontraba ridículo, pero así había sido, y ahora —y después que uno de los puñetazos, quién no se había molestado en sacarse los anillos, de su padrastro le haya roto de tal manera la cara que necesitaba puntos en varios de ellos— había firmado un pagaré donde juraba pagar la deuda que tenía por los servicios dados en menos de 72 horas sin siquiera tener un solo peso a donde recurrir.

Recién salido de la sala de emergencias, con la cara tapada e hinchada, quiso ir a pedirle dinero a su hermano Gabriel, ya se las arreglaría para encontrar un trabajo y devolverle el dinero, pero se encontró con Dean.

—¡Ni siquiera quiero preguntar cómo está el otro tipo! —Le dijo como saludo, apurándose en abrir la puerta de la tienda.

—No sabía que tenías turno de apertura esta semana.

—Es porque no lo tengo —terminó de abrir la puerta y la sostuvo abierta para que Castiel pasara primero, este último no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al gesto y sentir como el estomago se le remolinaba entero, ya llevaban más de tres meses juntos y no podía quitarse esa sensación de recién enamorados del cuerpo—. Gabriel me pidió que le cubriera el día.

Castiel no dijo nada, se quedó paralizado en la entrada de la tienda, la desesperación le entumió el cuerpo mientras se imaginaba como sería pasar a la cárcel por no poder pagar una atención médica. Sino estaba Gabriel ahí para pedirle dinero, entonces...¿Qué haría?

—¿Cas? ¿Estás bien?

—No... —no sabe como lo hizo pero avanzó hasta una de las mesas del café, que todavía tenían las sillas encima, y se apoyó del borde.

Sintió las manos del otro chico en su espalda, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mirarle a la cara, su contacto era relajante, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría con su vida, al igual que el dolor que sentía en su cara ya que los efectos de los remedios se estaban empezando a pasar.

—Me estás asustando un poco, amigo. —Dijo Dean, y luego se río nerviosamente.

—Oh, Dios, Dean, voy a ir a la cárcel. —Susurró él.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste, Castiel?

Dean le tomó de los hombros para mirarle directamente a la cara, y su rostro de desesperación fue suficiente para que Castiel le contara todo. Desde la forma en que su mamá no dejaba de restregarle en la cara la foto de la ecografía de su hermana hasta el silencio sepulcral que se plantó en la casa después de que su padrastro terminara de golpearle.

—¿Me estás diciendo que durante todo este tiempo tu padrastro te ha golpeado?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero Dean sinceramente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al frente suyo Castiel desvió la mirada, y con los ojos firmemente pegados al piso, asintió cortamente con la cabeza.

—Lo merezco. —Agregó él, sintiendo que el silencio le estaba torturando demasiado.

—Para esa mierda, Cas. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No soy una buena persona, Dean. Es lo mínimo que puedo _aguantar_ después de todo lo que he hecho.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se acercó completamente al otro chico, agarrándole la cara entre las manos y obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.

—No, está mal. No puedes comparar tus estúpidos intentos —Castiel iba a alegar pero Dean no se lo permitió —. ¡Ah!, shh, calla, y no intentes negarlo, porque sí son estúpidos intentos masoquistas de arreglar algo que ya pasó y hacerte pagar algo que nadie te está cargando.

—No podré borrar jamás el pasado Dean, _necesito_ pagar siempre por lo que hice.

—¿Estás loco? Como iba diciendo, no puedes comparar tus estúpidos intentos masoquistas de "pagar" como si estuvieras en el purgatorio con permitir que alguien te golpee como se les dé la gana. ¡Terminaste en urgencias! No está bien bajo ningún estándar.

—Tú, sobre todas las personas, debería pensar diferente. —Le espetó el joven de ojos azules.

—Realmente voy a empezar a pensar que después de la paliza te dejaron algo suelto en el cerebro. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo de ti! Eres mi novio, joder.

Castiel se quedó en silencio, mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente . A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y que la cara le dolía porque se había empezado a pasar el efecto de los medicamentos, se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Nunca pensó que la repentina facilidad con la que Dean aceptaba su relación le llenara de tanta alegría.

—Yo voy a pasarte el dinero, y dejaremos este asunto atrás.

—¡No! —Le atajó de inmediato Castiel.

Dean no dijo nada más, simplemente volvió sobre sus pasos para apagar todos los utensilios que había encendido y prácticamente tuvo que empujar al otro joven por la puerta para que le dejara cerrar el local.

Le dijo que esperara en su cuarto, que él subiría cuando todo estuviera listo, pero cuando la puerta de la habitación de Dean se volvió a abrir no pensó encontrar a John Winchester entrando también. El hombre le miró a la cara y se paralizó, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, podía sentir sus ojos recorriendo las marcas de su cara, y a pesar de que estaba completamente vestido, sabía que el otro hombre estaba mirando directamente a las heridas que estaban en el resto de su cuerpo.

Había demasiado silencio, y no era del tipo de silencio que le gustara; estaba demasiado acostumbrados a vivir momentos gratos en la habitación de Dean, pero ahora no se sentía para nada como eso. Dean estaba detrás de su padre, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la vista pegada en la puerta, como si tampoco él mismo pudiera creer que le había contado la situación de Castiel a su padre, él no era un soplón.

John también estaba pensando profundamente.

Su hijo estaba mal, y sabía que en parte —porque si aceptaba que toda la culpa caía en él no sabía con que fuerzas podría seguir manteniendo el calendario de sobriedad en números azules — era su responsabilidad. Él había sido responsable de su educación, o falta de ella, y si Dean no se podía expresar libremente, tanto en sentimientos como en palabras, sabía que tenía mucho que ver con la forma en que él había manejado las cosas después de la muerte de Mary.

Simplemente no lo había hecho.

Si pudiera haber un premio por arrepentirse de los errores del pasado, John Winchester, al menos, estaría nominado. Entregaría la vida con tal de arrancar toda la toxina que había dejado en sus hijos, en ambos, pero al menos Sam había tenido a Dean, mientras que el mayor simplemente había tenido ausencia.

La vida de las otras personas no era su asunto, y no había nada, pero absolutamente nada —ni raza, ni religión, ni orientación sexual— que le concerniera a otros era digna de su opinión, y desde que había empezado a pensar así, y gracias al apoyo del grupo de alcohólicos anónimos, había aprendido duramente la fortaleza de la diversidad. Se había tragado cada una de sus palabras de odio mientras, durante los peores tiempos de la desintoxicación y abstinencia, cuando no podía dejar de temblar, la única mano amiga que tenía ahí —los únicos brazos lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo en la cama acostado y abrazarlo mientras los terremotos de dolor hacían avalanchas en sus venas — habían sido de una persona gay.

Definitivamente John Winchester no era el mismo hombre, y se veía claramente que su hijo prefería callarse todos sus sentimientos y constiparse hasta la muerte, él, sobre todas las personas, debía respetar eso. Pero era evidente que Dean quería mucho a Castiel, él no le prestaría dinero a cualquier persona; y si lo único que John tenía que hacer para que Dean estuviera feliz era darle un poco de apoyo moral a un chico que parecía estar viviendo un infierno —uno que le traía un recuerdo agrio dese su propia infancia, esa marcada por la carencia y ausencia de la figura paterna — entonces lo haría.

—Tienes que irte de ahí, hijo. —John fue quien rompió el silencio —. Un día no vas a tener suerte.

Una vez que él lo dijo sonó tan fácil que casi fue automático el armarse de valor y subirse a un auto lleno de Winchester en dirección a su casa con el plan de que, una vez que volviera a salir de allí, no entraría nunca más.

A pesar de que había pasado en esas paredes casi toda su vida era sorprendente la nada que pasaba por su cuerpo. Pensó que le daría pena, que sentiría remordimiento o alguna especie de culpa al abandonar la casa materna, aprovechándose de que no había nadie, pero no fue así. Sentía que ese hogar tenía que estar empapado de memorias, con la vida de sus hermanos y la de él mismo impregnadas, tantas navidades, fiestas, cumpleaños y momentos, tantos buenos y malos, que habían pasado hasta que sus padres se separaron, cuantos bebés esas murallas vieron nacer, pero sinceramente no era nada más que una simple casa; para lo que Castiel sentía podría haber sido muy bien un modelo piloto de muestras de hogar, ya que se sentía vacía y carente.

No podía imaginarse cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo ahí. Guardar su vida en una maleta fue muchísimo más fácil, tenía tan pocas cosas que con una malera y una mochila a medio llenar fue suficiente para dejar la pieza que usó durante casi veinte años completamente vaciada.

Podría haber recordado las infinitas guerras de ropa que se hacían entre los pasillos cuando todos sus hermanos vivían en la casa, o cuando Michael y Lucifer se gritaban por las escaleras mientras peleaban, solo para pedirse disculpas llorando en medio de las mismas. O las noches en las que se escapaba de su cuarto para ir a ver qué película de terror estaban viendo sus hermanos en la sala, pero era como si los recuerdos vivieran en otro lugar, en otra casa; se sentían tal lejanos que incluso podrían haber ocurrido en otra vida.

 _Bueno_ , pensó Castiel, _a la mierda_.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él después de que tiró sus copia de llaves adentro, y sin mirar atrás, arrastró la maleta y la mochila en el hombro hasta la acera del frente donde estaba estacionado la camioneta del padre de Dean, donde él mismo Dean se bajó y le ayudó a meterlo todo en el portaequipajes.

—No hay vuelta atrás, Cas. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo —le afirmó.

Y sin decir más se subieron a la camioneta. John no dijo nada, y fingió mirar concentradamente al camino mientras los dos muchachos, sentados en el asiento de atrás, se tomaban de las manos discretamente.

—Además, aun que quisiera arrepentirme, no podría...dejé las llaves dentro de la casa.

Dean no pudo aguantar la carcajada que se le escapó, y, mientras se alejaban de la casa, la rítmica risotada del joven Winchester, que hacía sus mofletes vibrar, le llenó el corazón de una tibieza familiar, y Castiel, a pesar de que todavía le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes que le habían dado, sentía que realmente podía empezar a ser feliz.

Algunos días eran más difíciles que otros, y en muchos aspectos, entre los dos no solo había problemas y complicaciones mutuas que tenían que resolver (y que se volvían más complejas con el tiempo por esa tendencia a no querer conversarlas), sino que también individuales, tanto consigo mismos como con otras personas dentro de su universo social.

Castiel esperó que después de irse de su casa su madre estaría histérica, llamando a todo el mundo por todas partes, y que terminaría sí o sí teniendo que conversar con la policía para asegurarles de que no, no estaba muerto y de que simplemente se había ido del hogar como cualquier adulto; pero nada de eso pasó, su madre, tampoco su padrastro, se habían comunicado con él, ni siquiera le habían enviado un mensaje a él o a su padre, ni tampoco a alguno de sus hermanos. Todo el escándalo que pensó que su madre podría haber llegado a hacer fue solamente parte de su imaginación que le destruía durante las noches, mientras, acostado, con las manos sobre el estomago y la vista pegada en el techo, se debatía qué era lo que realmente debía sentir, y cómo no era capaz de hacer que su mente generara preocupación hacía su familia, al final de todo era su propia madre de la que estaban hablando, pero...simplemente _no podía._

Además, ahora viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Dean sus deseos y ganas de estar más cerca del otro chico, de tocarlo constantemente, de sentirlo a su lado, eran impulsos casi incontrolables. Pensaba que se habían encajonado mutuamente en casi todas las paredes del segundo piso para besarse hasta que no podían más o hasta que parecía que alguien podía llegar a interrumpirles; saber que se estaba tocando a sí mismo con Dean a unas cuantas paredes de distancia solo hacía que se sintiera más caliente y no había podido evitar meter sus manos dentro de sus calzoncillos ante la idea de que el otro chico pudiera estar tocándose también en su habitación.

No era tan difícil escabullirse para verse, Sam estaba en muchas actividades en la escuela, y John trabajaba a horario muy extraños y durante varias noches de la semana en el bar, pero a pesar de eso habían logrado convivir muy bien, sobre todo cuando Castiel podía encontrar múltiples oportunidades en su diario vivir para restregarse contra Dean hasta que pensaba que explotaría si no tenía al otro chico completamente desnudo debajo suyo.

En ese momento era de día, demasiado temprano para el gusto de Castiel, pero apenas había salido el sol descubrió que cerró mal las cortinas la noche anterior y un rayo de sol le dio directamente en toda la cara, de esa forma seguir durmiendo era casi imposible, no importaba lo mucho que se moviera, el maldito rayo de luz le seguía molestando a pesar de tener los parpados muy apretados, y él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la comodidad de tener su cabeza apoyada en la almohada para ponérsela en la cara y protegerse con eso. No sabe cuánto pasó hasta que el sol se movió y la luz le dejó de dar de lleno en los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por más que intentara no podía conciliar el sueño.

Alargó la mano hacia el costado para tomar su celular y al ver la hora solo pudo gruñir, eran las siete de la mañana en un día donde tenía clases después de las una de la tarde, quizás desde qué hora estaba despierto, porque desde hace rato que se estaba dando vuelta entre las sábanas y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Obviamente que después de unos minutos de estar ahí, solo entre la calidez de sus colchas, mirando al cielo raso con una de sus palmas tocando su vientre, comenzó a pensar en Dean, en la última vez que habían estado juntos, como la última vez que habían cenado todos juntos había sujetado su mano por debajo de la mesa, o cuando se besaron en el auto hasta que los vidrios se empañaron en vez de ir a buscar rápidamente a Sam a la casa de un amigo. Castiel deseaba a Dean sin mesuras, ahora, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su mente se llenaba. Estaba erecto en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como su mano había pasado de estar apoyada en su estómago a estar palmeando suavemente su pene por sobre la ropa interior. Podía sentir como le costaba respirar a medida que su mano se estrechaba en pulsos por sobre el bulto de sus calzoncillos.

No era difícil volver a rememorar uno de los días en que estaba solos en la casa, y Dean se volvía más suelto en sus cariños, dándole miradas llenas de lujuria por toda la casa, gimiendo suave y exquisitamente contra su boca cuando se besaban porque sabía que nadie podía escucharlo, dejando que él le empujara contra la pared; podía sentir en carne propia, a pesar de estar solo, el suave cuerpo del otro chico en su contra, de su calor rodeándole todo el cuerpo, de la ricura de su erección en contra de la suya propia. Fue casi acto reflejo estirar la mano que, que en el ardor de la pasión que le provocaba tan solo pensar en el chico de ojos verdes, había metido por debajo de su polera y se estaba rozando un pezón con el dedo pulgar lentamente, hacia la mesa de noche en donde guardaba su lubricante. No es que lo necesitase demasiado, pero uno de sus placeres más grandes era frotarse contra el colchón de la cama mientras jugueteaba con su entrada, y cuando tenía algo de tiempo, darse el lujo de estrecharse con uno o dos dedos, rosando su próstata lentamente hasta que se corría, mordiendo la almohada, en contra del colchón; esos eran los mejores momentos.

Realmente estaba en ello, su mente se había desplazado gratamente hacia pensamientos eróticos, no era nada difícil imaginarse a sí mismo en contra del cuerpo de Dean, sobre su regazo, mientras el otro le abrazaba por la cintura y le hacía exactamente eso que él mismo trataba de hacer, sin dejar que se moviera, masturbándolo con sus manos cariñosas mientras restregaba su erección entre las nalgas de Castiel, que en su fantasía estaban convenientemente abiertas y su culo propiamente lubricado, solo esperando que Dean decidiera deshacerse de la ropa interior y montarlo ahí mismo.

Gimió contra la almohada, sintiendo como el aliento se le estrechaba en la garganta al mismo tiempo que la yema de sus dedos presionaban fuertemente en contra de su entrada; estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó cuando llamaron a su puerta, ni la primera, ni la segunda y, lógicamente, tampoco a la tercera vez. Castiel tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Dean, cansado de esperar y sabiendo que el otro chico estaba dentro de su cuarto, abrió la puerta, sin imaginar lo que estaba haciendo ahí adentro.

Castiel paró en seco, ni siquiera sabe como pero dejó las manos en contra de la cama mientras, despegando la cara de la almohada, giró el rostro lo suficiente para mirar a Dean, quién solamente había reaccionado a cerrar la puerta, pero todavía estaba ahí, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, sin saber muy bien dónde mirar.

—Lo...Lo siento.—Murmuró.

—No te preocupes —dijo Castiel, con la voz agitada, sorprendentemente relajado con la interrupción de su momento íntimo.

Hubo un silencio muerto durante un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que Cas pensara en buscar su ropa y preguntarle a Dean qué era lo que había venido a hacer en primera instancia, pero Dean habló primero:

—¿Te importa si me uno?

Era tan inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo, algo con lo que Castiel había estado fantaseando desde hace tiempo, y estaba seguro que lo mismo pasaba por la mente del otro chico. Sabía perfectamente que era dificil para Dean tomar la iniciativa en su relación, ser más fuerte que la falta de autoestima carcomiéndote la conciencia gran parte de tu vida era una lucha que no se superaba de un día a otro, ni tampoco en meses, por lo que sabía que hacer ese tipo de cosas no era fácil para Dean, por lo que no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de empezar a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Por favor.

Se besaron rápidamente, no le importó que las manos de Castiel tuvieran lubricante y pre-seminal, ni se lo cuestionó cuando estas se enredaron en su cabello y se deslizaban por su espalda, arañando levemente la superficie entre sus omoplatos y hombros, sintiendo como cada roce de las uñas de Dean contra su espalda encendían más el fuego que sentía por dentro. Necesitaba más de él, tenerlo más cerca, más pegado a sí, lo quería todo. Le besó profundamente hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin aire, hasta que sus manos pudieron conseguir abrir los pantalones de Dean; jadeó y se restregó hasta que pudo tener el pene erecto de su pareja en su mano, guiándolo junto al suyo para tomar ambos en su mano y masturbarlos al mismo tiempo.

Dean gimió contra su boca una, dos, mil veces en éxtasis mientras sus miembros se rosaban, besándose y mordiéndose. Dean se sentía tan bien en su contra, caliente, sólido, moviendo las caderas para ayudar al vaivén de sus sexos juntos, restregándose casi descoordinadamente el uno contra el otro, sentía los testículos estirados y llenos, sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más: el sabor de Castiel en su lengua, llenando todos sus sentidos mientras lo cubría por completo con su cuerpo, mientras en su cabeza seguía reproduciéndose una y otra vez la imagen de Castiel acostado en su cama, masturbándose con una mano en el pene y otra dentro de su trasero, la simple idea le hacía gemir nuevamente.

Acomodándose un poco se afirmó en sus rodillas, deslizó las manos por las piernas de Castiel hasta que pudo tomar sus muslos, haciendo que Castiel abrazara sus caderas, dejando sus duros miembros más estrechos, jadeando sin poder evitarlo, hizo alusión de estar penetrándolo mientras se restregaba en su contra, moviendo la cadera de la manera en que lo haría si se encontrara en su interior, follándoselo duro y fuerte contra la cama. Soltó una de sus piernas para deslizar la palma de su mano hasta su trasero, sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos la entrada abierta y palpitante de Castiel, quien inclinó sus caderas para que su culo estuviera más a la vista, contrayéndolo a propósito para que Dean viera cuanto lo deseaba, y que estaba tan vacio allí adentro, que lo necesitaba.

—Mierda, ya... —Declaró Dean, a punto de eyacular.

—Adentro, por favor, adentro.—Le rogó Castiel.

Dean le miró confuso, jadeando con la boca abierta, mientras su pene seguía rosándose deliciosamente contra el costado de su propio miembro y sus testículos, la confusión parecía no aplacar casi en nada le necesidad máxima de correrse _ya_. Castiel no respondió, simplemente se apoyó en sus codos, soltando el agarre que tenía entre ellos, haciendo a Dean gruñir la pérdida contra la boca de Castiel, quién se acercó para besarle. Los hizo caer sobre la cama, todavía con las piernas abiertas al rededor del otro chico, y, alzando un poco más sus caderas y ayudándose con una de sus manos, guío a Dean entre sus nalgas, hasta su entrada, donde hizo presión hasta que solo la punta de la cabeza del miembro de Dean entró en él.

Ambos gimieron, Castiel sentía que lloraba, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía nada además de sus dedos dentro de sí que el pene ancho y caliente de Dean se sentía como cielo dentro de él, se mordió los labios porque sentía que estaba perdiendo control de su voz, y ondulando debajo de Dean, para ayudar con el movimiento inconsciente de Dean.

—Caaaas —gimió Dean, perdiendo el control; demasiado caliente, demasiado apretado, podía sentir la estreches del interior de Castiel resistiendo su entrada y fue más que suficiente para que se corriera cinco segundos después de haber sentido una pequeña probadita de cómo sería follar a otro hombre.

Por cinco minutos, que se sintieron como una eternidad, no pudo moverse, simplemente estaba ahí, todavía dentro de Castiel, luchando para poder recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y el control de sus extremidades. Cuando sintió que su corazón resistiría si se movía un poco y no terminaría con un ataque cardiaco, se apoyó en sus hombros y se deslizó fuera de Castiel, estremeciéndose al ver como su semen se escurría por las nalgas y muslos del otro chico.

—Mierda, desearía poder sacar una foto. —Admitió Dean, y luego el peso de lo que recién había dicho le hizo enrojecerse profundamente.

No sabía que le había pasado, pero en la niebla de la calentura y el placer había podido olvidar un poco su vergüenza y miedo y simplemente se había entregado a las promesas que el cuerpo de Castiel le sugería, cosa que había sido bastante buena porque, todavía no podía recuperarse por completo del desgaste físico que le produjo el orgasmo. Se dejó caer a lado de Castiel, todavía manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, incapaz de siquiera imaginar alejarse de él, a pesar de la suciedad que había salido de su boca.

—Lo siento.

—No, no, no. —Susurró Castiel, girando él también, acunando suavemente el rostro de Dean con la palma de su mano y besándole suavemente en la boca.

—Ni siquiera me preocupé de ti. —Murmuró contra su cuello.

Castiel rió suavemente, girándose más para estar totalmente recostado en su lado derecho, tomó delicadamente una de las manos de Dean y entrelazo con las suyas, deleitándose en la suavidad de las blanduras de los dedos regordetes de Dean, y acercó sus manos unidas a su boca, besando sus nudillos para luego moverlas a su abdomen, un poco más arriba de su miembro que estaba casi completamente flácido, húmedo y manchado por su propio semen.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Dean, muy bueno. —Declaró Castiel mordiéndose los labios.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como una sonrisa quería formarse en su rostro, y cuando reparó en que realmente no existía razón para reprimirla, o sentirse avergonzado, dejó que aflorara en su rostro, abrazando el cuerpo ligeramente sudado de Castiel más en su contra.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que el sudor se secó en sus cuerpos, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y podían moverse perfectamente, Dean estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho del otro chico, acariciando suavemente su abdomen.

—Había venido a preguntarte si querías acompañarme al supermercado. Pero supongo que esto es mejor que hacer las compras. Todavía tengo que ir, nos queda solo un rollo de papel higiénico, y no tengo nada para preparar la cena, por si todavía quieres venir conmigo.

—Me iría contigo muchas veces, en todas partes, pero...¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

—Eres de lo peor.

Al final habían desperdiciado el resto del día sin hacer nada, y ya era casi media noche cuando se dieron cuenta de que todavía no habían ido al supermercado.

Una de las ventajas de vivir en una sociedad altamente capitalista era, sin dudas, la existencia de los supermercados que estaban abierto las 24 horas del día. Quizás no tanto para las personas que tienen que trabajar en los turnos extraños de madrugada y lidiar con las personas raras que de repente van a esa hora a comprar, como abogados sin horas de sueño y solo café funcionando como alma dentro de su cuerpo, o los profesores que iban a comprar lápices a las 4 de la mañana solo usando una bata de baño y pantuflas. Para Castiel, una de las ventajas de tener uno de esos, era, que había encontrado un lugar donde esconderse.

El baño de un supermercado eternamente abierto, sobre todo cerca de las una de la mañana era un vortex creado en medio del espacio tiempo, las luces te daban la sensación de que todo avanzaba mucho más lento de lo que realmente era; relojes detenidos, estática en el aire, bombillos de luz que parpadeaban y chicas maquillándose en el espejo del baño de varones ya que en el baño de damas había un grupo de amigas encerradas llorando y vomitando ya que, al parecer, una de ellas había terminado con su novio. El nuevo baño de chicas no era diferente, Castiel era el único hombre, encerrado en el cubículo mientras escuchaba los sollozos apagados del baño del lado por medio de la rendija y el parloteo de las niñas del otro lado comentando la situación que ni siquiera podían ver. Era ridículamente reconfortante. Al menos Dean no estaba ahí. Al menos todos ahí parecían estar sufriendo.

Todo había ido tan bien, después de que Sam se había quedado dormido en el sofá viendo una película, luego de un día de no hacer absolutamente nada, habían ido a la cocina para servirse una taza de café, y habían terminado besándose contra la puerta del refrigerador, acariciándose suavemente mientras se desarreglaban la ropa. Habían pasado tanto tiempo distraídos que fue bastante tiempo después que realizaron que ni siquiera quedaba café que poner en la cafetera.

Ese día John tenía turno de noche en el bar, pero aún así les había dejado el auto, por lo que Dean no dudó en tomar el impala y partir. Habían manejado hasta el supermercado, sonriéndose y riendo mientras escuchaban la música suave que emanaba de los parlantes del auto, con las ventanas abajo sintiendo la suave briza de la noche calurosa.

Todo era demasiado perfecto, debió haber pensado que pasaría algo, que nada así de bueno podía durar tanto tiempo, pero la embriagante ambrosia de amar y sentirse amado de vuelta era demasiado fantástica como para pensar en otra cosa. Aun que ninguno de los dos se haya declarado lo que sentían. Castiel pensaba que no era necesario, que podía verlo en todos los gestos que Dean tenía, en su comportamiento, en sus cuidados, como siempre se preocupaba de lavar la ropa con su suavizante favorito, como se preocupada de separarle un poco de ensalada sin aliñar para que él mismo lo hiciera, en cómo le rosaba suavemente la pierna con su mano derecha cuando él estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto al momento de tomar la palanca de cambio, o en la forma en que Dean ya no se preocupaba tanto de tapar y esconder su cuerpo de él. Castiel podía sentir el amor que emanaba de Dean tan fuerte y constante que era imposible no amarle de vuelta, solamente esperaba que el otro chico pudiera sentir que era mutuo, que él también se sentía así.

Quizás ese mismo miedo infundado de que Dean pensara que él no lo amaba porque no podía demostrarlo bien fue lo que le motivó a, en medio del supermercado, cuando iban caminando lado a lado con el carro de compras delante de ellos por los pasillos de las sopas deshidratadas, tomar la mano de Dean entre las suyas, posándola encima de la del otro chico sobre el fierro del carro de supermercado, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Dean, para sentirlo más cerca. No era un gesto obsceno, ni nada por el estilo, pero era tan evidentemente un gesto de amantes que cualquiera que los viera sabría perfectamente que eran más que amigos. La burbuja romántica en la que se encontraba Cas era tal que, al principio, no se dio cuenta de que Dean se había tensado al lado suyo, solamente fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando cuando el otro joven sacó la mano de debajo de la suya y se alejó de él, poniendo el carro de supermercado entre ellos, mirándolo furiosamente.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —Le espetó, con la cara roja.

Cas no supo que decir, porque realmente no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal.

—Tomándome la mano como si fuéramos un par de maricas en público, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Durante su crianza con su madre había pasado muchos tipos de abusos, tanto físicos como psicológicos, pero no importaba cuán duras hayan sido las palabras destructivas de su madre, o cuan doloroso podrían haber llegado a ser las palizas que su padrastro le daba, parecían pálidas en sufrimiento a comparación a como su corazón se contrajo al escuchar a Dean decir esas palabras.

Sabía que Dean había tenido, y todavía tenía, muchas cosas que aclarar con respecto a su sexualidad, y con su propia aceptación, pero pensó que después de tanto tiempo...

Ese era el problema de Castiel, pensó, pero nunca se preocupó de comprobar si lo que él pensaba que ocurría, lo que él deseaba que ocurriera, era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Miró delante de él a Dean, temblando de rabia, alejado de él como si fuese un monstruo que le quemó la piel con solo tocarlo, tan asqueado con el simple hecho de estar cerca de él que tuvo que poner el carro de supermercado entre ellos, temblando de rabia como si Castiel hubiera insultado a su madre. Quizás para Dean lo que él hizo era algo semejante a eso, y el problema era plenamente suyo, ya que había confundido la amabilidad de Dean con un sentimiento que, basándose en lo que estaba viendo ahora, parecía definitivamente no tener. No perdió su tiempo en decir algo, podía sentir como su garganta se había apretado y sus ojos picaban, pero no quería llorar en frente de Dean, no quería darle más material para hacerle daño, pero podía sentir como su rostro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Solo se dio media vuelta, empujando el carro de supermercado hacia Dean, y se fue hacia el pasillo del lado, moviéndose con rapidez hasta que, sin darse cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia el fondo del lugar, entrando al baño, en donde encontró a las otras chicas que, sin siquiera conocerlo, le dieron la bienvenida en su pequeño nido, sin juzgarle, dejando que se escondiera en el cubículo del baño, donde, sentándose sobre la tapa, por fin pudo llorar.

Habrían pasado unos quince minutos hasta que pudo tranquilizarse completamente, sentía los ojos hinchados y toda la cara colorada, igual de inflamada que sus lagrimales. Suspiró ampliamente antes de ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta, caminando lentamente hasta el lavamanos donde se llenó las manos de agua y se salpicó el rostro.

—¿Noche dura? —Le dijo una voz al lado suyo.

Él no dijo nada, solo giró la cabeza para ver a una chica rubia y rubicunda, sentada sobre el mueble del lavamanos, con otra chica, de pelo negro y cara huesuda que estaba apoyada sobre ella, todavía llorando, con todo el maquillaje restregado por la cara.

—Con final inesperado —respondió después de un rato, con la voz seca por el llanto y los ojos sensibles después de habérselos restregado fuertemente.

—No tan mala, según yo, si es que te llamas Cas —anunció otra chica, entrando en el baño, con un vestido de fiesta brillante, verde y muy corto, traía en sus manos toallitas desmaquillantes y, esquivándole grácilmente, se las pasó a la chica rubia quien procedió a limpiarle el rostro a la otra niña.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Afuera hay un galanazo esperando por ti, y parece arrepentido. Me dijo que te buscara acá adentro y te rogara que por favor salieras a hablar con él.

—Eso es una buena noticia —declaró la chica sentada sobre el mueble del lavamanos —. No hay nadie afuera esperando por nosotros.

Castiel meditó un poco la situación, sabía que tenía que encontrarse con Dean sí o sí, tenían que volver a casa a guardar las compras y preparar la cena para cuando John terminara su turno. Si no volvía sabía que preocuparía al hombre mayor y no quería causarle problemas al mayor de los Winchester, que no había hecho nada más que ayudarle durante los últimos periodos de su vida. Pero estaba herido, sabía que a pesar de que había lavado su rostro los rastros de su dolor y las lágrimas todavía eran presentes, no quería avergonzarse más, ya se sentía lo suficientemente terrible, no creía poder resistir si es que, además de destrozarle el corazón, Dean le destrozaba la autoestima. No era algo contra lo que pudiera discutir o argumentar, si había alguien en el mundo quien merecía el daño y las burlas de Dean, era él.

—No dejes que tu orgullo te aleje de lo que quieres —una voz lo sacó de su concentración, y se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba entre los brazos de la otra niña rubia había hablado, con la mitad de la cara limpia y la otra todavía llena de maquillaje, se había levantado un poco del pecho de su amiga para hablarle, pero parecía que esas palabras las había pronunciado más para ella que para Castiel, porque una vez que terminó de hablar se echó a llorar nuevamente contra el pecho de su amiga, ensuciando aún más su vestido de fiesta.

Ese no era el caso de Castiel, aquí no había orgullo, acá había una lucha constante entre tratar de borrar su pasado de abusador por medio de la entrega y sumisión completa a Dean y su yo que quería creer que todo eso estaba en el pasado y que ahora podía exigir, pedir y entregar tanto como Dean en la relación. Pero era difícil, muy difícil, porque la relación era de a dios y Dean también tenía que cargar con sus propios problemas e inseguridades, sobre todo con las inseguridades que le impedían abrirse con Castiel acerca de sus problemas y sobre sus sentimientos, inseguridades que terminaron hiriendo a Castiel hasta que terminó llorando en el baño. A pesar de lo que su mente traidora podría haberle dicho mientras sentía como su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, sabía que Dean tenía sentimientos por él, no podía ser estúpido e inmaduro y cegarse respecto a todo lo que habían vivido juntos; no podía quitarle validez a eso. Y él tenía permiso para sentirse herido.

Él sabía eso, pero otra cosa distinta era que pensara que podían compartirlo y discutirlo. Pero también otra cosa era que Dean estuviera afuera dl baño esperando.

Se despidió de las niñas del baño con un gesto de cabeza y antes de salir del baño, suspiró nuevamente, y abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose de golpe con el otro chico, sus ojos verdes y brillantes mirándole dolidamente.

—Cas...—susurró, tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada escapaba la de Castiel, como si estuviera avergonzado de mirarle.

—Vamos a casa, Dean.

El trayecto del supermercado al estacionamiento lo hicieron en completo silencio, Dean arrastraba el carrito lleno de las cosas que habían comprado por el oscuro estacionamiento iluminado por la luz artificial sin levantar el rostro, el cuerpo echado sobre la estructura de metal, haciendo que los fierros se enterraran y desaparecieran ligeramente sobre la gordura de su cuerpo, sus muslos haciendo un trabajo extra para empujar el carro que ahora no solo llevaba el peso de las compras, sino que el suyo propio. Castiel quería tocarlo, quería apegarse contra su espalda y dejar que sus manos se deslizaran por esos lugares donde los fierros le tocaban, no merecían tocarlo, y si él tampoco se lo merecía no le importaba, de pronto la memoria de lo que habían hecho en la tarde, el recuerdo de la corrida caliente y la estreches deliciosa de Dean dentro suyo, vino rápidamente a su mente, y lo único que quería era volver a sentir eso.

Carraspeo para volver en sí cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al auto, y ayudó a Dean a guardar las cosas en el maletero mientras mantenían el silencio, cosa que no cambió incluso cuando se subieron al auto y salieron del estacionamiento; Dean ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de encender la radio, simplemente conducía, apretando fuertemente el manubrio con la vista fija en la calle. Veinte minutos después, pasaron por frente a la casa de los Winchester y pasaron de largo, lo que llamó la atención de Castiel, y siguió manejando hasta que aparcó en la parte trasera del deshuesadero de su tío Bobby, apagando el auto completamente y girándose para mirar a Cas.

—Es difícil para mí hablar...de todo, en general, sobre todo cuando se trata de...—hizo un gesto señalándolos a ambos —. Pero sé lo que quiero...aun que me cueste trabajo aceptarlo, pero estoy tratando de luchar contra eso, pero no quiero herirte, nunca fue mi intención, sé que esto es algo que tengo que superar por mí mismo, pero eso no te hace culpable...lo siento, por haber reaccionado así en el supermercado, no quise hacerte sentir...lo siento, perdóname.

—Me sentí...me hiciste sentir muy mal, Dean...

—Mierda, sí, lo sé. Realmente no sé que vino sobre mí, pero todo esto es tan nuevo y difícil, y sé que no tengo cara para decírtelo después de lo que hice hoy pero también es difícil para mí asumir que estamos juntos, va más allá de ser...gay, bi, no es sobre eso, es al respecto de que alguien realmente quiere estar conmigo. Siento que si me acero demasiado, si me permito a mi mismo creer que es real...yo no quiero que esto acabe, no quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta que nada de esto fue real.

—Oh, Dean. No...—susurró, Cas, avanzando hasta que se sentó sobre el regazo de Dean.

Ya lo había perdonado, no sacaba nada con fingir o darse más tiempo para pensar sobre lo que había dicho Dean y si es que lo perdonaba o no, sería una ridiculez, el momento en que salió de la puerta del baño y sus ojos se posaron sobre los verdes del otro muchacho, sabía que ya lo había perdonado, no había manera en que pudiera, realmente, enojarse u odiar al otro chico, menos aún no perdonarle en un instante, su corazón no estaba configurado para trabajar de esa forma.

—Ya está todo perdonado, está bien. —Susurró, mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos

—No, ¡No está bien! —Dijo, alejándose de él, tratando de distanciarse lo máximo que podía del chico que estaba sentado en sus piernas —. Mírame, mírame bien, yo soy el que doy asco, mira mi cuerpo, mira como estoy...

—Cállate. —Le ordenó Castiel, acercándose aún más a él, apretó fuertemente las caderas de Dean con sus muslos y rodillas, y le tomó el rostro fuertemente con las manos —Cállate. Nunca podrás entender lo mucho que me arrepiento de todos esos años donde te hice creer que tu cuerpo era quien realmente eres, ni siquiera eso, porque tu cuerpo es perfecto, me encanta, es tan majestuoso como tú. Eres hermoso, Dean Winchester, perfecto.

—Los hombres no pueden ser hermosos, Cas... —trató de discutirle, pero Castiel apretó sus dedos al rededor de la cara del otro chico y le mantuvo en su lugar con una mirada dura y honesta.

—Sí, sí pueden serlo, y tu lo eres. Tu alma es brillante y hermosa, Dean, luminosa como mil fuegos. Tus ojos, son tan lindos, tu cabello, tu rostro, tus mejillas son tan redondas y rosadas que quiero morderlas siempre. Tus dones en la cocina...oh, Dean, podría hablar horas de ti, y de lo perfecto que eres.

—No seas así, Cas —le susurró, con la cara roja por el sonrojo que las palabras del otro chico le había dicho —. El que no merece acá soy yo...

—Cállate, cállate, cállate, no digas eso, no, no, no...

Y no dijo más, sabía que era aún más difícil que Dean escuchara lo que él tenía que decir, así que se decidió por mostrárselo. Sin dejar que hablara más, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, que estaban deliciosamente apretadas contra los suaves y anchos muslos de Dean, y le besó profundamente en los labios, con la boca abierta.

Se besaron con fuerza y pasión un largo rato, tocándose y abrazándose, acariciándose el cabello y desordenándolo, se restregaban el uno contra el otro con desesperación, sin separar sus labios, lamiendo dulcemente entre sus bocas, mordiéndose la lengua entre tantos. Castiel lo necesitaba en sí mismo, quería tener a Dean tan dentro suyo como fuese posible, con su corazón, que estaba sensible y agitado después del tumulto de emociones que habían compartido esa noche, con el dolor que había experimentado, con la confesión de Dean todavía fresca en su piel. Ni siquiera pensó cuando comenzó a desnudarse sobre Dean, sacándose la polera rápidamente, deshaciéndose de su cinturón y desabrochando la bragueta de su pantalón, haciendo acopio de toda su habilidad flexible para sacarse los pantalones sin salir del regazo del joven de ojos verdes.

—Quiero hacer el amor, ahora, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó, sentía que estaba jadeando, increíblemente deseoso de poder estar lo más cerca posible del otro chico, comenzó a restregarse contra el bulto del otro, sintiendo lo duro y caliente que estaba contra él. Al menos el cuerpo de Dean estaba actualizado con la situación.

—No sé...yo...alguien nos puede ver. —Replicó, pero sus caderas se alzaron para frotarse con más ahínco en su contra, cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir. A pesar de lo que habían hecho ese día en la mañana, estaba muy excitado y —Dean, este es un lugar desierto, y es media noche, no hay mejor lugar.

—No quiero sacarme la ropa acá, no puedo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Le aseguró.

Tomó sus pantalones, que estaban al lado suyo en el asiento del copiloto, y sacó su billetera. Tomó un sobre pequeño de lubricante que tenía adentro, acercando el paquete a su cara para poder ver, con la poca luz que venía desde la calle, si todavía podía usarlo.

—¿Es un condón? —Preguntó Dean, tratando de mirar la fecha de caducidad.

—No, es lubricante —dijo Castiel —, lo tengo ahí desde hace un tiempo. Vence el otro mes, así que no hay mejor momento que el presente para aprovecharlo.

—¿Qué debo hacer? No tengo mucha experiencia, eso lo sabes...no quiero...no quiero hacer algo mal.

Castiel sonrió, y le besó con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejándose caer en la tibieza y suavidad de la lengua de Dean en contra de la suya, que se restregaba deliciosamente en las partes más íntima. Le guió para que hiciera todos los preparativos, guió la cabeza de Dean hasta su pecho desnudo y se permitió gemir y tirar del pelo del otro mientras este lamía y mordía sus pezones hasta que quedaron erectos y sensibles, rozándose contra la tela de la camisa de franela de Dean, quien tenía la boca perdida en el cuello de Castiel, besándolo y mordiéndole, con una de sus manos perdidas entre los muslos de Castiel, detrás de sus testículos, guiando sus dedos en el interior del otro, mientras Cas, sujetándolo por la muñeca, le insta a moverse, a estirar los dedos y a penetrarlo suavemente mientras lo prepara.

—Pon otro dedo. —Jadeo contra su cien, cerrando los ojos al sentir como Dean mordía una parte sensible de su cuello.

—¿Cuatro dedos?

—Tienes un pene grueso, Dean, necesito abrirme más.

—Mierda, no hables así. —Sentía que con las palabras de Cas se iba a correr en sus pantalones.

Tenía al otro chico completamente desnudo sobre sí, con cuatro dedos dentro de él, gimiendo deliciosamente en su contra mientras se frota contra su muslo. No sabía cómo había accedido tan rápidamente a hacerlo con él, pero sentía que lo necesitaba, de la manera más inmediata, sobre todo con lo hipersensible que sentía en su interior, con lo desesperado que estaba por demostrarle a Cas que él era la criatura fantástica en su vida, que lo necesitaba, que este no era un juego. Pasó de estar caliente a una necesidad imperiosa de estar dentro de él.

—¿Podríamos hacer esto en mí? ¿Algún día? —Preguntó Dean en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —Jadeo Castiel, meneando sus caderas de adelante a atrás para poder sentir los dedos de Dean rozar contra su próstata y lo rugoso del material del jeans de Dean contra la sensible cabeza de su pene.

—Esto —dijo, haciendo énfasis con los dedos dentro de Castiel, penetrándolo un poco más veloz, apretando más fuerte la yema de sus dedos contra la próstata del chico de ojos azules.

—¡Sí! —Gimió, sintiendo que su miembro iba a explotar por la constante estimulación y la imagen mental que acababa de aparecer en su mente de Dean, recostado en su cama, desnudo, con un dildo de práctica en su pequeña y rosada entrada —. Pero ahora, métemela.

Dean palideció un poco y se alejó del cuello de Cas, mirándolo a los ojos, se mordió los labios y asintió en silencio, sus gestos dilucidaban el placer que le causaba que Castiel le abriera la bragueta del pantalón y sacara su miembro, que estaba duro y húmedo, hinchado y deseoso de recibir atención, levantándose en sus rodillas para poder guiar el pene del otro chico hasta su entrada, ligeramente abusada por la preparación que cedió con algo de dificultad ante la intrusión de la penetración de Dean. Castiel gimió, el otro chico no era demasiado largo, un largo normal, pero era muy grueso, lo suficiente para que Castiel sintiera un ligero dolor mientras arremetía contra su interior. Dean sentía que iba a desmayarse, jamás había tenido sexo anal, no pensó que se sintiera así, tan intensamente. Pensó que iba llorar, que se iba a desmayar, la cercanía que sentía con el otro chico era impresionante, así que, sin preocuparse mucho de lo que pudiera traer de consecuencias, dejó libre sus emociones, y lloró silenciosamente mientras Cas lo abrazaba contra su pecho y movía sus caderas, iniciando un movimiento suave y profundo que los hacía gemir profundamente a ambos.

Se besaron y acariciaron incontables veces mientras Castiel montaba a Dean, suave y profundo, con el mismo ritmo, deleitándose en la profundidad del placer que le producía tener a Dean dentro de sí, lo maravilloso que era sentir la estimulación contra su próstata, su pene rosándose contra el estómago blando de Dean, apoyar sus brazos sobre los hombros anchos y confianzudos de Dean, mientas su peso descansaba, subiendo y bajando, apoyando sus posaderas sobre los poderosos y calientes muslos de Dean. Sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento, y cuando sintió que el otro comenzó a llorar contra su pecho, sabía que estaba completamente perdido. No había otra persona más allá de Dean, estaba arruinado para siempre, tener a esa hermosa criatura llorando de placer mientras hacían el amor era una de las cosas más hermosas que había hecho. Sentía que la sensibilidad de su cuerpo había aumentado, y el llanto de Dean reverberaba por su cuerpo, haciéndole llorar también, y trató de apretarse tanto contra el chico más macizo, contrayendo su interior alrededor de su miembro, abrumado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sobrepasado por la conexión que habían formado. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de llorar, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de moverse, buscando más y más el cuerpo del otro aun que fuese imposible estar más cerca. Castiel buscó el rostro de Dean, y besándolo con un gemido mitad sollozo atascado en su garganta, eyaculó sobre la camisa de franela de Dean. Las contracciones del interior de su cuerpo hicieron que Dean, con un quejido lastimero entre cortado por sus lágrimas, se corriera también en su interior.

Largos minutos después, cuando sus respiraciones estaban casi reguladas, todavía estaban abrazados, Dean dentro de Cas, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, se besaban tranquilamente, memorizando cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudieran alcanzar. Ninguno de los dos quería dejarse ir, pero los vidrios del auto estaban empañados, y el frío de la madrugada estaba empezando a entrar a través de las paredes del auto. Dando suaves besos al rededor de la boca de Dean y en su mejillas, se levantó de su regazo, siseando un poco al sentir como el miembro flácido del otro salía desde su interior. Castiel se recostó rápidamente en el asiento del impala, para no manchar el cuero con la corrida de Dean que empezaba a deslizarse por su muslo, y se recostó con las caderas en el aire, lo que realmente fue una muy mala idea, sobre todo si su plan había sido comenzar a arreglarse para irse de ahí, ya que cinco minutos después tenía a Dean entre sus piernas, lamiendo con dedicación a su entrada, follándole suavemente con la lengua para tratar de calmar y suavizar con lascivos besos su abusado culo, lamiendo hasta el último vestigio de su corrida desde su interior; que concluyó con Dean entre sus piernas, abriéndolas en forma de v con las manos apoyadas firmemente en sus muslos para poder penetrar profundamente en Cas, quien no dejó a Dean terminar en otro lado que no fuese bien dentro suyo, con las bolas apretadas contra sus nalgas y los dedos de Castiel enterrados en su espalda, dejando una marca que duraría días, no queriendo que terminara nunca pero ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, con Dean gimiendo ronco contra la boca de Cas mientras daba cortas y poderosas envestidas en su contra, tratando de adentrarse aún más en él, mientras que Castiel lo estrechaba más contra sí mismo, jadeando mientras sentía la corrida del otro tibia dentro suyo.

Dean ayudó a Cas a vestirse, besándolo dulcemente en las partes que podía alcanzar, su tobillo mientras le ponía un calcetín, besó su cadera izquierda un par de veces mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones, desde su ombligo hasta la barbilla mientras trataba de acomodar su polera. Dean manejó de vuelta a casa con un brazo por la espalda de Cas todo el tiempo, mientras el chico de ojos azules apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando llegaron a su casa, vieron que todavía era temprano para que John regresara del bar y, en silencio para no despertar a Sam, se fueron a la pieza de Castiel, donde volvieron a desnudarse mutuamente, y cuando Dean estuvo debajo de las cobijas de la cama, con Cas a su espalda apretándolo contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido, Dean se prometió a sí mismo (tanto por él como por Castiel) que daría todo de él por cambiar las cosas.

Aun que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

Dean se había encargado de cuidar a Sam desde que su madre había muerto, desde que lo tomó entre sus brazos esa fatídica noche que se quedaron huérfanos de madre y le prometió al pequeño bebe Sam, mientras besaba su cabeza en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo, que siempre lo cuidaría. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad que tenían no era tanta, y muchas personas pensarían que pelearían mucho a lo largo de su crecimiento, su convivencia casi siempre fue buena. Para Sam, Dean también era una figura paterna muy importante en su vida, y siempre creció con un gran respeto y amor por su hermano. A pesar de que de repente podían tener sus desacuerdos y discutir, cómo lo hacen todos los hermanos, incluso al punto de irse de manos y golpearse con cualquier cosa, el amor que los unía siempre era más fuerte.

Sam sabía que su hermano, a pesar de la apariencia que quería reflejar, era un hombre sensible, y que la había pasado muy mal durante su época de escuela, nunca tuvo muchos amigos, por eso Sam nunca tuvo problemas en estar ahí para su hermano, a él le encantaba que su hermano también fuera una especie de mejor amigo, acostumbrado a siempre ser sincero con él y compartir todo tipo de cosas. Por eso el día en que Castiel llegó a la casa fue muy sorprendente para él, porque Sam sabía _perfectamente_ quien era Castiel, y fue todavía más sorprendente cuando realizó lo cambiado que estaba el otro chico, o lo distante que era la imagen que Castiel tenía de aquel joven que le había hecho la vida imposible a su hermano en la escuela. Quizás también se detestó un poco a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había bajado sus defensas con Castiel, pero...al ver como su hermano se desenvolvía alrededor del joven de ojos azules era imposible mantener una actitud cortante cuando era tan evidente que Dean estaba totalmente enamorado de Cas.

Por todo lo anterior, pensó que su hermano le diría rápidamente cuando las cosas con Castiel se hubieran formalizado, pero para su gran y horrorosa sorpresa, Dean no se molestó en contarle nada, sino que Sam tuvo que vivir la experiencia de descubrirlos, a ambos, encaramados sobre la lavadora, atragantándose con sus lenguas y con las manos dentro de sus pantalones, estando los de Dean totalmente abajo de su trasero, dándole un primer plano de sus nalgas.

Sam gritó.

Dean se sobresaltó y se golpeó las rodillas contra la lavadora.

Cas rió.

—¡Nadie necesitaba ver eso, Dean! ¡Cúbrete el culo! —Regañó Sam, mientras salía rápidamente de la pieza de lavado.

Tratando de borrar la imagen de su mente, Sam fue hasta la cocina, con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo. Tres minutos después sintió pasos apresurados, y Dean apareció en el salón. Estaba sonrosado y sudado, respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero se debía al esfuerzo que había hecho en ir rápidamente hacia la cocina.

—¿Estás enojad? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Dean, antes de recuperar el aliento.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sam, y vio como su hermano perdía el color del rostro —. Uno no hace _esas cosas_ en los lugares comunes de la casa que comparte con otras personas, Dean, sobre todo si esas personas son tu hermano menor de edad. —Concluyó Sam, tratando de dejar su punto claro, sabía que su rostro se había curvado en una de esas muecas que Dean siempre llamaba "cara de puta", pero realmente no le importaba.

—Oh...pensé qué...—Finalmente Dean no dijo nada, simplemente le miró con los ojos dilatados y estiró las manos a los lados, haciendo un gesto vago.

—Yo pensé que me lo dirías, que no tendría que enterarme así...

—Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que soy, Sam. —Respondió rápidamente Dean, volviendo a la histeria de antes —. Es difícil, lo pienso y lo pienso pero tengo tanta basura en la cabeza que me cuesta trabajo admitir la...bise...bi...bisexualidad. ¡Ni siquiera puedo decírtelo a ti!

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Dean, hermano, tranquilo. No, no. Está bien. No me importa tu sexualidad, qué genero o no-género te gusta es cosa tuya. Yo solo me refería a Cas, siempre lo sospeché, pero pensé que me contarías si las cosas funcionaban entre ustedes dos.

—Ah...¿Cas y yo?... ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Habría que carecer de los seis sentidos para no darse cuenta, Dean, es _obvio_.

—Tú eres obvio. —Espetó Dean torpemente, enredándose con las palabras, haciendo a Sam reír —. Gracias, Sammy. Realmente significa mucho para mí que...ya sabes, que no sea un asunto para ti.

—Ni lo menciones, solo no más cosas cochinas en los espacios públicos, tienen ambos una habitación, con _pestillo_.

—Perra.

—Imbécil.

Recién había salido de la escuela a la que le habían llamado a entrevista. La verdad era que nunca había sido un muy buen estudiante, pero desde que vivía con los Winchester tenía más ánimo de participar en las cosas que la universidad estaba haciendo, y así se terminó ganando el cariño de uno de sus profesores que, sin que él se lo imaginara, le terminó recomendando para un trabajo en una escuela; no era nada complejo, simplemente estar a cargo de un taller de acondicionamiento físico después de la escuela para que los jóvenes se mantuvieran en forma, y aparentemente, o según lo que podía sacar de la entrevista, no lo había hecho tan mal. Era su primera entrevista oficial de trabajo, y había pasado mucho tiempo en la mañana decidiendo que ponerse, porque no podía elegir entre la formalidad de un traje —que era lo que él pensaba necesario para cualquier entrevista de trabajo— o sus ropas de hacer ejercicio, porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que iba a hacer, y ¿qué pasa si lo querían evaluar y él estaba usando un traje? Al final se decidió por el traje y llevó el buzo, comprimido y apretado, dentro de un bolso.

Resultó ser una buena elección, nadie le pidió que hiciera nada, y la directora en conjunto con el jefe de actividades extracurriculares habían agradecido la formalidad de su vestimenta, al parecer los demás postulantes no lo habían hecho y eso no había cumplido con los estándares. Al final, la carta de recomendación y la entrevista de veinte minutos dónde le preguntaron todo tipo de cosas, desde su opinión acerca del programa de ejercicios hasta si quería tener hijos alguna vez en el futuro.

La verdad es que, hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, unos días después del accidente del supermercado, había encontrado un trabajo pero no le había dicho nada a nadie al respecto de aquello, sabría que no todos apoyarían su elección de trabajar en un lugar así, por eso había decidido mantener silencio, y de todas formas, aquel trabajo no pagaba tan bien, y si quería seguir viviendo con los Winchester —con énfasis en el _con_ no _a expensas de_ ellos — y tener dinero para sobrevivir el resto del mes necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo, por lo que la oportunidad que le había dado su profesor era como un regalo caído del cielo.

En conclusión, salió todo mejor de lo esperado. Caminó hacia afuera de la escuela, desajustándose la corbata del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba su teléfono para llamar a Dean y decirle que ya estaba listo, pero eso no fue necesario, ya que, en frente de la escuela estaba el impala estacionado, con Dean apoyado en el capó, mirando distraídamente al cielo. Castiel no podía creer lo atractivo que se veía así, completamente relajado, sin la presión de ser visto que se hacía evidente en la forma que su cuerpo se tensaba y se escondía; este era la faceta de Dean que más le gustaba, relajado, descansado, sin ninguna preocupación aparente, la vista perdida en el cielo y el cuerpo relajado y apoyado en su auto favorito. El contraste de la pintura negra y brillante del auto contra la piel blanca y pecosa de sus manos hacía la imagen aún más seductora.

Sacando ventaja de que el otro chico estaba distraído y de su caminar sigiloso natural —muchas veces, casi todos los miembros de la casa, habían pegado el grito en el cielo al asustarse al no notar su presencia, incluso Dean le había dicho que le iban a tener que poner un collar con cascabel, Cas todavía no podía decidir si la idea le sorprendía o le gustaba — para acercársele y tomarle delicadamente el rostro entre las manos. La sorpresa duró solo los segundos que Castiel se demoró en ubicarse entre las piernas de Dean y besarle, quizás más intensamente de lo que había planeado, de lleno en la boca.

Sintió el pánico ligero de Dean en su contra, como su cuerpo se tensó, y las manos de este se posaron rápidamente en sus hombros. Estaba preparado para que le empujara y le mirara con el ceño fruncido, realmente lo estaba, pero el otro simplemente le devolvió el beso, lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior antes de separarse.

—Hola, Dean. —Susurró él sin alejarse mucho, el placer de decir su nombre era algo que jamás parecía pasar de moda.

—H-hola... —respondió él, nervioso por unos segundos hasta que le sonrió cálidamente —. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

—Sabremos con tiempo, ¿no?

Parecía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Al menos empezar con un trabajo que le pagara bien sería un buen inicio.

—Y, ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Jo, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas coquetas a Dean, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, enrollándose entre los dedos un mechón de pelo de manera insinuante y jugueteando con el borde del vaso de cerveza de Dean.

—Él…él es Castiel, pensé que ya lo sabías —respondió él, frunciendo el ceño, alejando su vaso de la mano de la chica mientras buscaba con la mirada a su padre para apurarle a terminar su turno luego e irse a casa, la situación ya estaba siendo demasiado incomoda.

Cas había pasado de su segundo trabajo —su misterioso trabajo que no quería compartir con nadie porque sino todos harían lo imposible para que lo dejara y se centrara en hacer clases en la escuela primaria — a buscarlo a la biblioteca, para luego pasarse juntos al bar donde John estaba a punto de terminar su turno y dirigirse todos juntos a un restaurant familiar del centro donde Sam los estaría esperando para invitarlos a cenar.

Pero cuando llegaron su padre todavía no había terminado, y les pidió que lo esperaran mientras bebían un trago.

Y eso había hecho. Hasta que apareció Jo Harvelle, la hija de la dueña del bar.

Estaba todo bien, Cas tomaba a pequeños sorbos y de manera tranquila su piña colada sin alcohol mientras él le daba largos tragos a su cerveza helada, una de las manos del hombre de cabello más oscuro estaba en su muslo por debajo del mesón, acariciándole suavemente en patrones relajantes desde su rodilla hasta el interior de sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Pero no había ninguna intención detrás de esos mimos, así que Dean le dejaba ser.

Desde hace un tiempo había empezado a ser más abierto con la situación, desde que le había contado a Sam lo suyo —o más bien desde que su hermano les había descubierto besándose desesperadamente— trataba de demostrarle públicamente su amor a Cas. Saliendo a citas, despidiéndose de él con cortos besos en la boca e incluso tomándole la mano en público. Aun que se aseguraba de que siempre fuera cuando estuvieran de paseo en una parte donde nadie los conocía y que no existía la posibilidad de cursarse con alguien, hacia mucho esfuerzo para que no le diera la locura y se fuera a encerrar dentro de su auto. Todavía no salía del closet para su padre o para sus conocidos, pero estaba dando pequeños pasos, aun que los demás pensaran que era ridículo, sabía que Castiel le entendía y se lo hacía sentir todos los días, algún día llegaría el momento en que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar sus miedos con su padre y admitir públicamente que estaba en una relación con otro hombre.

Parecía lejano a la velocidad en que estaba tomando las cosas, pero al menos estaba consciente de hacía donde se dirigía, y no importaba lo mucho que se demorara en llegar, sabía que Cas estaba ahí con él durante toda la travesía.

Dean sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, que cualquier persona se hubiera aburrido hace mucho tiempo de vivir escondido en la sombra, pero Castiel no parecía estarlo. Dean se había confiado demasiado en eso, en que él jamás se aburriría, que le tendría paciencia eterna. Estaba pidiendo demasiado y no entregando nada a cambio, y ese día, en el bar mientras esperaban que su padre terminara de trabajar, fue el día en que la paciencia de Castiel Novak terminó.

Cómo había dicho, estaban tranquilamente tomando, Dean se había arrullado en las manos de Cas. Quería que llegaran luego a la casa para poder sentarse junto a él en el sofá, y pretender que se quedaba dormido encima de él, sólo para estar más cerca de él y poder oler el aroma cautivante y adictivo que emanaba de su cuello de la combinación de sudor y colonia.

Sin quererlo se había estado acercando más y más al otro hombre, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca. Miró a los lados y nadie les estaba prestando atención, si se acercaba y le besaba a nadie le importaba, y Dean quería hacerlo.

Se lamió los labios ante la mirada atenta y profunda de Castiely ladeo la cara para acercarse los últimos centímetros que les separaban y poder por fin besarle cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado.

— ¡Dean! —Ahí había sido cuando apareció Jo y lo arruinó todo.

Se alejo del otro como si estuviera en llamas y se acomodo en su propia butaca, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde venía la voz, desde el fondo del bar —la entrada la cocina — reconoció a una chica delgada y rubia: Jo.

No era estúpido, sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

Se conocían desde pequeños, sus padres eran amigos de toda la vida —una de las razones por las cuales John tiene un trabajo en el bar de los padres de Jo— y siempre habían tenido una relación unida hasta que empezaron a crecer. Jo se hizo popular…y el resto es historia, jamás volvieron a hablarse, pero siempre sabía cosas de ella ya fuese por su padre o por los eternos rumores que siempre rodeaban. Pero desde que había estado con Lisa, Jo se había puesto en una especie de misión de seducir a Dean, después se enteró de que era por una rivalidad que existía entre su ex amiga de infancia y su ex novia, pero él trataba de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, Jo era demasiado hostigosa, y no parecía importarle que Dean ya no tuviera nada que ver con Lisa porque, aparentemente, seguía en su misión.

Podía sentir como Cas se tensaba más y más a su lado, con cada segundo que pasaba su nivel de incomodidad aumentaba, sólo quería salir de ahí, pero su padre entraba y salía de la cocina, ignorando su presencia, mientras danzaba entre las mesas con bandejas llenas de comida y alcohol.

Hasta que preguntó _quién_ era Castiel, y todo explotó.

—Si sé su nombre, pero sólo sé que es el inquilino de tío John, nada más. ¿Eran amigos de antes? ¿Compañeros de la universidad? ¿Novios? ¿Una noche de pasión que no fuese en el Roadhouse?

—Joder, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Es acaso una entrevista de trabajo?

—Nooo…—canturreó ella, y luego le miró lascivamente mientras se mordía el labio —, ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

—Cas y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿sí? , amigos, Dios, Jo, por la misma mierda —respondió bruscamente, golpeando su vaso contra la madera de la barra

Jo siguió hablando de algo más después, no pudo registrar muy bien que era, quizás un chiste por la tonalidad con la que lo decía, pero se había distraído mirando a Cas.

Tenía la mirada pegada en su regazo, no se movía, ni siquiera pareciera que respiraba. Se notaba que tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretada, parecía que cualquier movimiento repentino haría que explotara.

En ese momento fue cuando llego John, saludándole con unas palmadas en la espalda. Se giró en la butaca para saludarlo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Castiel se había puesto de pie y se estaba cerrando la chaqueta.

—Lo siento mucho, _sólo mi amigo_ —dijo de la nada, mirando a Dean profundamente—, John. Pero recordé que dejé algo pendiente en mi trabajo de suma importancia. Lo recordé ahora, mi jefa me acaba de avisar…así que bueno…

—El trabajo es el trabajo, hijo, no te preocupes. Cierra con pestillo cuando vuelvas a la casa, ¿sí? —dijo John, inconsciente de la insinuación escondida en las palabras del otro chico.

Castiel no dijo nada, simplemente asintió en silencio y se dio media vuelta hacia la salida del bar. En ningún minuto le dedico una mirada a Dean, ni a nada de lo que dejó tras su espalda.

Dean sintió una punzada de culpa, el hecho de ser presentado solo como amigo nunca había molestado tanto a Cas, nunca como para que ni siquiera le mirara, pero mientras le veía retirarse con la espalda rígida, evidentemente apurado por salir, él sabía que tenía que ir en su búsqueda, para eliminar cualquier pensamiento erróneo de su mente. Dean podía estar en las profundidades más abismales del closet, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos por Castiel fueran solo de amigos, todo lo contrario.

No podía decirlo, no podía formarlo en esas dos palabras aún, pero pensaba que era bastante obvio en la manera en que se comportaban el uno con el otro, tanto en la cotidianeidad —cuando Dean le separaba ensalada sin aliñar en el almuerzo porque sabía que no le gustaba, o lavaba su ropa con detergentes para bebe — como en la intimidad — como siempre procuraba acariciar cada rincón del rostro de Cas cuando él lo tomaba en su boca de rodillas en cualquier parte de la casa— de su relación.

Ya no era una cosa de una noche, ni nada de lo que había sido en el pasado, era muchísimo más, y él pensaba que ambos estaban en la misma página, pero aparentemente…

— ¡Cas! —Gritó tras él, caminando rápido para alcanzarlo, ignorando completamente como el tiro del jeans le apretaba el estomago ante el rose —. Hombre, ¿Qué sucede? , y no me digas que tienes que ir a trabajar porque sé perfectamente que eso es pura mierda.

Castiel se giró lentamente para mirarle, su rostro estaba decaído, sus ojos tristes y decepcionados le miraron directamente; la punzada de culpa volvió a hacerse presente, y esta vez parecía no querer irse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente, tensando la mandíbula, parecía querer decir muchas cosas pero no se decidía por cual empezar. Después de unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, él habló, con la misma mirada extenuada.

— ¿Tu siquiera quieres ser mi novio, Dean? —Le preguntó, sin cambiar su faz ni tampoco sacando la mirada.

La pregunta le cayó de golpe, se mordió el interior del labio en un gesto nervioso mientras se esforzaba por tratar de responder.

—Cas, tú sabes- —trató de empezar, el otro le interrumpió bruscamente, casi enojado.

—No, Dean, no sé. No sé nada. Es una pregunta simple, sí o no. Tu _sabes_ que odio estar haciéndote esto, pero…pero ya _no puedo_ , Dean, no puedo. ¿Lo eres? ¿Eres mi novio? Si lo eres, por favor dilo aquí, ahora. Estoy esperando.

Miles de pensamientos abarrotaron la mente de Dean, desde la certeza absoluta de sus sentimientos hacia Cas hasta el hecho de que su hermano, su padre y casi todas las personas que él conocía estaban en el bar tras él.

Pero al parecer tenía un tiempo límite, porque después de un minuto en completo silencio, simplemente acompañado por el ruido apagado de la Roadhouse, Castiel apretó nuevamente la mandíbula y asintió en silencio, dándose media vuelta y retirándose del lugar, dejando a Dean solo en el medio de la vereda, sin saber qué hacer, demasiado perdido en su debate interno como para realizar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Esa noche Cas no contestó su celular, ni tampoco volvió a la casa.

Bueno, quizás había estado exagerando un poco, pero después de lo dramática que había sido su despedida de verdad pensaba que Castiel no iba a volver para siempre. Estando un rato ya en casa, ni siquiera era tan tarde, el teléfono de la casa sonó. John contestó y, Dean ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, quién llamaba era Cas. Incluso cuando trataba de ser menos egoísta se daba cuenta de que sus preocupaciones no salían más allá de su metro cuadrado.

La cara de John palideció notoriamente, y en menos de cinco minutos, estaban manejando hacia la casa de los Harvelle para dejar a Sammy al cuidado de Ellen mientras su padre y él se dirigían a toda velocidad al hospital. Dean pensó que se iba a morir de un ataque cardiaco, solo sabía quién era la persona al teléfono porque John había nombrado al otro chico con alegría antes de quedarse completamente callado; se imaginó lo peor, incluso que no era Cas sino uno de sus hermanos y que la peor noticia del mundo iba a salir de sus labios, y que así, en un par de segundos, jamás podría volver a verlo.

Pero gracias a Dios, John explicó las cosas mientras iban empujando el límite de velocidad hacia la casa de Ellen, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, pero eso no quitaba el amargo sabor que le quedó en la boca al escuchar la noticia; la preocupación no dejó su cuerpo.

Al llegar allá encontraron a los hermanos de Castiel fumando nerviosamente en el estacionamiento. A penas aparcaron el no esperó, se bajo del auto con el motor todavía encendido y sintió como sus pies sobrevolaban el piso a la velocidad que iba hacía dónde estaban los Novaks, y no paró hasta que tuvo a Castiel delante de él, entre sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente en su contra sin importar que otras personas estuvieran ahí.

—Me diste un susto de muerte. —Le recriminó mientras sentía que el otro chico le daba pequeños besos en su doble papada.

—Lo siento, hubiera llamando antes pero mi primera reacción fue venir hacía acá, pero lo hice a penas tuve la oportunidad. —Murmuró en voz baja y notoriamente cansada.

—¡Me asustaste mucho, Cas! ¿Qué estabas pensando? Desapareciste y después mi papá casi se volvió loco.

—Lo siento mucho, Dean.

Dean sintió que podía gritar muchas cosas más, estaba tan molesto, tan enojado, tan preocupado. Había sentido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que sentía que ahora, ahora que sabía qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando, estaba desinflándose de a poco, que sus piernas no podrían sujetarle.

"Eh..." pensó Dean, "Incluso ahora consigues ser una total mierda, Winchester" se dijo a sí mismo cuando realizó lo que estaba haciendo.

—No tienes de qué pedir perdón, solo estaba siendo un idiota...¿Cómo...cómo está tu madrastra? ¿Tú hermanita?—Preguntó, sin soltar a Castiel y levantando la cabeza para mirar al resto de las personas que estaban ahí. De pronto fue muy consciente de su extremada cercanía con Castiel, pero nadie parecía estar prestando atención.

Había dos hombres rubios, uno más delgado que el otro , el que era más ancho de espaldas tenía heridas de acné en la cara y a pesar de que portaba cara de mafioso la tibieza de sus ojos era evidente, el otro tenía rasgos más angulares, delicados, su rostro era más infantil y sus ojos más serios. A su lado había una chica más joven que ellos de pelo largo y rojo, las mismas facciones delicadas y alargadas que el rubio delgado, con mejillas enjutas. A todos los había visto una vez en la reunión familiar que tuvieron en la pastelería, ese día que Castiel había llegado casi con un ataque de pánico. Al único que conocía realmente de grupo era Gabriel, quien al igual que todos los de ahí, menos Castiel, fumaban sujetando el cigarro con manos temblorosas. El parentesco era innegable, hasta por la presencia que despedían podía decirse que eran hermanos

—Estable en su gravedad —respondió el hombre rubio con rostro serio pero ojos amables —,eso es mejor de lo que esperábamos y la pequeña Clarie...crítica...en incubadora, ninguno de nosotros ha podido verla.

Dean asintió en silencio, poniendo espacio personal entre él y Castiel por primera vez en que llegó a ese lugar, para estirar su mano al hombre que le respondió.

—Lamento que nos presentemos así —habló el hombre rubio, tomándole la mano y dándole un firme apretón —, aun que después de probar tus pasteles y escuchar a Castiel constantemente, siento que ya te conozco, Dean, soy Lucifer.

—Digo lo mismo...por la situación, no por el pastel, porque sé que los hago yo...no es que tú no cocines pero...ah. —Terminó nervioso Dean, rascándose la nuca en un reflejo nervioso.

Eso pareció aliviar un poco el ambiente, porque todos lanzaron una leve risa, excepto Gabriel que comenzó a molestarlo por su imposibilidad de dar buenas respuestas y de siempre perder en piedras-papel-o-tijeras con su hermano menor.

Castiel estaba trabajando cuando recibió la llamada histérica de su hermano Jimmy diciéndole que se habían llevado a su madre (la de Jimmy, Becky) al hospital porque tenía un fuerte dolor abdominal y no podía sentir a la bebe moverse. Cuando llegaron al hospital ejecutaron una cesárea de emergencia, toda la familia de inmediato se puso en alerta y fueron al hospital. La presión de Becky había estado por las nubes cuando hicieron el procedimiento de emergencia, y el bebe, prematuro, una semana lejos de los siete meses, salió muy poco preparado para el mundo exterior, pulmones débiles, bajo peso, presión sanguínea muy baja con la imposibilidad de ser alimentado porque a Becky no le había bajado la leche; al menos eso era lo que les había contado su padre mientras se dirigían al lugar y Dean recién sentía que el cerebro le subía de la nariz a su lugar correspondiente. Lentamente mientras se saludaban Castiel corroboró lo que había dicho su padre, pero viniendo desde su propia boca sonaba mucho más terrible, el dolor de una persona que tiene miedo de perder a no solo un ser querido, sino dos, desgarraba el corazón de Dean.

Después de presentarse con los demás (Michael y Anna), se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde se había metido su padre, y dándose una vuelta que hizo que los pantalones se le bajaran incómodamente hacia la cadera, vio a su padre entrando por el costado del hospital, por el lado contrario al que habían llegado, en sus manos traía una bandeja con vasos de café para llevar.

—Pensé que los necesitarían —explicó simplemente John, entregándole un vaso a Castiel en primer lugar, para después palmotearle el hombro cariñosamente —. ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

—No lo sé. He estado orando pero siento que Dios no me escucha...

—¡Castiel! —Dijo espantado Michael, prácticamente acuchillando a su hermano con la mirada.

—Es cómo me siento, tú no puedes influir en eso. —Se defendió tozudamente Castiel.

Michael no dijo nada, y aceptó con un gracias susurrado el café que el padre de Dean había empezado a repartir.

—Voy a dejarle el suyo a papá —dijo Anna rápidamente, tomando dos vasos —. ¿Me acompañas? —Miró a Michael.

El rubio asintió y ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas, era mejor así, definitivamente no era el lugar ni las circunstancias para ponerse a pelear . Gabriel estaba haciendo cigarrillos a mano mientras Lucifer había encendido otro nuevo inmediatamente después de terminar el suyo, sujetándolo por el filtro con los labios mientras revolvía su café con la cucharita plástica.

—Tus sentimientos son válidos —continuó John —, pero sabes cómo funciona la fe, a veces es más difícil mantenerla, pero en esos momentos uno debe ser más fuerte.

Parecía que John estaba hablando más sobre algo que había pasado en el pasado, con otras personas, con otro accidente, más que con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la inmediatez, pero el concejo tenía el mismo calibre. Castiel simplemente asintió en silencio, mirando a los ojos al hombre mayor y dándole una sonrisa de labios apretados. Dean estaba a su lado, escuchando pero compartiendo miradas entre los otros dos hermanos de Castiel que todavía estaban al lado de ellos, pero apoyados en la muralla del estacionamiento, perdidos en el humo, parecían estar en otra parte. Jamás en su vida había visto a Gabriel tan preocupado y serio, ni cuando les entraron a robar a la tienda y les amenazaron con un cuchillo; pero tampoco podía creer la solides del concejo de su padre, era ese John Winchester que él había olvidado que existía, pero que agradecía que hubiera escogido ese momento para aparecer.

—Gracias, John. —Agradeció Castiel con dificultad, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a llamarle por su primer nombre.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Pensamos que algo había pasado, Dean acá pensó que habías terminado con él.

—¡Papá! —Chilló Dean, poniéndose colorado, sintiendo como su cara se ponía más redonda por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo? ¿Su padre sabía? ¿No le importaba? No, no, no, no, no.

—Castiel tiene una imposibilidad física que le impide no amar, alejarse o pasar más de una hora sin hablar de Dean, jamás terminaría con él. —Gritó Gabriel.

Lucifer rió fuertemente, John trató de controlar su risa ante el evidente pánico en la cara de su hijo, pero después de unos segundos no pudo evitarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que reverberó más fuerte en su mente —más fuerte que el hecho de que la persona a la que más temía revelarle su orientación sexual, su amor a otro hombre, no tuviera nada negativo que decir al respecto de eso — eran las palabras que había dicho Gabriel.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Castiel, mirándole directamente a los ojos —. Sé que esta tarde ninguno de los dos se comportó como debía pero...yo...—Castiel no sabía si debía continuar o no, Dean había sido tan selectivo con la publicidad de su relación, habían ido avanzando lentamente, pero seguro, y ahora, toda esta información nueva, la repentina pero agradable aceptabilidad de John, la ligereza de sus hermanos ante el tema, sumado a la cantidad de sentimientos al bruto que había estado sintiendo durante toda la tarde desde que se fue de su pelea con Dean en el Roadhouse.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar en otro momento. —Concluyó Castiel, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Pero Dean era impulsivo, de repente no sabía muy bien porque hacia las cosas o como llegaba a terminarlas, pero lo hacía; en un minuto tenía dinero en la mano para comprarse las zapatillas que tanto había deseado y ahorrado por meses, pero terminaba saliendo de la tienda de ropa usada con una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba demasiado grande. Cuando era pequeño, una de sus fantasías más grandes era que él salvaría al mundo de un apocalipsis zombie, pero antes de que el día del juicio llegara el iría, románticamente, a declararle su amor a una chica hermosa a la que siempre estuvo demasiado avergonzado de hablar, revelando que hasta en sus fantasías el poder de la espontaneidad era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y ahora, con algo que ni siquiera se parecía a un apocalipsis zombie, pero que tenía el mismo peso de fatalidad sobre sus hombros , Dean estira la mano para tomar la de Castiel entre la suya, y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Te amo —le declara simple y fácil, pero por dentro siente que se muere, que su mano está demasiado sudada, que incluso las personas que están en los edificios rodeando el hospital le están mirando en ese momento, pero no importa, porque tiene a Castiel en frente, mirándole con esos ojos con los que solo mira a las abejas, a las estrellas durante la noche, ojos llenos de amor y devoción tan intensa...y todo dedicado a él.

Realmente valía la pena.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera reaccionar como correspondía, escucharon como desde la entrada del hospital alguien gritaba. El momento se detuvo abruptamente, y todos se giraron para encontrar a Michael llamándolos y moviendo las manos para indicarle que entraran al hospital. Dean, que sentía como los dedos de Castiel dejaban su mano en cámara lenta, no podía creer que aquello que le había tomado tanto coraje hacer se había disipado tan rápidamente. Podía sentir como lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y como su garganta se contraía al mismo tiempo que Castiel se alejaba más de él y se acercaba más a la entrada del hospital.

Pero parecía que Dean ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos tan bien como quisiese de Castiel, porque antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos como para no oírle, le dio una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en el mundo.

—Yo también te amo. —Le dijo, y se giró para avanzar rápidamente hacia donde su hermano mayor le había estado llamando.

Hasta hace unos pocos segundos, el estacionamiento había estado lleno de gente, lleno del murmullo de otras personas que a pesar de haber estado mirando atentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos, no habían dejado de cuchichear entre sí, incluso Dean podía jurar que la mirada intensa de su padre producía una especie de estática que podía percibirse en el ambiente, pero ya no era así, estaban solo los dos Winchester, solos.

—Todo está bien, Dean. —Sintió más que escuchó a su padre decir, mientras le apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro y le palmoteaba la espalda un par de veces, duro, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer —. No importa a quien escojas amar, hijo, tu hermano y yo siempre te apoyaremos.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, no ahondó más en el tema, no le dio ninguna mirada condescendiente ni hizo algún tipo de comentario acerca de como las cosas iban a ser desde ahí en adelante, sin decir nada, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el interior del hospital, John Winchester había aceptado con simples frases que su hijo estaba en una relación con un hombre, como si no fuese un gran tema. Y el asunto era que quizás no lo era, y que Dean se había estado castigando eternamente por cosas que eran del pasado. Castiel ya no le miraba con culpa, su padre había cambiado notoriamente y parecía que todo era menos complicado de lo que se lo había planteado, quizás el único que todavía pensaba que los demás vivían en el pasado era él mismo, y que, a lo mejor, era al único que le faltaba dar el paso hacia el futuro.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero John ya había vuelto a casa a buscar a Sam, él había decidido quedarse en el hospital haciéndole compañía a Cas, sentado en la sala de espera común, apoyado en sus propios brazos mientras el pequeño y destartalado sillón del cuarto se sentía mil veces más incomodo en su ancho cuerpo, pero esa sensación quedó lentamente olvidada, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no había noticias de la pequeña Grace ni de su hermano mayor, Dean comenzó a quedarse lentamente dormido. Debió haber pasado bastante tiempo porque de la nada sintió una mano sobre su hombro y despertó de golpe, asustado y desorientado.

Se había dormido totalmente.

Cas le miraba con el rostro lleno de amor, se notaba que estaba cansado, todos lo estaban, ni siquiera estaba seguro qué hora era. Lentamente comenzó a ser consciente de que estaba aún en la sala de espera del hospital, y que le dolía el cuello por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

—¿Quieres conocerla?

Dean no necesitaba contexto, simplemente asintió. Se paró como pudo del asiento, sintiendo como todos sus huesos sonaban en protesta, y se encaminó hacia la sala, donde estaba la madrastra de Castiel, mirando a una caja de plástico transparente, la bebé estaba dentro. La visión era agridulce, llena de tubos y cables, conectada a una máquina que parecía tener mil monitores, estaba la pequeña Grace Novak, pero su pecho se movía rápidamente, y su cuerpo comenzaba a colorearse rosado, entre sus diminutas manos tenía un peluche de pulpo, de esos que les dan a los bebes prematuros para que no tiren los cables que tienen en ellos, apretaba el muñeco con mucha fuerza, y el corazón de Dean se hinchó, a pesar de todo la pequeña luchaba fuertemente para estar viva, no se quería rendir. Era tan pequeña y ya era toda una luchadora.

—Los médicos dijeron que está presentando una mejoría impresionante. —Dijo la madrastra de Castiel.

—Es hermosa. —Respondió Dean, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir —. Estará bien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿No es así, nena? —Y como si la bebé pudiera entender lo que él decía, se movió dentro de la incubadora, haciendo que uno de los monitores sonara suavemente.

—Le gustas —dijo ella, apreciativamente, y luego lo miró a la cara —. Igual que a su hermano mayor.

Dean se puso rojo, y de reojo pudo ver que Castiel también lo había hecho. Mordiéndose los labios se acercó a Cas y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Estuvieron unos minutos más en la sala, hasta que llegaron Michael con Gabriel, después de eso se fueron. Caminaron en total silencio hasta las afueras del hospital, donde Dean encontró, para su sorpresa, que estaba el impala estacionado. Automáticamente se buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y las encontró, no en el lugar donde él las pone, pero en el bolsillo frontal, tenían un post-it pegado que tenía una carita que guiñaba un ojo, sabía perfectamente que había sido su padre.

—Llévame a casa, Dean.

Él asintió, y, todavía empoderado por la ola de adrenalina que le había producido la idea de perder a Cas para siempre, le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, asegurándose de tenerle pegado a su lado mientras se abrían camino entre los pasillos del hospital. Adentro del auto, Dean se acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios.

—Vamos a casa.

Así partieron, en el impala, con las manos todavía entrelazadas, mientras Dean pensaba cuál sería el momento perfectamente público para pedirle a Cas que fuese su novio, tanto para redimirse como para satisfacer esa necesidad que tenía de que todo el mundo se enterara de que Cas y él estaban juntos. El miedo no había desaparecido, pero había comprendido, a casi terror de perder a Castiel, que hay cosas que son solo carne, solo material, y que había cosas más importantes por las que el miedo perdía valor, y esa cosa, ese _alguien_ estaba ahí, a su lado, y Dean no permitiría jamás que fuese distinto.


End file.
